<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absurdity by BabyRedd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276777">Absurdity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd'>BabyRedd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Humor, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, I love this fic anyway, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Sirius, Not Albus Dumbledore Friendly, Not Canon Compliant, Not Severus Snape Friendly, OT5, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, You Have Been Warned, opposite of slow burn, sorta incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry in all his unluckiness ends up in the past. Instead of despairing he decides to use this once in a lifetime opportunity to see his godfather for the last time.</p>
<p>Things, of course, go to shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/James Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Regulus Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Talullah’s favorite HP fanfics, ariana's hp fic collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used beyondhogwarts.com to convert the  Wizarding money amount to muggle money. Sorry for any inaccuracies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He steps into Sirius’s room to say his goodbyes. </p>
<p>He is being sent back to the Dursleys early. He doesn’t want to go back but he doesn’t have much of a choice anymore now does he. </p>
<p>His only option to get away died. </p>
<p>Harry’s heart still aches from Sirius’s death. He knows that grief doesn’t fade away after a week, but it would be so much easier if grief worked like that. </p>
<p>Harry runs his fingers across Sirius’s walls. He looks at the room that feels empty and unloving. </p>
<p>To be fair it had felt like that from the beginning. </p>
<p>Sirius had never felt love for the room or this house. He hated everything it represented; his childhood and family. </p>
<p>It makes Harry feel sick. Even though Sirius is dead he can’t have anything to remember him by but memories. </p>
<p>There is no trinket or accessory that Harry can hold onto as a physical reminder. There is nothing left. </p>
<p>Sirius is gone in every way except memory and Harry knows that even that will fade as he gets older. </p>
<p>He sits down onto Sirius’s perfectly made bed with a sigh. Dust flies up and he coughs as it invades his lungs. </p>
<p>Sneezing, Harry looks at the bookshelf full of artifacts that Molly hadn’t been able to get to. </p>
<p>Sirius had let her take everything out of the house she considered dark but he got vicious when she tried to go into his room. </p>
<p>Now that Sirius isn’t here to stop her Harry knows that the artifacts will soon be gone too. </p>
<p>Harry stands up to look at them. Little to none of them particularly jump out at him. His eyes only catch on a small golden pocket watch with a chain. </p>
<p>He hikes his bag up onto his shoulder in order to free his hands and opens the watch to see the clock is, strangely enough, ticking backwards instead of forwards. </p>
<p>Harry attempts to spin the clock hands forward to eleven o’clock; the correct time. Only for it to spin back to six o’clock. </p>
<p>Harry shakes the watch in frustration when it clicks and a sharp point sticks out the bottom piercing right into his hand. </p>
<p>He flinches and pulls the point out of his hand. </p>
<p>His blood dribbles down the bottom of the point and into the watch. The pocket watch begins to glow and shake in Harry’s hand. </p>
<p>He tries to let it go but the thing is stuck to his hand. </p>
<p>He continues to try and shake it off as the glowing of the pocket watch grows brighter and brighter until it engulfs the room in its intense light. </p>
<p>He snaps his eyes shut to avoid being blinded. Once the light is no longer seeping into his closed eyelids Harry slowly opens one eye. </p>
<p>And then another in surprise. </p>
<p>Standing before him is an equally shocked goblin. Harry turns left and right in confusion only to see there are other goblins in what looks like a meeting room staring at him as well. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Harry says dazedly, giving a little wave. </p>
<p>“Hi,” the shocked goblin replies with a corresponding wave. “You want to tell us your name,” the tall goblin asks. </p>
<p>Well he’s tall compared to the other goblins.</p>
<p>“I’m Harry Potter and you are?”</p>
<p>“Ragnuk,” he replies, his face confused, “are you sure your last name is Potter?”</p>
<p>Harry nods. </p>
<p>“Who are your parents?”</p>
<p>“James Potter and Lily Evans,” Harry answers on autopilot. He is used to people asking who his parents are so they can confirm whether or not he’s ‘the boy who lived’ when his hair is covering his scar. </p>
<p>Ragnuk sucks in a sharp breath when Harry says his father's name.</p>
<p>“How did you get here?” He says. </p>
<p>Harry holds up the watch, “this brought me here,” he says, handing it to Ragnuk. </p>
<p>“Where am I,” Harry asks looking around the room. His fear and curiosity mixing unpleasantly. </p>
<p>Ragnuk looks up from the pocket watch. “Child. I think you need to be asking <em> when </em> you are,”</p>
<p>Harry politely prompts Ragnuk to continue. </p>
<p>“It is the fine year of 1976-”</p>
<p>“What?!” Harry interrupts. </p>
<p>“And I believe from the magic wafting off of this watch and your father's apparent identity. You have traveled back in time,” Ragnuk finishes. </p>
<p>Harry sits on the floor unable to stand any longer. <b>He is in the past. </b></p>
<p>What the hell is he going to do? How is he going to get home? Will he ever go home? Does he even want to?</p>
<p>“What am I going to do?”</p>
<p>“First we are going to need to check your blood and profits, of course, then <em> you </em> will decide what steps you want to take after you get situated,”</p>
<p>Harry nods and stands up on wobbly legs. </p>
<p>He couldn’t do anything else but listen to what Ragnuk said. He is in a time he has only read and heard about. </p>
<p>He has no idea how different things are here and frankly he has even less people to go to then he did before in his own time. </p>
<p>At least in his time he could go to Dumbledore or one of the Weasleys. </p>
<p>Here, he has no one to go to but the goblins who expect payment for helping him because it’s their job. </p>
<p>Harry is just their customer, everything that will happen between them is only business. Harry can’t fault them for that; he just wishes he had someone in his corner. </p>
<p>He follows Ragnuk to a separate room where he is handed parchment paper and a dagger. </p>
<p>“Poke the sharp edge of the dagger into your finger and let the blood drip onto the parchment,”</p>
<p>Harry nods his head and does as he is told. He has no idea what this parchment could tell him what he doesn’t already know but he does it anyway.</p>
<p>Words begin to appear on the parchment as his blood seeps into it.</p>
<p>
  <b>Hadrian Potter Peverell.</b>
</p>
<p>Apparently the parchment could tell him what he doesn’t already know; like his <em> real name.</em></p>
<p>It makes Harry wonder if the only reason he is called Harry Potter and not Hadrian Peverell is because Harry is much more casual than the fancy sounding Hadrian that just screams, ‘I’m a Pureblood,’ even though he isn’t one. </p>
<p>
  <b>Age &amp; Birthdate: 15; July 31,1980.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Father: James Fleamont Potter (null &amp; void until creation.)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mother: Lily Marie Potter [nee Evans] (null &amp; void until creation.)</b>
</p>
<p>“Why does it say ‘null &amp; void until creation’ next to my parents names?”</p>
<p>Ragnuk looks at the Parchment with his lips pursed before speaking. “It may be due to the fact you are now in the past where you are more or less the same age as your parents. They clearly have not birthed you yet therefore they can not be considered your parents until you are brought into existence in this time,”</p>
<p>“But I already exist,”</p>
<p>“You exist in the year 1980 not 1976 thus your parents are not your parents until Ms.Evans becomes pregnant with you.”</p>
<p>Talk about a slap in the face. His parents had never really felt like his parents considering he had no memories of them. Well his only memory is watching his mother get murdered so he had at least one memory.</p>
<p>Anyway now he is in a different time and is basically being told he is parentless even though his parents are alive and well. But they aren’t really his parents; they don’t even get together until late 1977. Right now they’re just two teens who know each other and have no idea that one day they’ll have him.</p>
<p>Harry’s (or Hadrian’s) actual parents are ghosts and buried six feet under.</p>
<p>Not liking where his mind is taking him Harry goes back to looking at the parchment.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>Blood Status: Half-blood.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(illegal) Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>All previous inheritances and Lordships connected to still living Peverells and Potters set to inherit such things as they live are now null &amp; void until creation of Hadrian Peverell. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b><br/>Sole heir to Slytherin.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[This will become void if the heir disrespects the Slytherin name and or has a muggle parent. This does not include muggle born witches and wizards as they are still a magical being nor does it include witches/wizards with muggle grandparents or distant muggle relatives.]</b>
</p>
<p>Great. Harry not only has no money because his parents and the rest of his family aren’t dead yet (which is so fucked) he has been the actual heir to Slytherin since forever. And Dumbledore never felt the need to tell him which at this point Harry isn’t even surprised anymore.</p>
<p>Dumbledore has clear hate for Slytherin’s and all things dark magic so why would he tell his ‘hero of the light’ that he’s actually heir to one of the darkest ancient families.</p>
<p>Harry stopped having faith in Dumbledore when he forced him to play the TriWizard tournament despite it being a clear ruse to kill Harry. He also did nothing to stop the rampant bully going on which ya know is part of his <em> job </em> as <em> headmaster </em> to stop.</p>
<p>He especially lost faith when he took forever to get Harry out of the Dursleys house just cause. Oh and completely dismissed Harry telling him the Dursleys are so grossly neglectful it was essentially abuse.</p>
<p>But hey the greatest wizard of his time always knows best right? (wrong.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-Vaults-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Slytherin vault: 40,600,10 Galleons, 15 sickles, and 8 knuts.</b>
</p>
<p>“How much is this exactly in muggle money,” Harry asks.</p>
<p>“19 million 5 hundred 27 thousand 6 hundred 62 and 25 cents in U.S. muggle currency. And 12 million 2 hundred 34 thousand 6 hundred 28 and 54 cents in UK currency.”</p>
<p>That is a lot of money to say the least. Harry is pretty much set for life on just the Slytherin vault money…. That shouldn’t exist.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t the Slytherin family broke by the time House Gaunt came to be therefore shouldn’t I be broke as well?”</p>
<p>“In most cases you would be, but most if not all ancient families keep a vault,full of money that is automatically added, to the side that only descendants can open if they are approved of,”</p>
<p>“How am I approved already?”</p>
<p>“You aren't. You may or may not be approved when you attempt to open the Slytherin vault here,” Ragnuk answers.</p>
<p>“What happens if I’m not approved of,”</p>
<p>“You lose a finger or ten,”</p>
<p>“How nice,” Harry mumbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-Properties-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Salazar Slytherin Chalet, Slytherin Cottage, Carriage house, &amp; Manor.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[only the true Slytherin heir may enter these properties]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Slytherin Town House.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[any descendant of house Slytherin may enter unless blocked by owner]</b>
</p>
<p>Harry knows he now has a place to stay but he’s a little iffy about it considering he doesn’t want to be put on Voldemort's radar. If he ends up being the true heir to house Slytherin and moves into a property Voldemort couldn’t move into himself.</p>
<p>He sighs and decides he’ll figure it out when he gets there. Besides he only has one thing left to read and then he can go and figure out what the hell he’s going to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Marriage Contract- Hadrian Potter Peverell and Ginevra Weasley.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley] (null &amp; void due to illegality.)</b>
</p>
<p>Why in the ever loving shit would Dumbledore sign Harry off to Ginny without his permission? Why is Dumbledore so intent on controlling Harry’s life in every aspect?</p>
<p>The man is insufferable, controlling, and truly untrustworthy to every extent at this point. Harry doesn’t truly understand why the man does what he does, but what he does know is that he can’t trust Dumbledore with anything if he wanted to have some kind of freedom.</p>
<p>Therefore Harry can’t go to Dumbledore for help with getting back home nor will he tell the man anything ever again.</p>
<p>As of now Harry can only trust himself.</p>
<p>Standing up Harry asks Ragnuk if he can take them to the Slytherin vault. </p>
<p>“Of course. I hope for my sake and <em> yours </em> that you are able to open that vault. Blood reading after all isn’t free,”</p>
<p>Harry swallows hard. He knows a threat when he hears one. </p>
<p>“Understood Mr. Ragnuk,”</p>
<p>They walk down the hall and eventually make it to the vault. Standing in front it Harry reaches out to twist open the vault and is immediately accosted. </p>
<p>His whole body freezes as a voice booms into his mind. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘And who might you be,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Harry-‘</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Give me your real name boy,’ the voice interrupts. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Hadrian Potter Peverell,’</em>
</p>
<p>The voice hums<em> , ‘a Potter Peverell mix. And from the looks of your mind you are not only a half blood, but from the future as well,’</em></p>
<p>It seems trying to open the vault gave the voice unspoken permission to enter his head and approve or disapprove of him. </p>
<p>‘<em> Who are you,’ </em>Harry questions. </p>
<p>‘<em> Salazar Slytherin,’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘A pleasure to meet you,’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Don’t lie boy, I’m in your head therefore I know what kind of person you believe me to be,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Am I wrong to think such things,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Mostly,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Can you elaborate,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘After you answer a few of my questions,’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Since you’re in my head don’t you already know everything that is needed,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yes, but I want to see how you answer my questions,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Then ask away I suppose,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Do you speak parseltongue?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yes,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘How do you feel about blood purist rhetoric?’</em>
</p>
<p>Harry feels nervous as he knows he’s about to be rejected because of his answer, but he decides to answer it anyway. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I think it’s foolish and ignorant. Any witch or wizard can be powerful or average no matter their blood status,’</em>
</p>
<p>Salazar hums into his mind with pride. It confuses Harry because Salazar is supposed to be a blood purist. </p>
<p>‘<em> And that is where you are wrong Hadrian,’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘I have never been a blood purist, but I can understand how it came off that way. You see in my time magical beings were being hung, drowned, and sometimes burned at the stake for having powers. My mother was killed by the hanging of a muggle lover that betrayed her secret. So in my growing years I developed a sort of hatred towards muggles and did not want them to have anything to do with witches and wizards. I especially didn’t want them around my students. As the prosecution of witches/wizards was much more rampant in that time. In my old age I realized that not all muggles were awful, but that did not mean I was inclined to trust them hence the heir requirements,’</em>
</p>
<p><em>‘So why does everyone believe you were a blood purist,’ </em>Harry asks. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘They didn’t until that awful boy Tom claimed otherwise. Years before Tom was born people knew my reasonings back then and if you look in books a few years before Tom was born you’d see proof of that. But because he is a descendant of my family people believed his lies and even those who didn’t decided to pretend to believe as they wanted an excuse to justify their blood purist ways,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘So Tom really isn’t the heir to Slytherin,’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘No,’</em>
</p>
<p>Harry wants to laugh. All the things Voldemort stood for is based on lies and his own twisted interpretation of Salazar Slytherin. </p>
<p>All the death eaters who follow Voldemort don’t even know that the man they think Salazar would be proud of is actually someone he rejected. </p>
<p><em>‘Tell me, Salazar, do you approve of me or not?’ </em>Harry asks simply. </p>
<p>He hears Salazars chuckle echo in his mind. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I approve, but be warned being my heir means you will have to deal with me. Or more accurately my portrait,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘That won’t be a problem,’</em>
</p>
<p><em>‘Good.’ </em>He says as Harry’s body unfreezes. </p>
<p>The vault door clicks open and Harry steps inside. Only to fall down a steep hole. </p>
<p>He falls down it like a playground slide except it’s dark and sleek. In other words it’s a fancy kid slide. </p>
<p>Harry whoops as he slides down the thing until he eventually reaches the bottom where he is flung onto the floor.</p>
<p>“How graceful,” a voice drawls. </p>
<p>He rubs at his arm and stands up to see who spoke to him. He looks up only to see Salazar sitting elegantly in his portrait, his white beard sitting in his lap. </p>
<p>“Nice to see you in person,” Harry says. </p>
<p>“The feeling is mutual,”</p>
<p>“So this is your vault,” Harry mumbles more to himself than to Salazar. </p>
<p>He looks around the room that is neatly organized with chests full of Wizarding money. The different colors and amount of the money are arranged in separate chests. </p>
<p>The rest of the vault is simple with only the portrait of Salazar as decoration. Harry doesn’t know why he was expecting grandeur. </p>
<p>Shrugging to himself Harry grabs Salazar off of the wall. </p>
<p>“Before we go you should grab those portkeys on the shelf over there. It is the only way to get to the properties.”</p>
<p>Harry looks to the shelf Salazar pointed at and grabs five different colored keys. Each one is clearly labeled with the property each portkey goes to. </p>
<p>He slides them into his pockets and moves onto a question he needs to ask Salazar. </p>
<p>“Do you know how much a blood reading costs?”</p>
<p>“5 galleons,” Salazar answers. </p>
<p>So about 15 pounds. It’s not as expensive as Harry thought it’d be.</p>
<p>Gently setting Salazar down, Harry takes his bag off of his shoulder and fills it with money. He stops when he feels like he has enough to last for awhile. </p>
<p>“Do you think this will be enough,” Harry asks. </p>
<p>“I believe so,”</p>
<p>Grabbing Salazar's portrait, Harry begins thinking of a way out. </p>
<p>“Do not fret,” Salazar says, “ if you say stairs in parseltongue the slide will turn into stairs,”</p>
<p>How efficient. </p>
<p>Whispering the word Harry walks out the vault and encounters a still waiting Ragnuk. </p>
<p>“I see you were approved,”</p>
<p>“Thankfully,” Harry replies. “How would you like to accept payment?”</p>
<p>“You can just hand me the money and I will make sure the payment is registered,”</p>
<p>Harry hands Ragnuk the money.</p>
<p>“May I have my watch back,” he asks politely. </p>
<p>“Of course,” he replies, handing him the pocket watch. </p>
<p>“Thank you for all your help Mr. Ragnuk,”</p>
<p>“It was no issue on my part. Making money is always fun after all,”</p>
<p>Goblins, such funny creatures. </p>
<p>Harry chuckles and walks away after inclining his head in farewell. </p>
<p>“How interesting,” Salazar says, “I’ve never seen the Goblin king be so polite,”</p>
<p>Harry pauses, “say that last bit again, but slower, ”</p>
<p>“The Goblin <b>King</b>,” Salazar emphasizes. “You didn’t realize he was the king?” He says knowingly. </p>
<p>“Not in the slightest,”</p>
<p>Salazar lets out a burst of laughter, his grey eyes lighting up. </p>
<p>“I do hope my time with you will be interesting,”</p>
<p>“Knowing me it most certainly will be,” Harry replies with a sigh. “Now which property should I go to?”</p>
<p>“The manor. It has the best/strongest magical protections,”</p>
<p>“The manor it is then,”</p>
<p>Harry pulls out the key that says ‘manor’ and activates the portkey. His fingers clinging to the portrait and his bag. </p>
<p>He lands in front of an old spooky looking manor with a black iron gate surrounding the property. </p>
<p>“It’s Victorian inspired,”</p>
<p>“Nice,” Harry comments. </p>
<p>The exterior of the house is just black with a splattering of tall and wide windows covering it. </p>
<p>The gate opens easily for Harry, he assumes it’s because he’s the approved heir. </p>
<p>Harry walks up the cracked steps; the front opening for him seconds after he touches the door knob.</p>
<p>He steps into the house and is pleasantly surprised by the warm tone. </p>
<p>A candle chandelier is glowing right in the front area. A Meridienne rests against the wall where the large brown stairs sit. At the back of the entryway sits an unburning fireplace. </p>
<p>Harry looks up to see paintings and portraits lining the walls of the stairs that stop right under an indoor balcony. </p>
<p>“How fancy,”</p>
<p>“We try,” Salazar says. </p>
<p>Harry can practically hear his chest puffing up in pride. </p>
<p>“Oh hello dear,” a woman’s voice says startling Harry. </p>
<p>Harry looks at one of the portraits to see a woman with brown hair and grey eyes. </p>
<p>“Hello mother,” Salazar responds fondly. </p>
<p>Harry walks up the stairs so Salazar can speak to his mother properly. </p>
<p>“It has been a very long time my dear,”</p>
<p>“That it has,” Salazar’s voice cracking with an unnamed emotion. </p>
<p>“Due to the fact you are here with a stranger I can assume you finally found the true heir,” she says. </p>
<p>Salazar nods. </p>
<p>“I am so proud of you,” she smiles sadly, “I wish I could of told you that before my passing,”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to, mother, I knew it in my heart,”</p>
<p>Salazar turns to Harry, “can you put my portrait next to hers,”</p>
<p>Harry nods and rests his portrait right next to his mother. Salazar's portrait fits perfectly into the empty space on the wall. </p>
<p>Salazar moves into his mother’s portrait and they embrace. </p>
<p>Harry walks up the rest of the steps, leaving Salazar to his long awaited reunion with his mother. </p>
<p>He listens to the other portraits come to life and move into each other’s frames as they all begin to reunite with their lost family member. </p>
<p>It makes Harry wonder just how much of the truth was warped when talking about the Slytherin family. </p>
<p>The hallway is filled with room after room. </p>
<p>There is a room at the end of the hallway that just calls to Harry. Opening the door he finds the room is big enough to fit all the people in Sirius’s house comfortably. </p>
<p>Behind the large bed is theatre curtains attached to the wall that hide a bookshelf stuffed to the brim. </p>
<p>An indoor balcony lined the entire top of the room with a pair of stairs attached to it. </p>
<p>Harry opens a door inside the room and finds a bathroom the size of a regular room. A bathtub so large it can fit two people sits by a blue textured window. </p>
<p>The rest of the bathroom is simple with a shower, sink, and toilet. </p>
<p>Closing the door Harry sets his bag on top of a dresser and slides off his shoes. </p>
<p>Sitting on the edge of the bed Harry pulls out the gold pocket watch. He opens it only to see the ticking hands moving forward instead of backwards. </p>
<p>He knows if he turns the hands backwards he’ll most likely be sent back to his own time. </p>
<p>The only reason he hasn’t done it is because of Sirius. He wants to see Sirius again, even though it’ll be just once. </p>
<p>He knows he’ll have to leave as soon as possible or risk messing up the timeline so badly he could end up never existing. </p>
<p>His mind has been forming a plan since he got into the Slytherin vault. </p>
<p>If he applies to Hogwarts he can go for a few days until the weekend. And when the weekend comes along he’ll request to go home for a visit and never return. </p>
<p>It’s foolproof really. No one will pay attention to a new boy for more than a day. </p>
<p>The only way the plan could go wrong is if he threw away his self control and decided to stay longer. </p>
<p>But Harry has faith in himself. He is used to losing/never getting the things he wants most. Why would this situation be any different?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               ———————————</p>
<h2>
  <b>        Later That Night</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry walks around his new home. The place is an array of warm reds, dark browns, fire orange, and black. </p>
<p>Harry had thought the place would be as gothic inside as it looked on the outside. </p>
<p>He can imagine living here for the rest of his life. Sadly he’ll have to leave the place for a couple of years when he goes back to his own time. </p>
<p>Harry walks into an office full of dark brown… everything. The walls, the chairs, the desk, and the bookshelves. Are all dark brown. </p>
<p>He sits down at the desk and begins to write a letter to the current headmaster of Hogwarts; Armando Dippet.</p>
<p>When he’s done writing it he calls for the brown owl Salazar for one reason or another had on hand. </p>
<p>Harry wishes Hedwig was here. She would have loved to fly around the manor and in the backyard. </p>
<p>For now though he is grateful that she won’t be in the hands of the Dursleys for a little while longer. </p>
<p>Harry hopes headmaster Dippet will allow him entry despite never having gone to Hogwarts (at least in this timeline) before. </p>
<p>Yawning Harry leans back into his chair. If he is accepted into the school he’ll have to go as Hadrian Slytherin. </p>
<p>It will definitely bring attention to him but it wouldn’t be as bad if he went to school saying he was a Peverell or Potter. </p>
<p>He wants to smack himself for thinking he’d be able to go to Hogwarts unnoticed. </p>
<p>Despite the heads he knows he’ll turn he still wants to go. The chance of seeing Sirius again outweighs his fear of being scrutinized. </p>
<p>Harry leaves the office and gets ready for bed. He has a long week ahead of him. </p>
<p>But before he can leave one of the books on the shelf catches his attention. </p>
<p>
  <b>Permanent Magical Disguises.</b>
</p>
<p>Grabbing it Harry opens it with a curious hum. This could be valuable information. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                ———————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry steps off of Hogwarts express with a sigh. He knows he shouldn’t complain, but why did he have to come to a time where he has to redo his first week of fifth year. </p>
<p>He carries his trunk as he makes his way to the carriages that will take him to Hogwarts. He reaches up to push his glasses up his nose and promptly puts his hand back down when he only touches his bare nose. </p>
<p>The trunk is so heavy he has to scoot every few steps just to get somewhere. He really hates trunks. </p>
<p>“Hey! do you need some help?” </p>
<p>Harry looks up from his feet as he tries not to trip over them. </p>
<p>He comes face to face with his own replica. Well a man that used to be his replica. </p>
<p>Harry nods silently, his throat restricting. </p>
<p>James pushes his circular glasses up his nose before pulling out his wand. He puts a spell on the trunk that lightens it up quickly. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Harry says in surprise. “Thank you,” he says with a smile. </p>
<p>James smiles back. “It’s no problem,” he reaches his hand out towards Harry. “I’m James Henry Potter, and you are?”</p>
<p>“Hadrian,” Harry breathes out nervously, “Hadrian Amias Slytherin,”</p>
<p>He may or may not have made that up on the spot. </p>
<p>James head cocks to the side. </p>
<p>“Slytherin?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you related to Salazar Slytherin?”</p><p>“I’m a direct descendant,” Hadrian answers.</p><p>So he’s directly related to Voldemort, the worst person in all of existence.</p><p>“I know what your thinking,” He says quickly, “but I have no ties to Riddle other than being related to Salazar,”</p><p>“Riddle?”</p><p>“Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name,”</p><p>“And how do you know this?”</p><p>The boy pauses for a moment before speaking, “Salazar's… portrait told me about it when he was approving me as his heir,”</p><p>He is clearly lying. </p><p>James snorts. “Are you saying that <em> you </em> and not Voldemort is the real heir to Slytherin,”</p><p>This kid is a total poser. There is no way he’s the real heir because if he is telling the truth that means Voldemort or Tom lied about being the heir and is the actual poser. And as much as James would love to crush death eaters and blood purists dreams about their ‘lord’ being important and approved of, he is not one to delude himself just to justify his own want.</p><p>The boy nods in response.</p><p>James stares at the boy who doesn’t even look like a stereotypical Slytherin.</p><p>He has green eyes and a lightning bolt on his forehead. Slytherins more often than not were pale (if they were white)  and looked regal and haughty all the damn time, Hadrian matched the paleness and nothing else. He has his hair thrown up into a bun and reddish freckles splattered on his face that would be more natural on a redhead than a black-haired boy.</p><p>What he’s trying to say is the boy does not look regal and haughty; he looks like he could be in every other house but Slytherin.</p><p>And yet his green robes say differently.</p><p>“Do you want to ride in the carriage with me and my friends,” James asks.</p><p>Hadrian looks surprised but quickly answers with a yes.</p><p>Him answering with a yes despite James being a Gryffindor makes him wonder even more just who this boy is. Before James even went to Hogwarts he knew that no matter what house he went into Slytherins were not to be trusted.</p><p>Slytherins are your enemy who thinks they're better than you and them being placed in Slytherin proved that that is their mindset.</p><p>And yet here James is walking side by side with a Slytherin that seems to be the antithesis to the regular Slytherin. Seems is the keyword and James has every intention of figuring out just how different this guy may or may not be.</p><p>“Can I call you Hadrian or…”</p><p>“Of course. I prefer being called by my first name anyway,”</p><p>“Really? most Slytherins I’ve met aren’t so casual,”</p><p>“You say that as if not being casual is a bad thing”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with being serious it’s just most serious people can be stuck up sometimes,”</p><p>“I get the feeling you’re referring to Slytherins,”</p><p>“Oh, I am,”</p><p>“Not <b>all </b>Slytherins are stuck up,”</p><p>“I guess but I’ve never met a nice one,”</p><p>Hadrian looks at him, his lip quirked. “Neither have I,” He says.</p><p>James smiles unwillingly. He hadn’t expected that response.</p><p>Hadrian’s smile widens causing his reddish freckles to stretch. It stuns James because the guy looks so much like Lily at that moment it’s frightening.</p><p>“Are you okay,” Hadrian asks. “Your face is doing something weird,”</p><p>James shakes his head to clear it. “Yeah I’m fine you just reminded me of someone for a moment,”</p><p>Hadrian’s face becomes somber, “is it someone you lost,” he asks softly.</p><p>“No,” James says with amusement, “but thanks for asking,”</p><p>He looks away from James and clears his throat, his face red in embarrassment. “Are we almost to the carriages,”</p><p>“Changing the subject are we,” James teases.</p><p>“No!” Hadrian squeaks out, “I was just... wondering about the carriages that's all,”</p><p>“Suuurree,” James drawls.</p><p>“Has anyone ever told you that you’re annoying,” Hadrian says, his eyes still focused on the ground.</p><p>“Everyday,” </p><p>He looks up at James, his face unimpressed. “No surprise there,” he says.</p><p>James laughs. “I think I’m starting to like you,”</p><p>Hadrian turns his nose up and stays silent.</p><p>“Aww, you don’t feel the same,”</p><p>“Not remotely,”</p><p>James collides with Hadrian's side and wraps his arms around his neck, “how could you say that,” James whines. “Have you seen this lovable face?”</p><p>“Yes. And if I still had my glasses they’d break,”</p><p>James gasps dramatically, “how dare you?!”</p><p>Hadrian laughs at his antics, his face lightening up, he opens his mouth to respond, but he’s interrupted by a fuming Sirius.</p><p>“Dude you are like ten minutes late,” He says.</p><p>“Aww I’m sorry <em> babe</em>,” James says.</p><p>“It’s fine <em> love </em>let’s just get going,”</p><p>“Before we go I’d like you to meet Hadrian,” James says. He gives Sirius a look that he knows he will understand as ‘this guy is cool so be nice.’</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Hadrian,” Sirius says, his eyebrow quirking when he sees Hadrian's green robes. </p><p>“Hadrian here is the heir to Slytherin,”</p><p>Sirius's eyebrows disappear into his hairline. “<em> Really </em>?”</p><p>Hadrian nods. </p><p>“Well it seems Voldemort is a big fat liar,” Sirius says clearly trying not to smile. “Cause he’s been saying he’s the heir to Slytherin for years,”</p><p>Hadrian smiles. “I’m aware that you’re making fun of me,”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sirius lies. </p><p>“Sorry for making fun of me or sorry for being called out,” Hadrian asks, his face surprisingly amused. </p><p>“I haven’t decided yet,”</p><p>“Let me know when you have. In the meantime, I’ll be finding some way to prove I’m telling the truth,”</p><p>“We’ll be looking forward to it,” James says.</p><p>Before anything else can be said a loud ringing goes off signaling the departure of the carriage soon. </p><p>“Time to go,” Sirius says as they run off to catch their ride. </p><p>They make it just in time as the carriages begin to pull off and race towards Hogwarts. </p><p>Sitting down in the carriage they breathe out a sigh of relief. </p><p>“Where have you guys been,” Remus asks. </p><p>“And who is that?” Peter says looking at Hadrian. </p><p>“James here got distracted with the new boy Hadrian,” Sirius says.</p><p>James turns to look at Hadrian and does a double-take. Hadrian is staring at Peter so harshly if looks could kill Peter would be embalmed. </p><p>“Why are you glaring at Peter,” James asks, his hackles rising in defense of his friend. </p><p>Hadrian snaps out of whatever was going on with him and looks at them apologetically. </p><p>“I’m sorry he’s just a doppelgänger of someone I know,” </p><p>“I’m assuming you don’t like the person he looks like,”</p><p>“That is a huge understatement. If I had the chance I’d tie that man down and feed him to the <em> rats </em> ,” Hadrian smiles brightly, “but don’t worry I know your friend and that man are two <em> very </em>different people,”</p><p>James pauses nervously for a moment, “Good. I wouldn’t want you to have hate for Peter when you don’t know him,”</p><p>“That’s understandable James,” Hadrian turns towards Peter, “and I am <em> so </em> sorry for such a bad first meeting,” he grabs Peter’s hand, “I may not know you, but I’m sure you aren’t the kind of person to betray your friends and get them killed by Voldemort so he can try to kill their child,”</p><p>“Is that what happened to your parents,” Sirius asks. </p><p>Hadrian promptly lets Peter go and turns towards Sirius. “Yes. Voldemort found out I am the actual heir to Slytherin and tried to kill me. Sadly, he only got to my parents,”</p><p>James feels like a huge dick. He’s been making it clear he doesn’t believe Hadrian is the heir even though his parents were killed over it. </p><p>“Well uh I hope you have someone who has your back,” James says awkwardly. </p><p>“My godfather did-“</p><p>Did? As in past tense. </p><p>“But he was killed too,” Hadrian says his eyes staring blankly. </p><p>“Oh,”</p><p>They descend into an awkward silence that doesn’t last for long. </p><p>“I’m sorry I made things so somber,” Hadrian says. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Sirius says, “times right now are tough for everyone so it’s okay to talk about it. Better out than in,”</p><p>Hadrian snorts, “don’t people who fart unapologetically around others say that?”</p><p>“Well yeah, but I thought that saying applied to my point too,”</p><p>Hadrian cocks his head like a dog, “I barely know you and James but I can already tell you’re two dumb asses in a pod,”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t include me in this I had nothing to do with Sirius saying ‘better out than in,’”</p><p>“Yeah but you’re friends with him so it’s kind of inferred that you condone what he says,” Hadrian replies. </p><p>“That is such hogwash,”</p><p>“Is it though?” Sirius buts in. </p><p>James can feel his face screw up in agitation. It gets worse when he hears Hadrian giggle. </p><p>The three of them argue about whether or not being friends with someone means you condone whatever they say until they get to Hogwarts. </p><p>“Okay fine,” Hadrian acquiesces as he steps off the carriage, “being friends with someone doesn’t mean you condone everything they say, but you and Sirius are still idiots,”</p><p>“I agree,” Sirius says. </p><p>“Dude! Have some respect,” James exclaims. </p><p>“Respect isn’t in my vocabulary,”</p><p>“I can tell,” James says dryly. </p><p>Sirius rolls his eyes and knocks into James’s shoulder playfully. </p><p>They mosey off to Hogwarts and ignore the looks they get from other houses because of the Slytherin next to them. </p><p>As they enter the doors of Hogwarts James pauses when the building itself gives a pleased hum. </p><p>He notices other students stopping too. </p><p>He turns towards Sirius only to see him looking at a slightly glowing Hadrian. The glow wafts off of his body into a shape that strongly resembles a snake. </p><p>It wraps around Hadrian's neck and down his arm before shrinking and settling on his wrist. The glow fades into his wrist leaving a snake-shaped marking in its wake. </p><p>
  <em>It is so nice to finally have you accept your heirship to Slytherin, Hadrian.</em>
</p><p>Okay. James has a lot of questions like, why did Hogwarts say ‘finally’ when this Hadrian's first time here?, but all he can think is that this is definite proof that Hadrian Amias Slytherin is heir to Slytherin. </p><p>He and Sirius are definitely assholes. </p><p> </p><p>                  ——————————</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Who the hell does the new kid think he is?</p><p>He isn’t special just because he’s heir to Slytherin, he’s not special just because James and Sirius are paying attention to him. </p><p>Peter was weary of the guy when he showed up in the carriage but it instantly turned into dislike when the guy started to glare at him. </p><p>Peter knows the guy was completely insincere in his apology towards him. He knows because when he grabbed his hand he had gripped so hard Peter’s hand still feels numb. </p><p>His eyes were also blank the whole time he was speaking to him. </p><p>The guy is crazy and is probably in cahoots with Voldemort. His ‘tragic’ story is definitely bullshit. </p><p>“I guess you don’t need to find the proof anymore,” James says. </p><p>“Guess not,” Hadrian responds with a smile. </p><p>“Anyway,” Peter but’s in. “We really need to go to our <b>house </b>tables before the sorting ceremony starts. So we’ll see you later Hadrian,”</p><p>“I completely forgot we had to go to our own house tables,” Hadrian says, addressing all the marauders except for Peter. </p><p>“Only until the sorting ceremony is over. Then you can come sit with us,” Sirius says. </p><p>“Or you can come sit with me,”</p><p>“How about no,”</p><p>Hadrian huffs. “How about we do this. If I win in a game of Rock Paper Scissors you have to sit at my house table and vice versa,”</p><p>“It’s a deal,” Sirius replies. </p><p>They reach their hands out and begin to play. </p><p>“Rock Paper Scissors shoot,”</p><p>Sirius’s hand shapes into scissors and Hadrian’s into paper. </p><p>“Damn it,” Hadrian groans out. </p><p>“Looks like we’ll be seeing you at our table,” James says, a little too pleased.</p><p>Rolling his eyes Hadrian waves goodbye and goes to his house table. </p><p>“Why do you guys want to hang out with that Slytherin?” Peter says.</p><p>“Because he’s cool,” James answers. </p><p>“He’s a Slytherin none of them are ‘cool’,”</p><p>“This one is,”</p><p>Peter scoffs. “Just thinking one Slytherin is cool is dangerous. Cause next thing you know you’ll start thinking other Slytherin’s are okay too and then you’ll think maybe not all of them are bad,”</p><p>“Maybe they aren’t all bad,” James says.  </p><p>“You’re kidding!”</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not. But you gotta admit the only reason we judge Slytherin’s so harshly is because we’re told to and Snape has been our only example of a Slytherin,”</p><p>“That’s not true there have been tons of bad Slytherins, like Voldemort for instance. Can  you name one good Slytherin other than Hadrian,”</p><p>“As much as we don’t get along my brother is one,” Sirius says. </p><p>James nods and starts to list off names, “Fabian Prewitt, Andromeda Black, Professor Slughorn, and <b>Merlin</b> the greatest wizard of all time,”</p><p>“Wow, five people in the whole of Slytherin are actually good people,” </p><p>“That’s just the Slytherin’s we know of,” James counters. </p><p>Peter rolls his eyes. James is always one to try to win an argument whether he’s in the wrong or not. </p><p>In this case, he is clearly in the wrong. </p><p>“Moving on,” Remus but’s in,” is it just me or don’t you think Hadrian could be James double if he had hazel eyes, glasses, and no freckles?”</p><p>“I can see it, but his features are different enough that you can easily tell the difference between them,” Sirius says. </p><p>“The freckles make all the difference,” James adds, “just like how Lily’s freckles make her even prettier,”</p><p>They all groan in unison. </p><p>James in some way, shape, or form has to mention Lily at least once a day. He’s had a crush on her since first year. Despite the fact, their first meeting was volatile because James was making fun of Snape and she confronted him about it. </p><p>Her bravery and loyalty to her friend (despite it being Snape) were enough to enchant him. Even though, in James’s own words, he was the asshole in the situation. </p><p>Peter doesn’t get it. Why James has a crush on a girl who used to be friends with a future death eater is beyond him. </p><p>James is so gone on her he stopped interacting with Snape unless provoked because he wants to prove to Lily he’s not a bully. </p><p>So far she hasn’t noticed or just doesn’t care because James’s reasons for not bullying Snape anymore are shallow at best.  </p><p>Peter doesn’t get why James would sink so low for a muggle-born. James is a Pureblood with power, intelligence, and an affinity for breaking the rules. </p><p>Peter would be lying if he said he didn’t admire James. In all honesty, he admired Sirius too, they were both powerful people who actually looked at him instead of ignoring him. </p><p>Peter was good enough to be noticed by two powerful Purebloods. Remus was too, but Peter doesn’t particularly care for a nobody that’s a werewolf. </p><p>He, of course, will never let on that he does not care about Remus as he wants to stay on James and Sirius’s good side. </p><p>So he’ll keep his mouth shut and play the loyal friend until he finds someone more powerful to be loyal to regardless of his admiration of James and Sirius. </p><p>He didn’t have the luxury to actually care for people as it is hard times right now and Peter has always been and always will be an opportunist. </p><p> </p><p>               ———————————</p><p> </p><p>After Headmaster Dippet gives a few words the banquet starts. James looks around to see if Hadrian will show up or not. </p><p>He doesn’t really know why but he’s already feeling a connection with Hadrian. It was just like when he met Sirius and the other marauders. </p><p>Maybe if the others agree they can add a new friend to the group. </p><p>If Hadrian proves to be consistent with his behavior. Slytherin’s are ones to be cautious of even if you like them. </p><p>He is pulled out of his thoughts by an approaching Hadrian. He slides into the empty seat across from them. </p><p>“Nice to see you again,”</p><p>“Me or Sirius,” James asks. </p><p>“Sirius,”</p><p>“How rude. I exist too,”</p><p>“True but Sirius just happens to outshine you,”</p><p>“Finally!” Sirius exclaims, “Someone notices my greatness,”</p><p>“It’s mostly because of your looks,”</p><p>“I have brains you know,” Sirius says faux aghast with his hands against his chest. “I am more than my perfectly chiseled body, a gorgeous face that rivals the Greek gods, and my huge dic-“</p><p>“Okay,” James interrupts, “that’s enough of that,”</p><p>“Your face may rival the Greek gods but your love for yourself also rivals Narcissus,” Hadrian says. </p><p>“What can I say confidence is sexy,”</p><p>“But cockiness isn’t,”</p><p>“Good thing I’m not cocky then,”</p><p>“Wow. The denial is real,” Hadrian says. </p><p>Sirius sniffs obnoxiously and doesn’t say a word. </p><p>Shaking his head James addresses Hadrian. “So how did meeting your housemates go,”</p><p>“They were of course curious about the true heir to Slytherin. The curious ones just questioned me a lot and the ones totally not loyal to Voldemort just glared holes into my face the whole time,”</p><p>“Sounds like you're going to have some drama,” Sirius comments. </p><p>“It’s nothing I’m not used to,”</p><p>“You wanna elaborate,” James asks. </p><p>“Not at all,”</p><p>How ~mysterious~</p><p>“Since you didn’t seem to mind the questions from your housemates, can I ask you some questions?” James says. </p><p>James wants to get to know who Hadrian is and what he thinks before he seriously considers adding him to the group. </p><p>And the best question to ask first is…</p><p>“What do you think of blood purist rhetoric?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you what I told Salazar when he was deciding whether or not to approve of me. ‘I think it’s foolish and ignorant. Any witch or wizard can be powerful or average no matter their blood status,’”</p><p>“He approved of you despite your thoughts on blood purist rhetoric?”</p><p>“This may be a surprise, it was for me, but Salazar is not a blood purist and never has been. He is different from what people believe him to be,” </p><p>“Then who exactly is Salazar Slytherin?”</p><p>“If you really want to know you’ll have to ask me tomorrow,”</p><p>“Are you trying to make sure I actually talk to you tomorrow? How conniving,” James says amused. </p><p>“Well since I have a reputation as heir to Slytherin now I thought I might live up to it. Although, I am new to this whole conniving thing,”</p><p>“Really? You seem like a pro to me,”</p><p>“That’s the art of being a Slytherin. Pretend you know what you’re doing even if you don’t,” </p><p>“You better watch yourself, Hadrian, it’s dangerous to let a Gryffindor in on Slytherin secrets,”</p><p>“It’d only be dangerous if you guys were actually a threat,”</p><p>Sirius ooh’s dramatically. </p><p>James scoffs, “is that a challenge Hadrian  because I can show you how much of a threat Gryffindor can be,”</p><p>“If that’s the case then yes, this is a challenge,”</p><p>James leans forward. “How do you wanna do this,”</p><p>“A prank war. Whoever does the best prank wins,”</p><p>Pranks is his domain and Hadrian has no freakin clue. James will make sure Hadrian lives to regret challenging him. </p><p>“How would the best prank be decided?”</p><p>“We’ll get judges. Two from each house who don’t know us so it makes things fair. If the prank gets 10 points from each of the judges or has the highest score in the end that person wins,”</p><p>“Can I have help,” James questions. </p><p>“Since you <em> need </em>help I’ll allow it,”</p><p>“I don’t <em> need </em> hel-“</p><p>“It’s okay James there is nothing wrong with needing help in areas you aren’t familiar with. Like winning.”</p><p>James promptly punches Sirius in the shoulder when he laughs. </p><p>“You’re getting me all riled up and I assure you that you don’t want that,”</p><p>Hadrian takes a bite out of his apple. “I think I do James,” he looks up as if pondering in thought, “let me rephrase that. I <b>know</b> I do,”</p><p>“Fine, you played with fire now watch your ass get burned,”</p><p>Hadrian’s eyebrow raises, “you got any other lines Mr. Trite &amp; Cliche,”</p><p>“No, not really,”</p><p>“Why am I not surprised,” he mutters. “Anyway, we’ll meet in the morning to decide who gets to choose the judges from the houses and other details,”</p><p>“Okay,” James replies. </p><p>“I’ll be seeing you, James,” Hadrian looks at Sirius, “and you as well,”</p><p>“Is that a threat or a promise,” Sirius asks. </p><p>“A bit of both,”</p><p>He waves goodbye and joins his house as they are led to their common room by a prefect. </p><p>James leans back onto the table with a smile. This would prove to be an interesting endeavor. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Potter & Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Four Days Left</h1><p> </p><p>Hadrian is pretty happy right now. He not only got to see Sirius again he got to talk to James. </p><p>A man everyone but him knew personally or had some story about meeting him. He had seemed so allusive, but meeting him for the first time Hadrian can understand why people were so taken by him. </p><p>He was funny and yeah he may be a douche sometimes but he was a lovable douche that could change (and would change) and that made all the difference. </p><p>Making his way to Sirius and James Hadrian cuts right to the chase.</p><p>“Who chooses the judges from which houses,” Hadrian asks. </p><p>“I’ll choose the judges from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and you’ll choose from the other two houses,”</p><p>“That’s fine, but I do have further requirements for this competition,”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“We do three pranks. One for each day starting tomorrow morning. And we have to have our judges picked out before curfew tonight,”</p><p>“Why do we have to move so fast? You got somewhere to be?”</p><p>“I’m visiting home this weekend so we have to be done with this by Friday night,”</p><p>“Alright. Once we get our judges we’ll send letters to each other stating who will be judging,” James says. </p><p>Hadrian nods in understanding, “Now that we’ve figured this out I’ll be on my way as I already have my eye on a potential judge,”</p><p>“Wait, I thought you were going to tell me about Salazar,”</p><p>“We can talk when I’m free,”</p><p>“You’re free right now,”</p><p>“Do you really want to talk to me that bad,” Hadrian teases.</p><p>“So what if I do,” James says quietly. </p><p>Hadrian can’t stop the smile that appears on his face. “Tell you what. I’ll come back around after classes have ended and we can talk however long you’d like,”</p><p>James wraps his finger around Hadrian's tie, “That a promise,” he asks quietly. </p><p>Hadrian wraps his pinky around James’s, “pinky promise,”</p><p>He lets Hadrian go, “See you later,” he says. </p><p>Hadrian walks away quickly after saying goodbye, his cheeks flushed. It’s only because of how close they got he wasn’t used to being that close to someone. </p><p>Shaking his head Hadrian makes his way to his room. </p><p>Last night when he and the rest of his house had been led to the common rooms. Hadrian had seen Lucius Malfoy of all people sitting at a table covered in books and papers. </p><p>Hadrian being Hadrian casually got a little closer to see what he was doing. </p><p>He got the shock of a lifetime when he saw Malfoy was reading about lycanthropy and theoretical cures. And theories about what causes werewolves to be rabid some of which were written by Salazar Slytherin himself. </p><p>Looking at it Hadrian got a very good idea, but first, he needed to speak to Salazar to confirm it. Hence why he’s going to his room now as Salazar was asleep the night before. </p><p>Why a portrait needs sleep is beyond him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>              ————————————</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lucius is curious, to say the least about the new boy. Everyone is curious whether they dislike him or not.</p><p>He has shown everyone in the school that the ’great’ Dark Lord is a liar who was never heir to Slytherin. And if what Peter Pettigrew (that bottom-feeder) said is true Voldemort tried to quietly cover it up when he got wind the true heir had been chosen and it wasn’t him.</p><p>Lucius is not remotely surprised. He was not easily fooled by his charismatic act because he was blinded by the fact someone had the same ideology as him and wanted to do something about it.</p><p>That is how many PureBloods get sucked in by his little act.</p><p>Lucius not so much. He may not like muggles in the slightest as they wouldn’t hesitate to kill or imprison him or others because they feared difference and strangeness. Muggles didn’t have the best track record with accepting other muggles (aka slavery and the holocaust ) let alone people who can do magic. Who by the way, have been demonized by muggles since the beginning of time.</p><p>Lucius has no plans whatsoever to actually follow Voldemort but he can’t exactly be obvious about that. The man targeted families in the sacred twenty-eight, they are extremely valuable to him. And Voldemort needed as many of those families on his side if he wanted to keep the favor of other pure-bloods.</p><p>Meaning the only son of the most respected blood purist family going rogue is not an option Voldemort can take. This means Lucius has to play his part and hope Voldemort won’t resort to something like the Imperius Curse to keep him in line and loyal.</p><p>Lucius leaves his mind when Narcissa sits at his table.</p><p>“We have about thirty minutes before our classes start,”</p><p>“I know Cissy I’m just a bit distracted,”</p><p>“With your werewolf cure,”</p><p>Lucius sighs. “Yeah,”</p><p>“Not going so well is it,” She asks softly.</p><p>“It has not been going well for years. Occasionally I wonder if I should give up this farce,”</p><p>“What you're doing is not a farce,” she says sternly. </p><p>“Most believe it is,”</p><p>“You are not most Lucius therefore stop acting as if you are. I will not let you give up on your dreams of making a cure so werewolves are no longer treated like third-class citizens. That's a very important cause to fight for so do not give it up,”</p><p>“I will not give up I merely at times wish too,” Lucius grabs her hand, “thank you for the encouragement,”</p><p>“Of course dear what are friends for,”</p><p>“This and many other things I suppose,”</p><p>“You suppose,”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Lucius corrects.</p><p><br/>
“Good. Now tell me what theories or new potion ideas you have,”</p><p>And so he tells her. Narcissa may be his betrothed but they were friends first and plan to stay that way. They have a love for each other in the most platonic sense.</p><p>They agreed that they will marry even when they run away together at the first chance.  </p><p>Narcissa trusted only him enough to marry. She has a crippling fear of ending up in a marriage like her parents. Where neither parent loves each other and it affects the children in traumatic ways.</p><p>And if one were to discard that reasoning they had as children decided to marry each other because they’re best friends. It’s always been Lucius and Narcissa and they never wanted that to change even if it meant marrying and having kids together.</p><p>Things should be awkward between them knowing that in the future they’ll sleep together, but it was surprisingly comforting. Not having to search for the right person who would be a loving spouse and parent is a huge relief.</p><p>It will be an honor to have children with Narcissa and when they do Lucius will love them in ways his father never could as a parent.</p><p>“Sorry to bother you Mr. Malfoy but after overhearing your search for a cure I thought I could lend you a helping hand,”</p><p>Lucius turns only to see Slytherin heir Hadrian standing before him.</p><p>Now that he’s got a closer look at the boy he looks on in fascination. He has a lighting shaped bolt on his forehead that contrasts against his pale skin. The boy is strange looking, to say the least, if the red freckles but black hair are anything to go by. It’s even stranger that he isn’t unpleasant to look at despite his frankly confusing features.</p><p>He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Narcissa kicks his shins. He looks at Hadrian who has his eyebrow raised.</p><p>Clearing his throat Lucius hopes his flushed face returns to normal quickly.</p><p>“How exactly will you lend me a helping hand,” he asks.</p><p>“Well I not only am in direct contact with Salazar's portrait but I also have access to his research on werewolves, possible cures, and his own attempts at creating a cure. I thought you might like access to him and this information as well,”</p><p>Lucius can feel his heart race at the thought of having his hands on all that information and have the ability to speak with the man who created house Slytherin.</p><p>Keeping his voice and face calm Lucius speaks, “at what cost will this be given to me,” he may be excited but he is no fool.</p><p>“It’s quite small really. For the next three days, you have to judge a competition I’m competing in,”</p><p>“What is this competition you speak of,”</p><p>“Just a prank war between… friends. All you have to do is give an honest score between one and ten on each prank played,”</p><p>“What happens if I reject doing this,”</p><p>“Nothing happens. You get your information and I find someone else to be a judge,”</p><p>“Why would you do that,” Lucius asks befuddled.</p><p>“Because searching for a cure is a noble cause and I see no reason to hinder that search out of spite. I am not a spiteful person Mr. Malfoy,”</p><p>“I see,” Lucius says quietly.</p><p>This is possibly the best opportunity he has been given and he can get it whether he accepts being a judge or not. But Lucius does not want to feel indebted to Hadrian.</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Lucius says.</p><p>“Really?” Hadrian says with surprise.</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Great! I’ll give you all the information and a way to speak with Salazar after my meeting,”</p><p>“Meeting?”</p><p>“Yes, my friend wants to know about Salazar and I agreed to tell him anything he wants to know,”</p><p>Lucius hums for a moment, “may I tag along,”</p><p>“May I ask why,”</p><p>“I would like to know about Salazar before I meet him,”</p><p>“That’s fine I suppose. The meeting will take place in the room of requirement directly after classes end,”</p><p>“I will be there,” Lucius responds.</p><p>Hadrian inclines his head and begins to walk away when Narcissa speaks.</p><p>“May I ask a question, Mr. Slytherin,”</p><p>Spinning on his heel Hadrian faces Narcissa, “You may,” he says.</p><p>“Is there another spot as a judge I can fill for your competition,”</p><p>A smile slides across Hadrian’s face, “there is another spot you can fill,”</p><p>“Marvelous. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then,”</p><p>“I look forward to it,”</p><p>“As do I,” Narcissa replies.</p><p>Lucius looks to Narcissa in shock when Hadrian leaves. “What was that Cissy?”</p><p>“The competition sounds like it will be very amusing. Don’t you agree,”</p><p>“No. It sounds like it will be a pain in the backside,”</p><p>“Then why did you agree to it?”</p><p>“I did not want to be indebted to him,”</p><p>Narcissa rolls her eyes, “you make things so unnecessarily complicated Luc,”</p><p>“I don’t believe I do,”</p><p>“Of course you don’t. Anyhow, we must be going as we have about eight minutes until classes start,”</p><p>“Why did you not say so sooner we are going to be late,”</p><p>“Then we best get a move on,” Narcissa says, getting up from her chair.</p><p>They scurry off to class as fast as they can while making sure to not seem like they are in a rush. They have appearances to keep after all.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>             —————————————</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stepping into the room of requirement Lucius excitement dies when he sees who else is along for this meeting. </p><p>James Potter. </p><p>Potters and Malfoys haven’t gotten along since the beginning of time. They were always on opposite sides or different spectrums of a belief, moral code, value, etc. </p><p>Lucius may not take blood purist rhetoric seriously but he did have a respect and love for dark magic. That the Potters most certainly did not have. </p><p>They were one of the many witches and wizards who believe dark magic is the same thing as dark arts. </p><p>In other words, Lucius knows this may not end well. </p><p>“You made it,” Hadrian says. </p><p>“Of course. This is too good of an opportunity to pass up,” Lucius replies. He turns to Potter out of pure politeness and greets him. </p><p>“Hello, Lucius,”</p><p>“You may call me Malfoy,”</p><p>“I’ll stick to Lucius,”</p><p>“Okay <em> James </em>,” Lucius says between gritted teeth.  </p><p>Potter smirks before turning to Hadrian. </p><p>“So, how is Salazar not a blood purist and why do most people believe he is?” </p><p>Hadrian goes on to tell them how until Tom Riddle aka Voldemort (who’s a half-blood apparently) started telling everyone Salazar was a blood purist people were actually aware of the truth. It was even mentioned in some history books that Salzar disliked muggles for the same reason many witches and wizards at that time hated muggles; Their families, friends, and lovers were being killed for having magic. </p><p>Not because he thought they were lower than him because they didn’t have magic.</p><p>Which is shocking information to not only Lucius but Potter too if the shocked look on his face is anything to go by. </p><p>“Wow, Voldemort is actually a half-blood and his blood superiority thing is just internalized self-hatred. No wonder he hides behind a pseudonym instead of using his real name cause if he did everyone would know who he really is,” Potter says more to himself than anyone else. </p><p>“Pretty much,” Hadrian says. </p><p>“What else do you know about Salzar,” Lucius questions. </p><p>“Mmm, that’s about it,”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Hadrian shrugs, “I only met him a day before coming to school here. What I just told you is all I know about him,”</p><p>“You made it seem like you knew so much,” Potter says gobsmacked. </p><p>“Of course I did how else was I going to guarantee you’d talk to me again,”</p><p>“Your so sneaky,”</p><p>“Thank you,” Hadrian says, “anyway since you guys want to know more about him. Ask him any questions you got personally,”</p><p>Hadrian reaches behind the couch he’s been sitting on and holds a portrait in his hand. </p><p>
  <b>Salazar Slytherin’s portrait who’s been here the whole time.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>What in Merlin's name?</em>
</p><p>Lucius wants to talk but he can’t. His body is going haywire as Salazar crosses his legs calmly. </p><p>“Hello,” He says. </p><p>Lucius wants to run away. </p><p>“Hi,” James says, “when did you get here?”</p><p>“Hadrian here left his last class early and snuck out to come get me,” </p><p>“Oh cool,” Potter says awkwardly. </p><p>Things quiet down to a strained silence. </p><p>Does anyone have questions,” Hadrian asks quietly. </p><p>Potter shakes his head, his eyes wide. </p><p>“Werewolves!”</p><p>Everyone’s head turns towards Lucius. </p><p>He clears his throat. “I have questions about your research into werewolves and cures,”</p><p>“You wanna find a cure,” Potter asks. </p><p>Lucius nods. </p><p>Potter hums in response. “Interesting,” he mumbles his face blanking as he recedes into his own mind. </p><p>“I can assume you’ve done your own fair share of research into this topic,” Salazar states. </p><p>“I have,”</p><p>“Tell me what you have so far,”</p><p>Lucius tells him and in turn Potter and Hadrian. So far he’s found that werewolves, when the full moon comes along, are in two sets of behavior. </p><p>The first is face distortion, having a hard time swallowing, tiredness, and a sort of paralysis of the limbs that makes it hard for them to move their limbs. This all happens the day of the full moon but stops an hour or two before phasing into the next set of behavior. </p><p>Which is when they become aggressive and irate. Begin to foam at the mouth and eat anything and everything they can from uneditable things like rock, earth, and rubbish. To animals and humans. At this point in the phase, they have already transformed into their wolf form. </p><p>When they return to their human form they experience fatigue, soreness, hunger, and headaches. Some people are still a bit irate for a few days after. </p><p>“Kind of sounds like rabies,” Hadrian says. </p><p>“What?” Lucius says. </p><p>“Rabies. It’s a muggle disease that affects animals and bitten humans. Their behavior when infected can become aggressive, they experience paralysis, inability to swallow, cravings for non-editable things, and foaming at the mouth,”</p><p>“Is there a cure,” Salazar and Lucius ask in unison. </p><p>“No, but there is a vaccine to prevent it,”</p><p>Lucius’s mind is racing. If he can get his hands on that muggle vaccine and any and all information on it and the disease he can maybe apply it to werewolves since they experience the same symptoms. Except for turning into a werewolf of course.</p><p>“Is there a way you can get a hold of this vaccine,” Lucius asks Hadrian. </p><p>“If I break into a few places yeah,” Hadrian says, “I can also get you some books about the disease and the research into it,”</p><p>“Please do,” Lucius says ignoring his need to not be indebted to people. </p><p>“I’ll get them to you as soon as possible. Although I’ll have to figure a way to sneak out of school again. I barely made it this time,”</p><p>“Just wait until the weekend to go home and get it,” Lucius says. </p><p>Hadrian pauses. “I can do that,”</p><p>“I thought you had a thing that weekend,” Potter asks. </p><p>“I do, but it won’t be a big deal to run a quick errand,”</p><p>“Since it’s no big deal I’ll come along with you to help you steal a vaccine,”</p><p>“You don’t have to James,” Hadrian says thinly. </p><p>“I want to,”</p><p>“Thank you,” Hadrian says apprehension in his every word. </p><p>For one reason or another Hadrian doesn’t want James to come along nor does he want to run an errand when he goes home this weekend. </p><p>Lucius begins to wonder what he has to hide but he shakes the thoughts away, it’s not his business to know. </p><p>“I’m very grateful to you Hadrian for going through the trouble to help me,” Lucius says. </p><p>“It’s no problem,”</p><p>Lucius hears a throat clear. He looks to see Potter looking at him expectantly. </p><p>Lucius sighs. “Thanks for helping me as well James,” he says dryly. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” he says smugly. </p><p>Lucius can feel his eye twitch. </p><p>“Your face is doing something,” Potter says. </p><p>“My face is fine,” </p><p>“Sure,” he says, “on a more serious note. I think what your doing is pretty noble,”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Lucius never thought he’d hear James Potter of all people compliment a Slytherin. </p><p>“Yeah, I think what you're doing shows you care about the things werewolves have to go through every month,”</p><p>“I also care about the discrimination they face for something they can’t control,” Lucius states calmly. </p><p>Potter smiles (it makes Lucius feel weird to have Potter of all people smile at him for a good reason). “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but lately I’ve been thinking not all Slytherins are bad. And you and Hadrian are kind of helping with that,”</p><p>“We just had a real conversation today how am I helping you?”</p><p>“You care about something that doesn’t involve yourself which goes against the supposed traits of a Slytherin,” James says. “Sorry to suddenly lay this on you guys but I’ve been thinking a lot over the past two days and I’m starting to rethink why I feel and think a certain way about some things,”</p><p>“Like what,” Hadrian asks. </p><p>“Slytherin’s obviously, but dark magic as well. I know most if not all Slytherins use dark magic. I’ve always been told if someone uses dark magic their a bad person but Hadrian seems like a pretty good guy and you’re starting to seem that way too,”</p><p>This is certainly a turn of events. It seems James is starting to question everything he believes. And Lucius can never pass up an opportunity to educate. </p><p>“If you want to learn about dark magic I have some books I can lend you,”</p><p>“For real?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lucius sighs, “and if you have any questions you can ask me anytime,”</p><p>“You’re not just a cool Slytherin you’re a cool dude,” James declares.</p><p>Oh, Merlin. He is already beginning to regret this. </p><p>“Hug?” He says opening his arms. </p><p>“Merlin no,”</p><p>This boy is far too affectionate for Lucius's tastes. </p><p>“I’ll take that hug,” Hadrian says, walking towards James. </p><p>“You are ruining the Slytherin name, Hadrian,”</p><p>“How so,” he asks, his arms firmly wrapped around James Potter the Gryffindor. </p><p>Lucius sighs, “nevermind.”</p><p>He sincerely hopes his contact with them stops once the prank competition, book lending, and vaccine stealing ends. Listing these things out makes Lucius want to find a pond and sit at the bottom of it. </p><p>He gets the feeling it's only going to get worse. </p><p>How did his life get here in the span of one day?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be Sirius’s POV.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Saudade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning ⚠️: Corny angst, family reunions, and the male version of a sister complex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Three Days Left</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>Sirius wakes to the sound of screaming.</p><p>Hopping out of his bed he grabs his wand adrenaline coursing through his veins. His legs shake when his feet touch the floor. None of his friends are in bed.</p><p>He quietly walks out of his dorm room and steps into something wet. Looking down he sees red puddles and splatters across the floor. He sees small red footprints. </p><p>Regulus. </p><p>James.</p><p>Remus. </p><p>Peter.</p><p>Is all that’s running through his head as he runs down the hall blood covering his feet. He runs past the baths that seem to be the source of the chaos. He doesn’t stop to look into it. All that matters is finding his brother and his friends. So he ignores the sticky slap of his feet against the linoleum in fear that he’ll stop and fully understand what the hell he’s running through. </p><p>He runs towards the Slytherin dorms and yells for his brother. </p><p>“Sirius?” </p><p>Turning around with a small relief lightening his heavy heart Sirius finds his brother colored green.</p><p>“What happened to you?”</p><p>“Some asshole put dye in the showerheads. Each house had their house colors in their showers, which is why I’m green,”</p><p>Each house got covered in its own colors. Colors. Gryffindor’s is red. This means he hadn’t run through blood he ran through <em> red paint. </em></p><p>Sirius snorts then chuckles until he’s laughing loudly. He wraps his brother in a tight hug that’s more suffocation then affection.</p><p>“I thought we were under attack,” Sirius bubbles out as he holds his brother tighter; his legs are still shaking, “I thought you might be hurt or worse,”</p><p>“On the side of the attackers,” Regulus says coldly, his arms firmly attached to his sides.</p><p>Sirius sighs and parts from his brother. “No, I thought you might be dead,”</p><p>Regulus blinks in surprise, “well, I’m not dead and I’m not hurt so you can go back to your friends now,”</p><p>He doesn’t know why he feels so shocked. This is how their relationship has been since Sirius made it clear he was leaving home with or without Regulus. He knows it was wrong to leave his brother but he couldn’t drag him to James’s house only for him to leave. Sirius knows if he stayed in that house any longer he’d lose himself in a cloud of bitterness, worthlessness, and self-loathing. </p><p><em> &lt; Still doesn’t make leaving Regulus behind justified &gt; </em> Sirius’s mind whispers. </p><p>“Right,” he says quietly, “Be safe pup,” Sirius begins to leave but he gets a response from Regulus.</p><p>“I’m always safe, Sirius, especially with Voldemort watching out for all of us, but then again I wouldn’t need him if you were there,”</p><p>Sirius’s walk stutters at his brother's words. It feels like someone stabbed him in the heart even though he knows he has no one else to blame but himself. </p><p>“And don’t call me pup,” Regulus mumbles to Sirius’s receding back. </p><p>It makes him want to cry.</p><p> </p><p>                      ----------</p><p> </p><p>Sirius’s pasted on smile becomes real as he walks back to his dorm room. People in various colors, that does the job of telling which house they’re in, walk past in their colored robes that makes the dyed skin even more blatant.</p><p>Red, green, yellow, and blue students walk around the school scowls on the majority of their faces.</p><p>“James,” Sirius calls out to his red-dyed friend.</p><p>James makes his way to Sirius, “You seen Hadrian,” He asks.</p><p>“No, but I’m guessing he’s having a hard time trying to find you with you looking like everyone else and whatnot,”</p><p>“Not really,” Hadrian says making Sirius jump like a spooked animal,” I only had to follow the strong smell of arrogance to find you,”</p><p>“I assure you that I smell like oranges and lemon zest,”</p><p>“You don’t seem like the type to take showers,” </p><p>“I clearly take showers Hadrian that’s why I’m red,” James counters.</p><p>“I should’ve thought that through before I said it,”</p><p>“Clearly. And anyway don’t target me about taking showers Sirius obviously hasn't taken one yet,”</p><p>“Only because I woke up late and had run out of my bed in a panic,” Sirius defends.</p><p>“We can see that,” Hadrian points down, “because you're still in your underwear,” he says.</p><p>Oh, that’s why people are staring at him.</p><p>“I’m gonna go get dressed,”</p><p>“Please do. My eyes hurt,” Hadrian says pained.</p><p>“Of course they hurt most people can only handle this beauty in the dark,”</p><p>James snorts.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s why people can only look at you in the dark,” Hadrian says, his (perfectly shaped) eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Walked right into that one,” James says.</p><p>Sirius sighs out, “I’m kind of disappointed in myself,”</p><p>“You should be. You’re losing your mojo,”</p><p>“Or he never had much to begin with,” Hadrian comments.</p><p>Sirius jabs his finger at Hadrian, “enough with the sass. It’s too early for all of that,”</p><p>Hadrian mimes zipping his lips closed.</p><p>“Hurry to class when you get dressed I promise you’ll want to be there early,” James says mischievously. </p><p>“Got it,” Sirius responds before running off to get dressed; Hadrian's pocket watch glinting out the corner of his eye as he leaves.</p><p>Sirius knows damn well that Hadrian Slytherin is from the future. The little pocket watch dangling out of his pocket all the time is a confirmation. Because the last time Sirius saw that watch it was sitting on his bookshelf collecting dust before he moved out. </p><p>The thing is a family heirloom that hardly anyone is able to use because it takes a lot of magic just to get it to open and awaken. </p><p>Grandpa died trying to use it when he wanted to see his wife again after she passed. </p><p>In other words, it takes a lot of power to awaken it and it takes a lot of power to actually use it. It takes even more power based on how many years someone attempts to go back. </p><p>Grandpa tried to go back 8 years. Sirius wonders how many years Hadrian has gone back.</p><p>Sirius wonders many things about Hadrian like does he know Sirius in the future? Why is he here? What does want/need? Is he the enemy? Is he Voldemort’s secret son out to get revenge on the people who helped kill him?!</p><p>Sirius can’t help but snort. If Hadrian heard that he’d call him a cocky idiot for thinking he of all people would have a personal hand in getting rid of Voldemort. He’d also probably smack him upside the head for calling him Voldemort’s secret son. </p><p>Shaking his head Sirius finishes getting dressed and half-heartedly puts his tie on. He rushes to class (that’s the first and only time he can say that) he may have missed Hadrian’s prank in action but he will not miss James’s.</p><p>Stopping right in front of the class doors Sirius waits the two minutes it takes for the professor to finally open the door. He walks in carefully waiting for something to blow up when nothing happens he sits in his chair looking in it first of course.</p><p>He waits for something to happen, but nothing does. The class fills and each and every seat is taken except for one. Sirius gets a good feeling as the last student walks in and fills the last seat.</p><p>Suddenly Sirius’s feet are no longer on the floor but he’s still sitting in his chair. He hears the flapping of wings and turns around only to see feathered wings attached to the back of his chair.</p><p>His chair and everyone else’s flies through the open windows and out the classroom door. Sirius can hear the professor shouting in surprise. He flies over the grass, his feet just barely touching it, and flies up into the air.  The sky is so blue it looks like the ocean.  He startles when the chair grows straps and attaches him to it.</p><p>It twirls upside down and zooms past other students who are squealing and laughing.</p><p>Hogwarts is covered in dyed students flying around in strange chairs. They cover the school like polka dots on a shirt. </p><p>Looking down Sirius laughs. The professors are running around trying to catch students in flight. One of them flies up into the air holding onto a chair leg for dear life. Some of the professors have giant nets that they quickly put away at McGonagall’s request. </p><p>“This is amazing!” Sirius yells when James flies near him.</p><p>“Thank you,” James yells back zooming past him.</p><p>This is the best prank ever. Any excuse to not be in class is a good one. </p><p>Tragically, the fun ends fifteen minutes later when Headmaster Dippet finally figures out a spell to bring them back down safely.</p><p>Echoing boo’s travel across the whole of Hogwarts.</p><p>“Sorry to end your fun children,” Dippet says quietly yet firmly, ”but it is time to go back to your classes which luckily for all of you will be twenty minutes shorter due to this fiasco,” he says a small smile on his face mostly covered by his thick beard.</p><p>People cheer and remove themselves from the chairs. Sirius’s feet are unstable so he’s forced to wobble towards Hadrian when he sees him.</p><p>“Do you think you’ll win this round,” he asks.</p><p>“No, but I can see why and I’m not mad about it,” Hadrian responds.</p><p>“For a newbie prankster what you did was pretty good too,”</p><p>“Thank you,” Hadrian says, giving Sirius’s cheek a peck. “Let’s get back to class before we get in trouble,”</p><p>“I can’t wait for classes to end so we can find out what the score is,” Sirius says, trying to seem casual. He’s too busy crushing the butterflies in his stomach to really succeed though. </p><p>“I couldn’t agree more,”</p><p> </p><p>                ————————————</p><p> </p><p>Sirius steps into the room of requirement along with James who is anxiously popping his knuckles. </p><p>“Would you quit,” Sirius snaps, “you know I hate that,”</p><p>“Sorry, I just can’t wait to find out who won this round,”</p><p>“ It looks like we’re about to find out,” Hadrian says yet again popping up out of nowhere. </p><p>“Is that a skill of yours,” Sirius says, “popping up out of thin air?”</p><p>“No, but it seems like yours is being startled easily,”</p><p>“I don’t like your sass mister,”</p><p><em> &lt; Liar &gt; </em>His mind unhelpfully whispers. </p><p>“How tragic,” Hadrian replies. </p><p>“It truly is,”</p><p>“Are you two done now,” A very green Lucius Malfoy says. </p><p>Sirius can’t help but snort when he sees him because his white-blond hair and eyebrows are stark green as well. </p><p>“You look lovely Lucius,” James says. </p><p>“So do you. Red truly is your color,” he responds tersely. “Anyhow, let's give out scores now so I may retire to my room,”</p><p>“You mean so you can speak to a certain portrait lent to you,” Narcissa teases. </p><p>She smiles when Lucius glares at her. </p><p>“How have you been cousin,” Sirius asks. </p><p>“Fine,” she responds curtly, “How’s Regulus?”</p><p>Sirius can feel his good mood die again. He and Narcissa got along until Sirius left home without Regulus. </p><p>Narcissa is all about loving your siblings to death so leaving one behind is a cardinal sin to her. She now only speaks to him by asking about or mentioning Regulus in some capacity. </p><p>It’s massively annoying to his already guilty conscience. No one likes to be constantly reminded of their wrongdoings. </p><p>“How about you ask him,” Sirius says. </p><p>“I don’t have to. I speak to him almost every day. We’re practically siblings by now, Merlin knows he needs one,”</p><p>“He has one,”</p><p>“Does he?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sirius growls.</p><p>“How surprising,” she says condescension in every word. </p><p> He sincerely hopes he doesn’t have to keep interacting with Narcissa and Regulus. Seeing them both in one day is more than enough. </p><p>“We are prepared to score now,” a Hufflepuff girl with a pixie cut says. “I am Elpis by the way,”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Elpis,” they say in unison. </p><p>“Let’s quickly introduce ourselves and then move on,” she says. </p><p>They nod in agreement. </p><p>“I’m Nesta,” the second Hufflepuff girl says. </p><p>“I’m Frank Longbottom,” A Gryffindor says. </p><p>“Alice Fortescue,” a Gryffindor girl states bluntly. </p><p>“Pandora,” A Ravenclaw girl. </p><p>“Xenophilius Lovegood,” A Ravenclaw boy says. </p><p>Lucius and Narcissa introduce themselves as well. </p><p>“Now that that’s over let’s begin,” Elpis says, “After counting up all the points in total Hadrian Slytherin is scored a 61 and James Potter scores a 69,”</p><p>“Yes!” James exclaims. “I win and <b>you</b> lose,” he says dancing around happily. </p><p>“The first round,” Hadrian corrects. </p><p>James rolls his eyes,” you’re such a sore loser,” he mutters,  “anyway, me and Lucius need to speak so can you guys… depart from here,” he says looking at the other judges pointedly. </p><p>They file out of the room without protest and close the door behind them. </p><p>“What do you and Lucius need to talk about,” Sirius questions. </p><p>“He offered to lend me some books about dark magic so I could learn about it,”</p><p>Sirius is beyond surprised. James has never shown an interest in dark magic despite Sirius being a user. Throughout their friendship, they never discussed it together because Sirius had been far too afraid of losing James if they openly disagreed over dark and light magic. </p><p>“Right, I have the books with me,” Lucius says. He reaches into his bag and pulls them out and hands them to James.</p><p>James puts them into his school bag, “I have a few questions I wanted to ask first,”</p><p>“If you read the books the questions you may have will be answered for you,”</p><p>“Doubt it,”</p><p>Lucius breathes out slowly, “what questions do you have?”</p><p>“What's the difference between dark magic and dark arts?”</p><p>“That is answered in one of the books,” Lucius growls.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m asking you,”</p><p>Lucius looks like he’s going to explode. </p><p>“I think we’re going to go,” Hadrian says. He grabs Sirius’s arm and drags him out of the room Narcissa not far behind them.</p><p>They stop at the end of the hall.</p><p>“Talk to your brother,” Narcissa says to him before walking away.</p><p>Sirius sighs. He doesn’t want to talk to Regulus because that would require Sirius to confront the reason for their one-sided animosity. </p><p>He and Hadrian walk down the halls of Hogwarts in silence as Sirius tries to keep his mind off of his brother. </p><p>He doesn’t want to think about Regulus.</p><p>&lt; <em> and yet I think about him every damn day &gt; </em></p><p>“Can I ask you a personal question,” Hadrian asks, pulling Sirius from his thoughts.</p><p>“Is it about me and my brother?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>His mind really doesn’t want to talk about it but his mouth has other plans. “I suppose you may,” he says. </p><p>“Why don’t you and your brother talk anymore?”</p><p>“Because I left home without him,”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Sirius pauses before answering, “Because I couldn’t stay there anymore. We had the opportunity to finally leave but Regulus didn’t want to go,”</p><p>“Do you know why he wanted to stay?”</p><p>“No, we were too busy screaming at each other to have a real conversation,”</p><p>Hadrian says nothing for a moment.</p><p>“Do you hate him?”</p><p>Sirius whirls towards Hadrian, “of course not,” he snaps.</p><p>“Then why don’t you just talk to him,”</p><p>“It’s not that easy,” </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because he hates me and he’ll throw the fact I left in my face,”</p><p>“But you did leave. So how is Regulus bringing up the reason you don’t talk anymore ‘throwing it in your face’”</p><p>“I- I don’t know,”</p><p>“It sounds like you not only don’t want to face what you did wrong, but you don’t want to face the hurt you caused your brother either,” Hadrian says quietly.</p><p>“I know I hurt him,”</p><p>“If you know you hurt him why won’t you apologize to him,”</p><p>“He won’t accept my apology,”</p><p>“So?” Hadrian stops walking and faces Sirius, “Just because you apologize to someone doesn’t mean they have to accept it. Apologizing doesn’t equal forgiveness,”</p><p>“But I want him to forgive me,”</p><p>Hadrian sighs and puts his hand to Sirius’s cheek, “It doesn’t sound like your brother hates you. It sounds like he’s hurt, feeling abandoned, and is angry that his big brother won’t talk to him out of cowardice,”</p><p>“I’m not a coward,”</p><p>“Yes you are,” Hadrian counters firmly. </p><p>“I-”</p><p>“No more excuses Sirius! Go talk to your brother because I assure you that if you don’t talk to him right <em> now </em> You will live with that pain until the day you die!” Hadrian says his voice raised and irritated.</p><p>Sirius looks at Hadrian and his watering eyes and he knows. He knows something probably happens to Regulus or him that makes it too late for them to make up. He now knows that Hadrian definitely knows him in the future and that he ends up regretting not talking to Regulus.</p><p>He doesn’t want to never speak to Regulus again; he wants his first friend, the first person he ever loved back. </p><p>It had never been his parents; it had been his brother that he first felt love for. The first person he had a connection with. And he in all his stupidity broke that connection because he’s being a coward.</p><p>“Go,” Hadrian says, “the password to the dungeons is ‘Slytherin’,”</p><p>Sirius pauses, “Really?”</p><p>“Yes really, quit lollygagging and go already,”</p><p>“Right,” Sirius says. As he runs off down the hall he shouts a thank you to Hadrian.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he yells back.</p><p>Reaching Slytherin dorms Sirius enters and quickly makes his way through the dungeon. The only reason he knows where Regulus’s room is because he refused to go to his own room unless he could escort Regulus to his room.</p><p>Not bothering to knock he enters Regulus’s room (he’s always had the problem of not locking his doors). Regulus hops off of his bed when he sees him.</p><p>“Get out,”</p><p>“I need to talk to you,”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk to you,”</p><p>“Liar,” Sirius says.</p><p>Regulus’s face quickly twists into a rage, “<em> who the hell do you think you are, </em>” he hisses. </p><p>“Your brother who knows when you're lying,” he walks towards Regulus but stops when he backs away, “I messed up Regulus. I was so eager to leave home that I left you behind and tried to make it seem like it was your fault I abandoned you. I’m so sorry-”</p><p>“Shut up,” he says between clenched teeth, his eyes tearing up.</p><p>Sirius continues, “I hurt you and I shouldn’t have. Your my brother and I want you to know that I lov-”</p><p>The room blurs for a moment and Sirius puts his hand to his throbbing cheek in shock. </p><p>“You think you can just come in here and apologize and say you love me and everything will just suddenly be okay! Am I supposed to forgive you and pretend like I’m not terrified you’ll abandon me again,” Regulus shouts.</p><p>“I won’t,”</p><p>“How am I supposed to believe that when you promised years ago that you’d never leave me and what did you do?”</p><p>Sirius doesn’t say anything because he already knows what he did.</p><p>“<em> What did you do?!” </em>Regulus repeats. </p><p>“I left,” he answers.</p><p>“Exactly,” He says, his cheeks covered in angry tears. “If you want forgiveness get on your knees and beg for it,”</p><p>Sirius sinks to the ground. His knees slamming into the floor so hard he feels the stinging travel up his legs and stomach.</p><p>Regulus scoffs, “you’re a fucking idiot,” he yanks his fingers through his hair, “I didn’t want you to actually get on your knees,”</p><p>“Then what do you want?”</p><p>“For you to have never left. I want you to understand, to <b>listen</b> to the reason why I stayed home. I want you to make an Unbreakable Vow that you’ll never abandon me again,”</p><p>“I can do that,” Sirius says his eyes staring intensely at Regulus, “Tell me, Regulus, tell me all the things you never got to say- to explain,”</p><p>Regulus bites at his lip, his eyes looking anywhere but at Sirius. “I thought if I tried hard enough that one day our parents would love us. That if we stayed and endured they would feel anything other than coldness towards us. I thought they would see us as their sons,” Regulus’s voice wobbles, “I was wrong,” he chuckles emptily, “I’m such an idiot,”</p><p>Sirius stands up and cups his brother's face. “You are not an idiot for wanting your parents to love you because that would make me an idiot too,”</p><p>“But you actually are an idiot,”</p><p>Sirius laughs sadly, “That’s true,” he says. </p><p>Regulus wraps his arms around Sirius’s back and shoves his face into his neck as he cries. Sirius holds Regulus as he gets out all the pain and strife that he can’t put into words.</p><p>“I missed you,” he mumbles into Sirius's neck.</p><p>“I missed you too,” Sirius replies.</p><p>He runs his fingers through his brother's hair and holds him as he continues to weep.</p><p>“I missed you so fucking much,” Sirius whispers.</p><p>                     </p><p>                 ------------------</p><p> </p><p>“I meant it when I said I’d make that vow,” Sirius says, still holding onto his brother who sat down on the floor at some point.</p><p>“You don’t have to,”</p><p>Sirius gives his brother a sharp look, “I don’t care if I have to do it or not it’s happening,” Sirius feels determined when he says his next sentence, “As a matter of fact, I’m doing it tonight.”</p><p>Standing up Sirius pulls his brother with him. They race out of the room while Sirius looks at the Marauders map in order to find James.</p><p>Going to his dorm where the map says James is, Sirius walks through the Gryffindor common area ignoring the looks he gets from his housemates.</p><p>Banging open his door he ignores the questions and shouts he gets from Remus and Peter.</p><p>Sirius points his finger at a surprised James sitting next to Hadrian. “Help me make an Unbreakable Vow,”</p><p>“Okay,” James says easily.</p><p>Sirius brings his brother to stand in front of him.</p><p>“Sirius,” Regulus says quietly.</p><p>“I meant what I said,”</p><p>Sirius clasps their hands together. The tip of James’s red glowing wand rests against their hands.</p><p>“Begin,” James says.</p><p>Regulus clears his throat his eyes flickering around the room before resting on Sirius, “I Regulus Black ask Sirius Black to never abandon me again in this life and the next,”</p><p>“I Sirius Black accept these terms and vow to never break them,”</p><p>The magic from James’s wand wraps around their collapsed hands like a red hot rope. It fades into their wrist leaving a thin red line in its wake.</p><p>Regulus and Sirius let each other's hands go.</p><p>“You actually did it,” Regulus says aghast.</p><p>“Of course I did. I never want us to be apart again,”</p><p>Regulus pulls him into another hug.</p><p>“I love you,” Regulus mumbles. </p><p>Sirius smiles. He may sound like he didn’t want to say it, but Sirius will take it anyway. It’s been a long time since he last heard that from his brother.</p><p>“I love you too,”</p><p>Sirius holds onto his brother for dear life and basks in their renewed (yet fragile) connection.</p><p>Sirius freezes up when two unfamiliar arms wrap around them.</p><p>“I love you guys,” James says with a sigh.</p><p>Sirius looks to Regulus and watches him close his eyes in exasperation. </p><p>“Have you ever heard of a cliff and jumping off of it,”</p><p>“Yup,”</p><p>“Good. I just wanted to make sure you knew,” Regulus replies. </p><p>They stand there awkwardly until James says something again, “Regulus?”</p><p>He gets a questioning grunt in response.</p><p>“You can live with me if you want to,”</p><p>Sirius quietly sucks in a sharp breath; he knows this is a touchy subject for Regulus. </p><p>“Would your parents approve,” he asks surprisingly calm. </p><p>“Obviously,”</p><p>“Then I’ll think about it and make a decision when summer comes along,”</p><p>Sirius and James smile. </p><p>Stepping away from Regulus, Sirius addresses James, “how did the dark magic session go?”</p><p>“Good,” James says with a smile, “Really good,”</p><p>“Dark Magic?” Regulus says curiously. </p><p>“Lucius has been teaching him a thing or two,” Sirius answers. </p><p>Regulus looks at James with a newfound interest, “guess there’s more to you than stupidity,”</p><p>“Guess there’s more to you than bitterness,”</p><p>They both move towards each other already prepared to kill one another. It seems they have no tolerance for each other whatsoever. </p><p>“Hey!” Sirius exclaims, “you two are not doing this,”</p><p>They look away from each other to glance at Sirius but turn to glare at each other again, completely ignoring him. </p><p>“Stay away from my brother James, you've already had enough time with him,” Regulus says tight-lipped. </p><p>“I’d rather die,”</p><p>“That a promise,”</p><p>“It sure is,”</p><p>“Are you two really fighting over me,” Sirius groans in disbelief. </p><p>Sadly his words yet again fall on deaf ears. </p><p>“I’ll kill you if you keep what’s mine away from me again,” Regulus says with conviction. </p><p><em> &lt; That </em> <b> <em>totally</em> </b> <em> doesn’t sound weird &gt; </em> Sirius’s mind says. &lt; <em> Also, when did they decide it was James who kept me from Regulus. We just had a discussion about how it was my fault. &gt; </em></p><p>“The feeling is mutual,” James responds. </p><p>“I’m not a thing,” Sirius mutters in a sing-song voice. </p><p>Sirius stands there watching his brother and best friend argue over who gets him and who doesn’t. And he laughs.</p><p>Sirius is the happiest guy in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who left a kudo, bookmark, and or comment☺️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flirtations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah but I’m asking you,” he says. </p><p>James enjoys the way Lucius practically blows up at him acting like an idiot. </p><p>Getting under a Malfoys skin is always a win but the Malfoy being Lucius just makes it ten times better. James found Lucius’s normally cool and elegant facade breaking amusing and kind of cute. </p><p>“You like irritating me,” Lucius states. </p><p>James nods. </p><p>Lucius breathes out very slowly. “The difference between dark magic and the dark arts is that the dark arts have evil intentions through and through…”</p><p>When using dark arts the intention of the spells, hexes, charms, etc is to cause harm to someone or something (commit atrocities basically). And if you are not causing harm you are going against nature by bringing something from the dead or mutating an animal or human into an abomination. It also has the terrible side effect of corrupting someone’s state of mind, in other words, making them mad. </p><p>Now, dark magic is exactly what it sounds like- a darker version of light magic. You can of course have bad intentions when using dark magic but the same can be said for any kinds of magic. The inherent difference is the power behind a spell and the freedom it has. </p><p>“Freedom?” James says confused. </p><p>“How do I say this,” Lucius mumbles to himself, “freedom and power of a spell go hand in hand. For example, if you cast a Lumos using light magic the tip of your wand lights up, but if you use dark magic the light can become bright enough to blind temporarily or in some cases permanently. The reason dark magic has such a greater reaction is that it doesn’t have the harder restriction of not being able to use it for intentionally darker purposes like light magic..”</p><p>Although, this doesn’t include the intent behind a light magic spell and the actual outcome. You can easily use the Brackium Emendo to heal broken bones but if you mess it up you can completely remove someone’s bones. And that sounds painful having your tissue and tendons ripped away from your bones as they’re magically torn out. </p><p>Anyhow, to cut a long explanation short; Dark magic has a greater reaction and power because of the freedom it has compared to light magic. </p><p>“So, how powerful a wizard or witch is isn’t just based on how strong their magic inherently is, but what kind of magic they use as well,” James says. </p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“And even though you can have bad intentions while using light magic it has harsh restrictions that won’t allow you to do something on the level of dark magic,”</p><p>Lucius nods. </p><p>Knowing all of this now James has one question echoing in his mind. </p><p>“Then why is dark magic so feared if it’s as simple as what you explained to me?”</p><p>“It’s feared because dark magic is dangerous and unpredictable especially if you have no training. It also does not help that it does not have any restrictions other than being unable to use spells that veer into the dark arts. In conclusion, people fear the unknown and uncontrolled,”</p><p>James feels kind of stupid now. His whole life he had been absolutely convinced dark magic is the same thing as dark arts and anyone who used it was evil. </p><p>But now that he knows the real difference it makes him angry that dark magic is feared because people for One, don’t know any better and Two, are angry they can’t control it or learn enough about it to control it so they condemn it.</p><p>He is already questioning everything he thought he knew and this most certainly does not help. He wants to learn more. </p><p>“Lucius, can you tell me how much Slytherin’s and dark magic users are judged and treated just for being themselves. I feel like I get the basics but I want to know from someone who experiences it personally,” James says determinedly. </p><p>He watches Lucius’s face tense before he begins to go into detail about the amount of mistreatment dark magic users and Slytherin’s go through. </p><p>He explains that even the teachers here despite their supposed professionalism actively mistreat them and favor other houses. They give stronger penalties for something other houses get a slap on the wrist for doing. </p><p>Lucius says that it’s hard to make friends outside of Slytherin and if you do you have to walk on eggshells in order to keep them. </p><p>How no one trusts them with anything. How everyone believes every Slytherin fits the stereotype placed upon them. </p><p>How Slytherin’s who graduated Hogwarts or people who use dark magic have a hard time finding jobs now. Because ‘no one wants a death eater or dark arts user working for them.’</p><p>It’s especially hard for them to get a job in teaching and in the healing field. No one wants them around children and weak or sick people. </p><p>“That’s disgusting,” James mutters.</p><p>“Imagine how <b>we</b> feel,”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” James says,” for being one of those people that mistreated Slytherin’s. I’m sorry for adding on to the pain you guys face constantly,”</p><p>“I’m not going to tell you it’s okay because it’s not. But I will say I do appreciate you changing your ways and trying to learn more about us even though it’s not our job to educate you,”</p><p>“With some thought I decided I won’t bother you with questions after this session. Because I know I can educate myself by taking the time to research,”</p><p>Lucius smiles and it does something awful to James’s heart. </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind practicing spells with you so you don’t get yourself killed,” Lucius says quietly, his eyes pointed towards the floor. </p><p>James looks at him pleased.</p><p>“What,” Lucius asks, after a moment of silence.</p><p>“Nothing,” James says with a small smile, “you're just really cute,”</p><p>“I- okay,” Lucius mumbles his cheeks Gryffindor red. </p><p>James isn’t the only one that looks good in red apparently. </p><p>Lucius’s face turns even redder. </p><p>Guess he accidentally said that out loud. </p><p>Lucius clears his throat, “right uh how about we try doing small dark spells and a light version of that spell so you can tell the difference,”</p><p>“Okay,” James replies softly. </p><p>James is starting to figure he’s got a thing for blondes and dark-haired boys. (Although, redheads are still hot.)</p><p>Lucius and James practice the Caterwauling Charm to see the difference between the two magics. </p><p>With light magic, the charm is immensely annoying and can give a headache, but with dark magic, the charm grows so loud they have to stop because James almost faints.</p><p>“Get some rest, drink water, and avoid loud noises for the rest of the night,” Lucius says. </p><p>“I’ll make sure to do that,” James replies, “I’ll see you later, Lucius,”</p><p>Lucius inclines his head and follows James out of the room. </p><p>As they go their separate ways James runs into Hadrian. </p><p>“Hey,” Hadrian says. </p><p>“Hey,”</p><p>Hadrian's eyes flicker to the retreating back of Lucius, “how did the session go?”</p><p>“It went really well, I learned a lot of things today,”</p><p>“That’s good,” Hadrian quirks his lips, “I’m glad you get along with a Slytherin,”</p><p>James raises an eyebrow, “I get along with you,”</p><p>“I know, but it’s different with me,”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>Hadrian smiles mysteriously nothing on his face but amusement. James gets the feeling he knows a joke that James will never learn. </p><p>“That’s for me to know,”</p><p>“And me to find out,” James finishes.</p><p>“Trust me when I say you will never find out.  I won’t be here long enough for you too,” Hadrian says. </p><p>“You’re leaving?” He says his stomach dropping. </p><p>James hasn’t known Hadrian long enough to feel this way but he really doesn’t want him to leave. He was just beginning to get to know what kind of person Hadrian is. James may not know his past or personal life experiences, but he does know Hadrian's personality and that is enough for James to want Hadrian to stay. </p><p>“I’m leaving this weekend,” Hadrian says. </p><p>“You just got here,”</p><p>“True, but I was never supposed to be here,” he says quietly. </p><p>“I wish you could stay longer,”</p><p>“I do too,”</p><p>“Then why leave?”</p><p>“Because I have to go home to my family,”</p><p>“I thought you said you’re parents and godfather was dead,”</p><p>“They are. I just have a big responsibility to fulfill at home that I can’t ignore, James, it’s a matter of life and death,”</p><p>“You’re 16, why do you have to deal with something that heavy?”</p><p>Hadrian laughs,” I don’t know why actually. I’ve just had this responsibility since I was born,”</p><p>“Are there no adults in your life that can take that responsibility for you,”</p><p>“There are adults in my life they just decided to leave it to me,”</p><p>“That’s fucked up,”</p><p>“I know,” Hadrian puts his hand on James’s cheek, “thank you for caring,”</p><p>“Of course I care. I’m already attached to you,”</p><p>“You barely know me,”</p><p>“So what,”</p><p>“Stop,” Hadrian says looking away. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It’s just you’ve shown more worry than people I’ve known for years and it’s really making me think,”</p><p>“Maybe you should get to know new people,”</p><p>“They are all I know,”</p><p>“Not anymore,” James says, staring into Hadrian’s eyes in order to get his point across. </p><p>James holds their gaze and watches Hadrian shudder and look away, “do you want to go and do something,” he asks.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“I don’t know-“ Hadrian replies. </p><p>James’s eyes follow Hadrian's tongue as he licks his lips nervously.</p><p> “-read a book or something,”</p><p>“Or something,” James repeats quietly. He puts some space between the two of them. “There’s this horrible book I read that I’d love to rant to you about,”</p><p>“I do love a rant,”</p><p>“Good because this is book full of stupid shit,”</p><p>They walk to his dorm room as James explains the overall plot of the book before he gets into how terrible it is. By the time they get to his dorm Hadrian is no longer tense and unsettled by James. </p><p>Settling down James begins to rant, “this guy breaks into her house while she’s showering and is holding her <b>used</b> underwear when she walks out. And this guy is supposed to be her one true love more like one true stalker! I mean-“</p><p>James is interrupted when Sirius bursts into the room with his brother by his side. </p><p>“Help me make an Unbreakable Vow,”</p><p>“Okay,” James answers easily.</p><p>                      ——————————</p><h1>
  <b>    Two Days Left. </b>
</h1><p>James, yet again, steps into the great hall with Sirius by his side. </p><p>“Hey guys,” Hadrian says walking towards them. </p><p>“Hey,” James and Sirius reply. “What’s the prank you got for today?”</p><p>“You’ll find out soon,” Hadrian says simply. </p><p>“Speaking of pranks, when is yours going to happen,” Sirius asks. </p><p>“It’ll start at curfew,”</p><p>“Which is when everyone will be in their room,” Hadrian states.</p><p>James smiles slyly and doesn’t comment further. </p><p>Hadrian shakes his head, “you know this means we won’t find out what the score is until tomorrow right,”</p><p>“Yeah but I’m not worried about it. I never worry when I know I’ll win,”</p><p>“Your excitement and nervousness yesterday says otherwise,”</p><p>“Touché,” James says reluctantly. </p><p>“Don’t be a sour pout,” Sirius says ruffling James’s hair. </p><p>“I’m always sour Padfoot,” James says, he wraps his arms around Sirius’s neck, “you just make me sweet,” he wiggles his eyebrows for extra effect. </p><p>Sirius laughs before playing along. He drops his voice an octave, “Come a little closer and I’ll show you just how sweet you can get,”</p><p>James knows they’re just playing especially because they play around like this all the time and half the time he starts it. But he can’t deny that a thrill had run up his spine at Sirius’s words. </p><p>“Ugh. You wanna let my brother go you weirdo,” Regulus says appearing beside them. </p><p>“No, Sirius is kind of in the process of saying he likes me better than you,”</p><p>“James!” Sirius reprimands. “That’s not true Regulus,”</p><p>“So you don’t like me?”</p><p>“I do, but not more than my brother,”</p><p>James gasps dramatically, “I thought we had something special,”</p><p>“We do,” he amends. </p><p>“Admit it, Sirius, you were just using me to replace Regulus until you two got back together,”</p><p>Hadrian gasps, “Sacré bleu!” he pulls James to his chest in a comforting hug, “you two-timing monster!”</p><p>“Stop! I was not replacing you and stop phrasing it like we were dating, Regulus is my brother, not my boyfriend,”</p><p>“ <em> ‘were’ </em>,” James repeats, “when did we stop dating,”</p><p>“We were never dating in the first place!”</p><p>James begins to fake sob. “How could he do this to me, Hadrian, I thought he loved me,”</p><p>“People like him don’t know the meaning of love,” Hadrian says dramatically while looking Sirius up and down. </p><p>Sirius rolls his eyes in exasperation. </p><p>“James,” Regulus says quietly, “he wasn’t replacing me with you-“</p><p>“Thank yo- wait, don’t go playing into James’s stupid game,” Sirius says. </p><p>“It was the other way around,” Regulus finishes an over the top cruel smile on his face. </p><p>James gasps and fake cries harder into Hadrian's chest as Regulus begins to cackle like a corny villain. </p><p>“All three of you are irritating,” Sirius growls storming off to the Gryffindor table. </p><p>They begin to laugh at Sirius’s frustration. They stop when others begin to file into the great hall and the three of them follow Sirius so as not to be crowded.</p><p>James ignores the looks from fellow Gryffindors because of the two Slytherin’s by his side. </p><p>Sirius plops down and promptly jumps back up when someone yells, “be a little more gentle will ya!”</p><p>Sirius looks around frantically trying to find the source. Hadrian begins to quietly giggle. </p><p>“Hey! Your ass stinks lady I don’t want that sitting on me,” another voice yells at a blushing Ravenclaw girl. </p><p>The room soon begins to fill with insults and shouting as more people enter the great hall and sit down. </p><p>“Get off me before you break me!”</p><p>“Just because your fart is silent doesn’t mean I didn’t feel it!”</p><p>“I can’t breathe!”</p><p>Janes reaches his hand out to a chair and pokes it, “ow!”</p><p>James pokes it again, “stop poking me you bitch!”</p><p>It’s the chairs. The chairs are yelling and hurling insults whenever someone touches them or sits down. </p><p>“You spelled the chairs?”</p><p>“Every single one in Hogwarts,” Hadrian replies proudly. </p><p>“That is fucking hilarious,” James says smiling. </p><p>“Thank you,” Hadrian says. “Anyway since it’s breakfast we might as well sit down,”</p><p>“On the talking chairs?” Regulus says. </p><p>“Yup,”</p><p>“Great,” Regulus mumbles, “this is just great,”</p><p>James shrugs and sits down, “ get off of me!” The chair yells. </p><p>James ignores it and waits for the others to sit down. The chairs of course have some form of protest but stop yelling after the first insult. </p><p>Although they do yell when someone starts wiggling around too much. </p><p>“These chairs are freaking awesome,” Sirius says. </p><p>“Well thank you,” Sirius’s chair says with a country drawl. </p><p>“It’s no problem gorgeous,”</p><p>The chair girl thing giggles, “aren’t you just a charmer,”</p><p>“I try,” Sirius replies. </p><p>James feels unsettled, to say the least. He wants to wipe his mind clean of ever seeing and hearing his friend flirt with a talking chair. </p><p>“I regret this,” Hadrian whispers to James and Regulus. </p><p>“You should,” Regulus says, as they continue to watch Sirius flirt. </p><p>“Ya know I don’t mind you sitting here you do have a nice butt,” She says.</p><p>Sirius laughs, “and you call <em> me </em> the charmer,”</p><p>“I’m not much of one,”</p><p>“I beg to differ. This is the fastest anyone’s ever gotten me to sit on their face,”</p><p>Regulus gags and Hadrian puts his fork down in disgust. </p><p>James doesn’t feel hungry anymore.</p><p>“Okay, this is too damn much,” Hadrians says and pulls out his wand.</p><p>“No!” She screams, “don’t hurt him please! I love him!”</p><p>“I love you too!”</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt him-“</p><p>“Oh, thank goodness,”</p><p>“I’m hurting you,” Hadrian finishes. He throws a spell at her and goes back to his breakfast once it dissipates. </p><p>“Susie?!” Sirius yells. He waits for a reply and when nothing happens he shrugs, “it was fun while it lasted,”</p><p>“You. Disgust. Me,” Regulus says. </p><p>“What did I do?”</p><p>“You were flirting with a chair you man whore,”</p><p>“I’m not a man whore,” Sirius rebuts. </p><p>“Yeah you are, you flirt with everyone and apparently everything now,”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with being flirtatious,” Sirius says. </p><p>“True, but you’re not flirtatious you’re a man whore,”</p><p>“Stop calling me a man whore,”</p><p>“Man whore, man whore, man whore,” Regulus mocks. </p><p>“Shut up,” Sirius exclaims, “you’re not funny,” he says with a wobbling lip. </p><p>James rolls his eyes. </p><p>And Regulus stops his teasing. “I’m sorry. You know I don’t actually mean it,” he says quietly. </p><p>“No I don’t know, Regulus, practically everyone thinks that of me why would you be any different,”</p><p>James is sure he can see his brain from his extra hard eye roll. </p><p>“Because I’m your brother… and I love you,”</p><p>Sirius’s face lights up and he doesn’t look so sad anymore, “awww you love me,” Sirius teases. </p><p>Regulus’s face twists when he realizes he’s been tricked. “I take back what I just said,”</p><p>“Too late,” Sirius says quickly, “ ~you love me~” he sings. </p><p>Regulus groans and continues to argue against his love for Sirius. </p><p>James watches Sirius preen under Regulus’s attention and vice versa. He feels happy for Sirius. </p><p>Despite his happy go lucky attitude James knew he wasn’t fully happy without his brother by his side. </p><p>As a friend James is obviously happy that his best friend is happy. The growing, open-minded, and eager to learn part of James is happy. The other mean, selfish, and unsympathetic part of James is not happy at all. </p><p>It keeps rising like a demonic Phoenix spewing jealousy and possessiveness despite the many times James has quietly burned it to ashes. </p><p>James wants to throw a hissy fit and spray Regulus with Slytherin be gone repellent. And maybe rearrange that stupidly handsome face of his, maybe kiss it a little just to savor that handsomeness before it gets ruined- and wow. </p><p>James has three sides apparently. The good, the bad, and the horny.</p><p>In the past few days, his mind has jumped from thinking about Lily to thinking about Hadrian, Sirius, Lucius, and Regulus. His hormones really need to chill the fuck out. </p><p>Don’t get him wrong they were all definitely hot. James just didn’t realize he’d be affected by it so much. </p><p>Lily with her deep red-orange hair, gorgeous green eyes, and red freckles that twinkle like stars. </p><p>Sirius with his dark black hair and silver eyes that mirrored his brother. The only difference being Regulus has dimples (and a sharp jawline) and Sirius has moles or beauty marks. (It doesn’t help that Sirius is so connected to his animagus form that his canines became as sharp as his grim form. In other words, James found fangs or sharp teeth hot.)</p><p>Hadrian with his black hair, red freckles, and green eyes that made them pop. </p><p>And finally Lucius with his more white than blond hair and grey eyes. </p><p>To put it another way, James is a chaotic bisexual. </p><p>James is pulled from his thoughts when the bell rings, signaling the end of breakfast.</p><p>They get up and go their separate ways to class. </p><p>James can’t wait until class is over so he can not only do his own research about dark magic but see the reactions to his prank. </p><p>It is going to be amazing. </p><p> </p><p>               —————————————</p><p> </p><p>Regulus is in a place between bothered yet ignorable and annoyed to the core. </p><p>All-day the enchanted chairs have been talking and throwing insults. </p><p>He did not enjoy being told he looks like his family inbreeds with their cousins. He wouldn’t be so annoyed if it wasn’t true. All Pureblood families occasionally marry cousins or distant cousins in order to keep the blood ‘pure’. </p><p>So yeah Regulus probably does look like an inbreed. </p><p>Regulus sees the cause of his annoyance and quickly accosts him. </p><p>“Hadrian Amias Slytherin, if you don’t unenchant these damn chairs I am going to lose my mind,”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow, “you already look like you have,” he comments. </p><p>“Okay, let's get one thing straight I am <b>not</b> my brother, therefore, I will not tolerate your little one-liners,”</p><p>“Apologies Mr.Black,” Hadrian says politely. </p><p>“I accept your apology,” Regulus straightens his tie, “now back to our earlier topic can you stop the chairs from speaking please,”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“I’m sorry can you repeat that?”</p><p>“You heard my answer the first time,”</p><p>Regulus stares Hadrian down who returns his stare just as coldly. </p><p>“I did hear your answer the first time,” Regulus admits. </p><p>“Then why did you ask me to repeat it,”</p><p>“Because I was giving you a chance to change your answer,”</p><p>“My answer will not change,” Hadrian says coldly. </p><p>They stare at each other, the air around them tense and brittle. And finally the tension cracks.. with a smile. </p><p>“Most people would have backed down,” Regulus says with respect. </p><p>“I am not most people,”</p><p>“Bit of a cliche response, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I don’t mind being cliche,”</p><p>“You should,”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Being cliche is only entertaining for a short time. After a while it gets boring,”</p><p>“I never get boring,”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’m very sure,”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“My life is full of entertaining adventures,”</p><p>“Give me an example,”</p><p>“Well, that one time me and a friend flew to school in a flying muggle car, or confronted an escaped prisoner, or fought a basilisk, or jumped through time with a time-turner in order to save a creature from execution,”</p><p>“Sounds tiring,”</p><p>“Believe me it is,”</p><p>“I suppose being boring isn’t all that bad in comparison,”</p><p>“Sometimes I wish my life was boring, but then I remember I’d just be bored and that’s no good,”</p><p>“Then it seems being boring is only wanted when in desperate need of a break from adventure,”</p><p>“No truer words have ever been said,”</p><p>“Then chocolate being the best thing in the world is a lie then,”</p><p>“Merlin no. Chocolate is a gift to the world that we do not deserve,”</p><p>“Now <b>that</b> is the truest statement ever heard,” Regulus says thoroughly amused. </p><p>“Would you like to walk to the dorms with me,” Hadrian asks. </p><p>“I would love too,”</p><p>Regulus is more than happy to keep the interaction between him and Hadrian going. He despite all his years here has not had a real friend besides Sirius. </p><p>He would like to have one that isn’t his brother. And Hadrian seems like the perfect candidate. </p><p>They settle in the common room and speak on trivial things that make Regulus giddy regardless. </p><p>He enjoys having a conversation that is not deep and exhausting. Sometimes it’s nice to have a simple and enjoyable conversation about preferred teas, entertainment, and unbelievable rumors going around the school that they find hilarious. </p><p>They particularly like the one about Headmaster Dippet hiding absurd things in his beard. (Like frogs and small birds.)</p><p>Before they know it the bell signaling curfew dings. </p><p>“Well l that was fas-“</p><p>Regulus can not finish his sentence because he suddenly feels like he’s been tossed into a whirlpool. </p><p>He crashes to the floor and barely misses hitting his head onto the wooden floor. </p><p>Closing his eyes to get rid of the dizziness Regulus slowly opens them back up only to close them again from the sickening amount of red he sees. </p><p>“What the-“ He hears Hadrian exclaim, “why are we in the Gryffindor tower?”</p><p>Regulus snaps his eyes open only to confirm that yes they are in fact in the Gryffindor tower for some reason.</p><p>“What the hell is going on,” a fellow Slytherin asks. </p><p>From the amount of students in the tower Regulus can assume everyone who was in the Slytherin dungeon got sent here. </p><p>“Regulus,” Hadrian whispers, “I should probably tell you that James’s prank starts at curfew,”</p><p>And they ended up here as soon as curfew started. “This is the lamest prank ever. Transporting us to another house lodging is not good at all,”</p><p>“Knowing James I get the feeling he has more up his sleeve than this,”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“I think we’re going to find out when we try to go back to our own rooms,”</p><p>“What are you thinking,” Regulus asks. </p><p>“I’m thinking if we try to go back to our own house lodging we’ll just be sent back here,”</p><p>“<em> Are you kidding </em>”</p><p>Hadrian shakes his head. </p><p>“This is just great,” Regulus says sarcastically. </p><p>Hadrian shrugs. “Let’s go. Everyone is leaving nd we might as well follow them just in case,”</p><p>Regulus grabs the hand Hadrian reached out towards him and stands up. </p><p>Hadrian's theory is quickly confirmed when everyone is transported back to Gryffindor as soon as they enter the Slytherin dungeon. </p><p>Groans can be heard across Gryffindor tower. People quiet when the intercoms come on. </p><p>“Everyone please meet in the great hall immediately,” Professor McGonagall’s voice says. </p><p>Regulus sighs, “let's get this over with,” he grumbles. </p><p>When they enter the great hall they make their way towards James and Sirius. </p><p>“So this is your prank,” Hadrian states. </p><p>“Yup, everyone is sleeping in the opposite house dorms tonight. Gryffindor in Slytherin, Ravenclaw in Hufflepuff and vice versa,” James says proudly. </p><p>Regulus shakes his head. Nobody better touch anything in his room unless they want to die. </p><p>He’s not afraid to kill a bitch. </p><p>Professor McGonagall clears her throat, “this may be a shock to you all, but as of now, we have no way of allowing you all to enter your own dorm rooms. Meaning you will all have to sleep in a different houses dorm room for the night,”</p><p>Protests rise around the room and are silenced by Professor McGonagall’s stern look. </p><p>“I know this is annoying to the lot of you but for the night you will just have to deal with it,” she says. She steps away making it clear she will not speak further on the matter. </p><p>Regulus shrugs. “This may be annoying but I think I can be comfortable in Gryffindor for the night,”</p><p>“ It's no surprise your so comfortable being in Gryffindor considering how close you and your brother are,” a nasal voice says loudly. </p><p><em> Snape </em>. </p><p>“And what’s that supposed to mean,” Regulus asks coldly. </p><p>“I mean you're used to Gryffindor because you're in his bed all the time,”</p><p>“Excuse me,” Regulus growls, “are you trying to say me and my brother fuck,”</p><p>“Well everyone knows Blacks like to keep their blood pure by integrating with each other. Why would you and Sirius be any different?”</p><p>“We marry our cousins, not our siblings,”</p><p>“If you say so,” Severus says snidely. His cronies Avery and Mulciber laugh at his words. </p><p>Regulus keeps his face calm and collected. He will not rise to Snape's bait by enacting his violent urge to hurt him. </p><p>“Hey Severus!”</p><p>“What,” he answers, still smug, turning towards Hadrian. </p><p>The smug look is wiped from his face when Hadrian punches him. </p><p>Regulus gasps. He had not been expecting that, but boy was it amazing to watch.</p><p>Avery and Mulciber pull out their wands as James and Sirius pull out theirs. </p><p>“I wouldn’t suggest you do that,” Headmaster Dippet says firmly. </p><p>James quickly puts his wand away, Sirius is much slower to do so. </p><p>“This school will not tolerate violence,” he looks to Hadrian, “unauthorized dueling,” he looks to James, Sirius, Avery, and Mulciber, “and I will not tolerate false inflammatory rumors and accusations,” Dippet says looking at Severus. </p><p>“Now, this night is complicated and will be situated in the morning,” Dippet says quietly. “it is past curfew and I suggest you lot make it to the dorms in the next ten minutes <em> or else </em>”</p><p>Students begin to scramble and make their way to their new rooms for the night. </p><p>“I’ll see you in the morning,” Sirius says to Regulus. </p><p>“See you,” Regulus responds, giving Sirius a hug.</p><p>“I love you,” he mumbles. </p><p>“I love you too,”</p><p>Regulus goes off with Hadrian to the Gryffindor dorms they’ll be sleeping in tonight. </p><p>“Where are we going to sleep?” Regulus says. </p><p>“In your brother's room,” Hadrian answers, pulling Regulus along with him. </p><p>Why didn’t he think of that? Maybe, because he and Sirius have more in common than he’d like to admit. (Like stupidity.)</p><p>They enter the dorm room and before they can close the door Lucius and Narcissa pop up. </p><p>“Can we share this dorm with you guys?”</p><p>“Of course,” Regulus answers. </p><p>He has never had a problem with Lucius and Narcissa. Especially because he knows they don’t follow Voldemort. </p><p>He may have made it seem like he followed Voldemort in order to hurt Sirius, but he didn’t actually care for the man. </p><p>Narcissa and Lucius step inside. </p><p>“So this is what James’s room looks like,” Lucius mumbles. </p><p>“Do you want to sleep in his bed?” Hadrian teases. </p><p>“No!” Lucius rebuts, “I was just... curious that’s all,”</p><p>“Liar. You totally have a crush on James,” Narcissa. </p><p>“He’s a Gryffindor ‘Cissy why would I like him?”</p><p>“Because he’s cute and likes to flirt with you,”</p><p>“You like him,” Hadrian states. </p><p>Lucius sighs, “maybe, I’m not sure yet,”</p><p>“Well, when you figure it out tell me so I can join the fan club. A Slytherin and Gryffindor dating is like modern-day Romeo and Juliet,” Hadrian says. </p><p>“Who,” Lucius questions. </p><p>Hadrian sighs, “no one,” he says dejectedly. </p><p>“I have a question,” Regulus interrupts. “For Narcissa,”</p><p>“Ask it,” she says. </p><p>“You and Lucius are betrothed so why are you okay with him having a crush on someone,”</p><p>“Because we may be betrothed, but we’re friends first and foremost,” Narcissa answers, “he’s okay with me having crushes and quietly dating others so I’m okay with him doing the same,”</p><p>Lucius nods his head in confirmation, “as long as I give her a kid when we’re grown,”</p><p>“Don’t say that. Your not just a baby-maker to me-“</p><p>“Thanks,”</p><p>“-you’re a cook too,” she finishes. </p><p>“That was almost sweet but you had to go and ruin it,” Lucius growls. </p><p>“Your relationship is strange,” Regulus comments. </p><p>“Do you really wanna say that when you and Sirius exist,” Narcissa deadpans. </p><p>“Touché,”</p><p>Hadrian snorts. “Anyways since you guys don’t look tired, let’s play a game,”</p><p>“What game,” Lucius asks. </p><p>“It's a muggle game that can get a little crazy if you do it right,”</p><p>“What’s it called,” Regulus asks intrigued. </p><p>Hadrian smiles wickedly, “It’s called Truth or Dare.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Three Kisses & A Future.. Fivesome?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suggestion: Listen to ‘Play that Funky Music White Boy’ before reading this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hadrian feels like a bad person. He had expected to meet his godfather before he became his godfather, he expected to meet James Potter and Lily Evans, he expected going home to be hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he had not expected was his attraction to not only Sirius but James as well. The man that in a couple of years would be his </span>
  <b>
    <em>dad</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian knows James is far removed from his dad, but just because his dad isn’t the James Potter of now doesn’t mean James Potter won’t become his dad.  So confusing and yet makes the most sense all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To make matters worse James wanting Hadrian to stay is making his resolve to leave fade. He had prepared himself for Sirius wanting him to stay, but not James. Which makes things ten times worse. The unexpected always is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, his attraction to Sirius and James isn’t the most shocking thing he’s experienced. It’s learning that Lucius Malfoy isn’t as bad as Hadrian thought he’d be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius Malfoy is quiet, wants to find a cure for werewolves, and has no problem with not only interacting with a Gryfinndor but having a crush on one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Lucius in his time is vastly different from the one in the past. It makes Hadrian wonder why he turned so evil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This curiosity of his is why he suggested truth or dare. He has every intention of interrogating Lucius to find out what he believes. Hadrian also wants to figure out if his inkling that maybe Lucius really was Imperiused by Voldemort is true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So here he is sitting with his legs crossed on the floor of a dorm room across from Lucius, next to Regulus on his right, and Narcissa on his left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve already cast the spell that will force them to tell the truth or do the dare. Hadrian may have suggested the game, but he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t feel nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we start I will preface this by saying that easy truths and dares are not allowed. You either ask a hard question or a hard dare,” Hadrian says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if we opt out of the truth or dare,” Narcissa asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you have to remove a piece of clothing,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa smiles, “how fun,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian smiles back at her and looks to Regulus and Lucius, “are you guys okay with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Hadrian says, “Now, who gets to go first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go first,” Lucius volunteers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They wait in silent anticipation as Lucius’s eyes roam over everyone as he decides who he will ask first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hadrian,” Lucius says, his eyes staring into Hadrian’s, “truth or dare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you want to play this game?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian’s answer is forced out of him by the magic placed on all of them, “I want to know figure out why your so different in the future,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-” Lucius cuts himself off. Hadrian can only guess he remembered he can only ask one question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regulus, truth or dare,” Hadrian asks, trying to distract from his suspicious ass answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since I’m not a coward I’ll do dare,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take off your underwear and give them to the first person you see in the hallway,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are only Professors and prefects in the hallway right now,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said what I said, but if you want to chicken out that’s perfectly fine by me,” Hadrian replies with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus flares his nostrils and stands up. He yanks his pants down exposing his plain boxers much to Hadrian's disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His disappointment quickly leaves when Regulus takes off his boxers leaving his cock out for the three of them to see. Hadrian can feel his face warm trying not to look as Regulus pulls his pants back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back,” Regulus says, looking at Hadrian pointedly who only waves in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Regulus goes through the door Hadrian and the others follow him. They follow Regulus as he moves down the hall. A prefect is walking towards Regulus and he strides up to them and hands her the balled up boxers. Regulus doesn’t have the time to run off because she unfolds it in seconds with a simple shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A resounding smack echoes through the hall and Hadrian can’t help but laugh as she calls Regulus a pervert and storms away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They run back to the room giggling as Regulus stands there in shock. They manage to sit on the floor seconds before Regulus walks back into the room with a red cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it things didn’t go well,” Narcissa says amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no it did not,” Regulus huffs. He sits down, “Narcissa choose,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dare. I’m getting bored already so make it interesting,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dare you to sit in your underwear for the rest of the game,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa snorts. “Easy,” she says pulling off her clothes, “I have no problem being in a state of undress in front of people,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian sighs, “tv shows always made truth or dare seem more fun. This is only fun for a few seconds then gets boring quickly,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you’ve never played this game before,” Lucius asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you had then we never would have wasted our time doing this,” Regulus grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let's stop,” Hadrian says. He’ll just have to find another way to figure Lucius out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Lucius says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Regulus says with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can stop after I get my turn,” Narcissa states, “everyone’s gotten to ask truth or dare except for me </span>
  <b>and </b>
  <span>Lucius hasn’t done a dare or truth,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, then ask me,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth or Dare,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius shrugs, “dare,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wicked smile spreads across her face and it for one reason or another makes Hadrian's heart race. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dare you to kiss Hadrian </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Regulus, separately and at the same time,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But nothing. Either you do the dare or you back out and take a piece of your clothes off,” Narcissa says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius looks to Hadrian and then Regulus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind it,” Hadrian says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really wouldn’t mind kissing Lucius. Lucius is a handsome guy and Hadrian wants to know what it’s like to kiss a guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind either,” Regulus says as well. “Whether or not we kiss is strictly up to you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius looks pondering for a moment before speaking, “I’ll do it,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius swallows nervously. He has only ever kissed Narcissa and that was only to see if they were sexually attracted to each other. And the only answer they got from that was a hard maybe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t get a boner kissing her, but he hadn’t wanted to pull away either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting on his knees Lucius not so gracefully scoots over to Hadrian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He settles in front of him as Regulus rests on his knees next to Lucius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian rises onto his knees as well and they all look at each other, quietly waiting for Lucius to choose who he’ll kiss first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius tentatively slides his hand around the nape of Hadrian’s neck and pulls him close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian’s tongue darts out of his mouth and wets his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart beats faster and faster as Hadrian’s face comes closer to his. Their lips touch and all Lucius can focus on is the softness of Hadrian as the floral scent of him invades his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts his hand on Hadrian's hip and pulls their bodies closer. Hadrian’s hand slips under his shirt leaving goosebumps on his bare skin as his stomach flips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He presses against Hadrian harder, only pulling back to nip at his lips intent on turning those pink lips red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finally pull away from each other and Lucius is pleased with the flush on Hadrian’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mood quickly changes when the back of his head is gripped and his mouth collides with Regulus’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth is practically devoured by Regulus in a bruising kiss. Lucius’s hair is pulled and he whines into Regulus’s mouth. pulling back in embarrassment he opens his mouth to say something, but his mouth is quickly covered by Hadrian in a kiss that isn’t as gentle as their first one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So focused on Hadrian’s lips Lucius tenses in surprise when lips begin to kiss up his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Regulus. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius feels dizzy as Regulus shifts from kissing his neck to sucking hickeys into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus bites at his neck hard enough to leave a mark that leaves Lucius gasping and clenching onto Regulus’s shirt in desperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels overwhelmed as his mouth and neck are occupied. He can’t breathe, but he doesn’t want to either because that means it’ll stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He guesses he’ll just have to pass out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, it seems Hadrian has other plans as he pulls back from Lucius, giving him much needed oxygen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t completely pull back as Regulus still has his hair in a grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks on as Regulus attacks Hadrian’s mouth. Drunk on the dizzying heat he still feels he feels bold enough to slide his knee between Hadrian’s legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His knee rubs against a very interested bulge and he presses into it harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian opens his mouth with a gasp and his mouth is invaded by Regulus’s tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius’s cock twitches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem,” someone coughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius freezes and turns to whoever cleared their throat because it sure as hell wasn't Narcissa as her voice isn’t that deep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Dumbledore,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Hadrian whispers his head snapping towards the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now this is unacceptable,” Dumbledore says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way the man speaks it's as if he’s someone’s grandfather. It is massively annoying due to the fact he doesn’t have one grandfatherly bone in his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t come off comforting, warm, and having wisdom. He came off arrogant, condescending, prejudiced, and meddlesome. At least to Slytherin considering he only showed his true colors to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To every other house, Dumbledore is amazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is incredibly improper,” he says, “and due to this I will have to take away 40 points and give all four of you four weeks of detention for this behavior,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian opens his mouth to protest, but Lucius shakes his head in warning causing him to close it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Lucius says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would love to protest and be angry and argue against this punishment. If two students caught having sex in an empty classroom hadn’t got a slap on the wrist Lucius wouldn’t be angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But sadly they did get a slap on the wrist (15 points taken and three days of detention,) because they were Gryffindor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Because they weren’t Slytherin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyhow I am here to make sure everyone is sleeping as they are supposed to. So you lot best be sleep when I make my rounds again,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore leaves the room smug energy surrounding him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re allowed to be up past curfew,” Hadrian says, “as long as we are in our rooms,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore turns and gives that stupid ‘you know nothing child,’ smile, and walks away without saying anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this how it always is for us Slytherin’s,” Hadrian asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lucius answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it ever get better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It gets worse,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that fucking sucks,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're telling me,” Lucius mummers. The room quiets and Lucius clears his throat, “um so about what happened before Dumbledore arrived-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should continue that later,” Regulus says, “and </span>
  <em>
    <span>finish</span>
  </em>
  <span> what we started,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was not what Lucius was going to say. He was actually going to suggest they pretend like it didn’t happen, but Hadrian’s agreeing nod makes him feel confident enough to agree as well instead of hiding his secret desires. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now,” Narcissa buts in, “we shall all go to sleep so we don’t have to deal with the smug assery of Professor Dumbledore again,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” they say in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing they move to different beds and lie down. Regulus goes for Sirius’s bed, Hadrian goes for James’s, and because Lucius climbed into Remus’s bed Narcissa has to sleep in Peter’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was bold he would’ve got into James’s bed, but he doesn’t want to be a creep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not trying to be a creep huh,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius snaps his head towards Hadrian. He hopes like hell he did not say his thoughts out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Lucius says not daring to look Hadrian in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you wanted to sleep in James’s bed but didn’t because you don't want to be a creep. Tell me I’m wrong in guessing this,” Hadrian says lying on his side with his hand on his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius sighs, “no you are not in fact wrong,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian grins and pats the space next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Lucius, you know James is probably rolling around in your bed. He’s probably touching allll of your stuff, hell he might be sniffing your pillows and thinking of you as he gets a mega boner,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's not- he’s not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh for the love of Merlin,” Narcissa growls, “just get in the damn bed so I can sleep in Remus’s. It’s not right for me to sleep in this bottom feeders nest,” She says climbing off of Peter’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he says quietly. He scoots off of Remus's bed and climbs into James’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Hadrian climb under the covers and face each other. Lucius tries not to feel embarrassed as James’s scent fills his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so bad is it,” Hadrian asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Final Day.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James is waiting in the corner of the Great Hall with Sirius patiently waiting for Hadrian, Lucius, and Regulus to arrive for their daily meetups.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrive they make their way towards him and Sirius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They say their hellos and heys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you as nervous as I am to find out who won the second round?” Hadrian says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really I know I’ll win,” James says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep telling yourself that,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius sighs, “anyway, before this turns into a back and forth thing, how was your night?” He says addressing the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Lucius smiles, “really good. How was yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was something, to say the least,” Sirius says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well don’t be vague, tell us what happened,” Regulus says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James can say it best so I’ll let him tell you what happened,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James clears his throat and begins the tale of a ‘friendship’ ending.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> James looks over to Peter who has a disgusted look on his face as they walk through the Slytherin Dungeon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude this is just where Slytherin’s sleep. You don’t have to look so disgusted, it’s not that big of a deal,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it’s not a big deal to you,” Peter mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, do you have something you want to say,” James asks, already feeling irritated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I do have something to say-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then say it,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why have you been hanging out with Slytherin’s so much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hadrian is cool and Regulus is Sirius’s brother so chill out,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could excuse Regulus, but not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>heir of Slytherin</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a Malfoy of all people. I mean come on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James slightly steps back in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The walls have ears and eyes. Did you really think people wouldn’t know that you’ve been chatting it up with Lucius? You could do so much better by the way,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I could do better than a prejudiced piece of shit like you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prejudiced? You’re one to talk, James, because I remember you not too long ago spouting shit about ‘slimy Slytherin’s’,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right I did talk shit about Slytherin’s, but unlike you, I’ve recently seen the error of my ways and am more than willing to change,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re never going to change. Just admit the only reason you ‘like’ Slytherins now is because you wanna screw Malfoy. You aren’t exactly subtle with your flirting,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me being attracted to Lucius has nothing to do with me not being a jackass towards Slytherin’s anymore. Unlike you, I don’t do whatever necessary to get what I want even if it means being a bottom feeder,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You calling me a bottom feeder?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously, Peter, there’s a reason your Animagus form is a </span>
  <b>rat</b>
  <span>,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James is ashamed to say he feels vindicated at the hurt look in Peter’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that your friends with Slytherin’s you suddenly think you're better than me,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suddenly?” James repeats. “Let’s be real here, you from the very beginning only wanted to be friends because I have power and money. I only allowed you into the group because I felt bad for someone who was so unlikeable to the point of having no friends he convinced himself he was this sneaky master manipulator who befriended powerful people to rise up in the world,” James snarls, his voice straining with long-held anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am-“ Peter begins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your what?” James says stalking closer to Peter, “a piece of shit? A bottom feeder? An unlikeable git with no talent? A rat? Or you know what,” James says getting right in Peter's face, “maybe you're what you’ve always been and always will be. Nothing,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter backs away with his head down and quickly leaves the room to wherever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was harsh,” Remus says, “and completely unnecessary,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing James rolls his eyes, “it was a long time coming and you know it,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had tried so hard for years to like Peter, but he just couldn’t. He tried to be a good friend outwardly. He didn’t say anything mean about Peter, he joked with him, he defended him, etc. Sadly all this didn’t dissuade his distaste and anger for Peter. James guesses secretly knowing your ‘best friend’ is only your friend for gain didn’t make for a genuine friendship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t actually. I really thought Peter was a friend,” he says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James can feel his mood shift to something sympathetic, “I’m sorry. I thought you knew,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would I know that if you nor Sirius told me,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think of that,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never think, James, you just do and ignore the consequences. You know for the past school week you have ignored me and Peter to follow up behind some Slytherin’s who don’t actually care for you. They’re probably laughing at you behind your back,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you know that?” James says, his face twisting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James enough,” Sirius says in quiet warning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Sirius, because if he is so sure that they don’t care about us, how didn’t he know about Peter, the most obvious idiot ever. Sounds like he’s talking out of his ass because he’s mad no one was up his for a few days,” James says, his anger coming back in waves, “newsflash, Remus, since first year me and Sirius have surrounded you like planets around the sun. And the one time we aren’t talking to you practically every hour every day you get pissed,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve had your back like me and Sirius have had each other,” he drops his voice low enough for only Remus to hear, “We learned our animagus forms for you, we found a place for you to be on full moons, we protected you from bloodthirsty wizards, and first and foremost we treated you like our friend </span>
  <b>because you are</b>
  <span>,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to believe that when you had acted so friendly with Peter when secretly hating him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>five</span>
  </em>
  <span> years,” Remus says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh get real. He was obviously the outlier of the group. The most we did with him was talk at lunch, at bedtime, and let him tag along when we went out at night. You can’t tell me you didn’t notice that,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did notice,” Remus says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what’s all that shit you were spouting about not being able to trust if we're genuinely friends with you or not?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just- I just get… insecure sometimes and you making new friends made me feel like I was going to be replaced,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are never going to be replaced, Remus, I can promise you that. I’m sorry we ignored you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you guys didn’t mean to,” Remus says looking guilty.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come over here,” Sirius says, opening his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus moves into Sirius’s arms and lets himself be hugged. James wraps around both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they pull apart James absentmindedly follows them as he is lost in his own mind. He doesn’t really know how to feel about Remus, on one hand, he knows he messed up by basically ignoring Remus because he was so preoccupied with the new people in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, he’s apprehensive about Remus’s insecurities. Insecurities were illogical emotional things which meant even if James did everything he was supposed to as a friend Remus would still feel insecure when Sirius and James talked to different people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the thing is James can understand how Remus feels. Being with someone practically every day and then someone comes along and shakes things up would make anyone feel insecure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To make matters worse James’s mind while saying this is also saying Remus’s insecurities are not his responsibility. Sure he’ll make sure from now on he won’t do something to give Remus a reason to feel insecure, but that didn’t mean he’d do any and everything to calm his insecurities if it meant not being friends with new people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James obviously agrees with both points, but his mind is an asshole that keeps yelling he’s a hypocrite due to the envy he felt at Regulus and Sirius getting along again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although, to be fair he no longer wants to rip Regulus’s face-off, grab Sirius and hiss, “mine.” His envy has been overridden by lust so that's something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s what happened,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did really have to tell us your inner thoughts as well,” Regulus asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're attracted to me?” Lucius says quietly,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously,” James says to both of their questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lucius says, with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Question,” Hadrian says, “where did you guys sleep,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James notices that Lucius sends Hadrian a glare and wonders what that’s all about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We slept in Regulus’s room,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ma have to wash my sheets,” Regulus mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you guys sleep?” James asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In y’all dorm room,” Hadrian replies. “Regulus slept in Sirius’s bed, Narcissa in Remus’s, and Lucius in yours,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you slept in my bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James breathes out deeply, “did you sleep in your pajamas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wear pajamas. I sleep naked,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you sleep in my bed naked,” he asks, his voice strained as well as something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! that would be disrespectful to sleep in your bed naked. I mean can you imagine me spread out on your bed nude,” Lucius says in a low, scandalized voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, he can indeed imagine Lucius spread out on his bed butt naked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides I shared the bed with Hadrian,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh Merlin his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine I guess,” James says faux casual and crosses his legs, “anyway did you guys go straight to sleep or..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We played truth or dare,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James raises his eyebrows, “that game gets boring real fast,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're telling us,” Hadrian says, “the most that happened was I answered a tame question, Regulus gave his underwear to someone and got slapped, Narcissa had to sit in just her underwear and bra, and me Lucius and Regulus had a threesome kiss,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A what,” James says his voice high pitched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A threesome kiss,” Hadrian says, staring into James’s soul, “we all kissed each other and did some kissing at the same time. Not that big of a deal,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James knows Hadrian is teasing him and it is working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus speaks up, “Yeah I mean we just kissed and I gave Lucius a few hickeys,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James swallows thickly, “oh,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna see,” Regulus asks his head cocked to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus pulls Lucius forward and against his chest, grabs his hair, and pulls his head to the side to show his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius has red angry looking marks on his neck that look like someone was sucking and biting at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James tentatively touches Lucius's neck; he cups the back of his head and puts his thumb over one of the markings. He presses down coercing a whine out of Lucius. James looks into the shiny eyes of a red-faced Lucius and begins to move forward. He is kissing this boy today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I know you guys are having a moment, but everyone is looking at us,” Sirius says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James looks back at Lucius who looks embarrassed instead of turned on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll finish this later,” James says, pulling away as Regulus lets go of Lucius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny,” Hadrian says, “because we said that to each other last night,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” Sirius asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian nods his head, “maybe we should finish all of this together when we meet up at my house tomorrow,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sounded freaking amazing. Not only would he be able to get his hands on Lucius he’d be able to get at Hadrian, Sirius, and Regulus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And holy shit Hadrian is basically suggesting a... Fivesome?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am all for it,” James says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Sirius says. “Although it will be weird with Regulus there, but whatever,” He adds on quickly to his ‘me too’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me three,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me four,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me five,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>ME SIX</b>
  <span>!” Narcissa yells, scaring the hell out of all of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you get here,” Lucius asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just now,” she answers, “so what were you guys talking about,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, we got some stuff planned tomorrow after we steal the muggle vaccines,” Lucius replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sexy plans,” She questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it’s fine as long you have a room for me to sleep in separately,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have tons of rooms for you to sleep in,” Hadrian says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” she replies, “anyhow I only came over here to give you guys this envelope from the judges with the scores from the pranks yesterday,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James quickly grabs it and rips it open as Narcissa leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>James: 68 points.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hadrian: 63 points.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James whoops excitedly. “I won again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah,” Sirius cheers, “you’re the prank master, my dude,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am aren’t I,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are ridiculous,” Hadrian says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Regulus says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad because you guys don’t have a bond as strong as ours,” James says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s only because my bond with Sirius is stronger than your bond with him,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you two stop it,” Sirius says, “I know you two like each other or at least wanna bang,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the latter,” Regulus says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great,” he says dully. “Can we go eat now,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lets go,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll see you guys later,” Lucius says moving towards the Slytherin table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is quickly stopped by Sirius grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards Gryfinndor, “you’re sitting with us today,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius digs his heels into the ground, “Or you guys can sit at Slytherin today,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Sirius says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because us Slytherins have been associating with you guys and sitting at your table, but you haven't sat at ours. It’s about time you guys show some support,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James shrugs, “okay. Let’s sit at Slytherin today,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine with it as well,” Sirius adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They make their way to the Slytherin table and sit down. James looks up only to see Remus walking into the great hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus,” James yells, waving him over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus’s face twists when he sees them sitting at the Slytherin table. He turns around and walks back out of the great hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James and Sirius get up to go after him. They find him fast-walking down the hallway and run up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James stops in front of Remus, “what’s your problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Sirius not only hanging out with Slytherins but sitting at their table is my problem,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal,” Sirius says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To you,” Remus replies harshly, “I don’t want to talk to either of you right now so leave me be,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They know they  can’t force Remus to speak to them if he doesn’t want to. So James moves out his way and lets him leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, James, he’ll come to his senses eventually,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can only hope so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius is sitting in class zoning out as Professor Dumbledore goes on and on about a topic he already knows all about; Defence Against the Dark Arts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brain becomes so bored it begins to make the sound of a symphony of meowing cats. Lucius wonders if his brain has become fried due to spending time with Gryffindors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up he quiets his head so the meowing stops. Much to his surprise, it doesn’t stop, it gets worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Looking around he can see other students looking around in confusion and giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meowing cats aren’t in his head. They’re rippling through the class in a symphony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin, this is James’s prank, isn’t it. Everyone will be forced to endure meowing cats for who knows how long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell,” Lucius mutters only for the meowing to get way worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The class sits in silence as the meowing fades into nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore clears his throat, “now that that’s done with. Let's continue our discussion of the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meowing starts up again and fades as quickly as it came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in Merlin's name is going on?” a student says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think is causing it?” Someone asks Dumbledore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They yet again have to wait for the meowing to fade away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Class must go on,” Dumbledore finishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting an idea in his head Lucius loudly says, “the,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the meowing goes off again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Lucius says loud enough for the whole class to hear, “the- </span>
  <b>word ‘the’ causes the meowing to go off</b>
  <span>,” he yells over the noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have got to be kidding me,” Narcissa groans, “so we can’t say that word for t- rest of day,” she says, her sentence coming out broken from the avoidance of ‘the.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be a pain in the ass,” Lucius groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just hopes the day ends quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>******</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day did not end quickly; it has been dragging on and on and on. Cats meowing are cute until you hear it blasting in your ears over and over again because it’s hard to not say ‘the’ in a sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius also knows the day is far from over because Hadrian’s prank hasn’t started yet and boy is he not looking forward to whatever it may be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He steps into the Great Hall and is pleasantly surprised to find James and Sirius sitting at the Slytherin table with Regulus and Hadrian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are sitting here willingly?” Lucius says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Lucius, why would we not do-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gryffindor has basically shunned us and every time we tried to sit down they would make the chair disappear or sit in it,” Sirius interrupts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is horrible,” Lucius says sympathetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may not like most of Gryffindor house, but he knows how it feels to be hated by many; all of Slytherin does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” James says. “We didn’t really talk to other Gryfinndors anyway. It was just us and our little friend group,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. then I take my sentiments back,” Lucius says, sitting down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James snorts and goes back to his food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius turns to Hadrian, “when is your prank happening,’ he asks bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian looks at the clock on the school wall, “in about one minute,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll find out,” Hadrian says, taking a bite of his sandwich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus leans over and smacks it out of Hadrian's hand. “That is for whatever is about to come,” he smacks the back of James’s head, “and that’s for the fucking cats,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius really wants to applaud Regulus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” a voice suddenly yells startling everyone in the Great hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do it now!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drums begin to play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah hey!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> People begin to stand up in bewilderment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, once I was a funky singer playin in a rock &amp; roll band I never had no problems, yeah.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s bodies start to jerk awkwardly to the song. Lucius realizes with a dunting horror that he can not control his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Burnin 'down one night stands and everything around me, yeah. Got to stop feelin so low and I decided quickly, yes I did</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To disco down and check out the show.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough everyone begins to wiggle and shake as their clothes are replaced with 70s muggle clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah they were dancin and singin and movin to the groovin and just when it hit me, somebody turned around and shouted</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian smiles at Lucius,  “play that funky music white boy,” he sings and disappears into the crowd with a spin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Play that funky music right</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Play that funky music white boy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lay down that boogie and play that music til you die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius hopes he does die. The clothes he is wearing are neon and bright ugly colors that hurt his eyes. In other words, the outfit is atrocious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Til you die, yeah yeah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried to understand this</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought  that they were out of their minds how could I be so foolish (how could I)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius watches as people spin and slide to the left and right in a rhythmic motion. He watches as people’s hips jerk and thrust in an undignified fashion, he sees people’s behinds shake in a way that makes him blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To not see I was the one behind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So I kept still on fighting</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Losing every step of the way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I said I must go back there</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(I got to go back there)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius looks to see if Professor McGonagall, arguably one of the best professors, has figured out how to stop this farce. His feet are beginning to tap in a pattern and he needs it to stop before he joins in on the aggressive butt wiggling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, they were dancin and singin and movin to the grovin and just when it hit me, somebody turned around and shouted-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly, McGonagall has been enchanted already. Her hips jerk in a circular motion as she throws spells left and right that fail to stop the dancing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Play that funky music white boy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She suddenly bends slightly and both her hands reach back and cup her bu-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius can feel his soul leave his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Play that funky music right</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Play that funky music white boy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What horrific act did he commit in his past life to deserve the punishment of seeing such an awful thing? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lay down the boogie and play that music til you die</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Til you die, ohh til you die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to see Hadrian walking towards him with a giant grin. He grabs Lucius’s hands and pulls him towards him as Hadrian sings the lyrics to the song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gonna play some electrified funky music, yeah.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey wait a minute</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now first it wasn’t easy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Changin rock &amp; roll minds</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And things were gettin shaky</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I’d leave it all behind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But now it's so much better</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(it's so much better)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he is forcibly twirled James, Sirius, and Narcissa appear by their sides laughing and dancing willfully to the song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius looks at Hadrian who is smiling and singing as he swings back and forth through the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is entranced by those big green eyes that look nothing but happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian, Narcissa, everyone looks like they’re having so much fun. So why can’t Lucius have any either?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m funking out in every way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I’ll never lose that feelin</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(no I won’t)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of how I learned my lesson that day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can, so he decides he will despite the fact the only dancing he knows is Ballroom Dance. He begins to dance with them as well, switching dance partners rapidly as they dance like headless chickens on mushrooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius quickly grabs Regulus who is trying to walk away and drags him over to the group. “Come on, Regulus, a little fun never hurt anyone,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t,” Sirius but’s in. “Now start dancing pup,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus rolls his eyes and does a little awkward shuffle that makes Lucius laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can laugh all you want but at least my dancing isn’t as bad as yours. I don’t even know what you're doing,” Regulus says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t either,” Lucius says, sliding backwards and spinning into James’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James spins him back out and into Narcissa who just barely catches him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When they were dancin and singin and movin to the grovin and just when it hit me, somebody turned around and shouted-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius knows they look stupid but it doesn’t matter to him because they’re having fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He’s </b>
  <span>having fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Play that funky music white boy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius rests against the Slytherin table as the music ended five minutes ago and people are no longer being forced to dance. Who knew dancing was so exhausting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius looks up when Longbottom approaches them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Longbottom says to Hadrian. “we’ve decided the scores for the final prank,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are they,” he asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James scores 69 and Hadrian scores an 80,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Hadrian yells,  “I finally won a round. In your face James! What do you have to say for yourself,” he says smugly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you may have won this round but based on the added up scores I win the whole competition,” James replies just as smug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes way. 69 + 69 + 68 equals 206 and 61 + 63 + 80 equals 204. I win, Hadrian,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian plops onto the bench, “I was just two points away from winning,” he says devastated, “two points,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Hadrian. Your pranks were really good. That’s why you were three points away from beating me,” James says comfortingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m still better than you </span>
  <em>
    <span>because I won!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” James says excitedly standing up to do the wave with Sirius as his victory dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an awful human being,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One that wins,” James replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadrian shakes his head and rests it on the table dejectedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius runs his fingers through Hadrian’s hair sympathetically and watches Sirius and James dance around like idiots as Regulus looks on in disapproval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of everything. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this update was so late my sister was diagnosed with the Corona Virus and I have been stressed out from it. Thankfully she is making a speedy recovery and the doctors say she may be okay by the 21st.</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This is a serious chapter, but don’t worry all the goofiness will be back next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>                    SATURDAY</b>
</p>
<p>Lucius is nervously fiddling with his bag as he waits for his parents to enter the sitting room. </p>
<p>He had called for them so they could meet here and he could notify them of his soon absence for the day. </p>
<p>Today’s the day he spends the night at a… friend’s? House. </p>
<p>His parents walk into the sitting room and sit down.</p>
<p>“What did you need?” His mother says bluntly. </p>
<p>“I will be spending the night at a friends house,”</p>
<p>“And who is this friend,” his father asks. </p>
<p>“Hadrian Slytherin,”</p>
<p>“Really,” his father asks, the closest to excitement he ever gets. </p>
<p>“Yes. We are friends,”</p>
<p>
  <em> More like future fuck buddies but hey tomato tamato.  </em>
</p>
<p>“That is wonderful,” his mother states her voice as monotone as ever, “be sure you two stay friends,”</p>
<p>“Of course mother,”</p>
<p>“If that is it then we will be going,” his father says standing up.</p>
<p>They stride out of the room not even glancing at each other. </p>
<p>Lucius sighs and stands up ready to get the hell out of here when he hears a loud bang. </p>
<p>Dropping his bag he rushes out of the room only to see his parents on the ground already. </p>
<p>Looking up he comes face to face with Riddle. </p>
<p>“Hello Lucius,” he says with a sinister smile, “it’s time me and you <b> <em>talk</em> </b>,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p>          <strong>Fifteen Minutes Earlier </strong></p>
<p>“Mother,” Narcissa says, approaching her mother in her study.</p>
<p>“Yes,” her mother replies, her voice like ice and eyes clouded and unseeing.</p>
<p>“I will be staying overnight at Hadrian Slytherin’s home with my betrothed Lucius,”</p>
<p>Her mother's eyes clear and look at her for the first time in a long while, “The Slytherin heir?”</p>
<p>“Yes, mother. Me and him are friends I guess you could say,”</p>
<p>“That is great,” Her mother replies standing up and walking towards her.</p>
<p>Narcissa has to resist the urge to step back. Her mother has never come towards her in a happy state other than the time she confirmed her and Lucius were officially betrothed.</p>
<p>Her mother rests her hands on her shoulders, “I always knew <em> you </em> would have some worth and make me proud,” her hands tighten, “Make sure that never changes,”</p>
<p>“Of course Mother,” </p>
<p>Her mother lets her go, “you may leave,”</p>
<p>Narcissa bows her head and leaves the room hoping her shaking legs do not catch her mother's attention.</p>
<p>Walking into the sitting room she grabs her night bag off of the couch. Sensing someone behind her she doesn’t bother turning around she already knows who it is.</p>
<p>“What do you want Andromeda?”</p>
<p>“Are you finally-”</p>
<p>Narcissa keeps her face very very calm as she turns around. </p>
<p>“Leaving to spend the night with my friends? Yes,” she says, her eyes flickering to the invasive portraits for no more than a second.</p>
<p>“Have fun Narcissa. And next time you <em> leave </em>to spend the night for more than a day let me know will you as I’d like to come along,”</p>
<p>“Of course Andromeda. Just make sure you have your bags packed and ready to go as you know I don’t like to wait,”</p>
<p>“Good thing I already have such things prepared,”</p>
<p>“Eager to spend time with me and Lucius are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m just as eager as you,” Andromeda says her false smile stiffening the longer they speak between the lines.</p>
<p>Narcissa laughs, “Anyhow, how is Bellatrix?”</p>
<p>“She is busy with her experimentation with the amphibians,”</p>
<p>Which is code for, Bellatrix is pulling apart frogs at the pond in the backyard again.</p>
<p>Thinking about Bellatrix hurts her heart. Bellatrix has always been a little strange and morally grey, but the forced isolation that has grown over the past few years has made her worse.</p>
<p>Especially with the arrival of Voldemort now known as Tom Riddle. Bellatrix had got a crush on him and he enabled her behavior in the worst ways and encouraged her to do far worse things.</p>
<p>She will never forget the day she came home to find her sister sitting in the bathtub cutting off a piece of her flesh for a dark arts spell as Riddle stood watching her.</p>
<p>It had been a fight to get the knife from her. Bellatrix only let go when Narcissa had gotten stabbed during the fight. Her sister had immediately gotten her help and stopped trying to cut off her skin.</p>
<p>That was when Bellatrix could still listen to reason, but lately, she has gotten so much worse with the revelation that Riddle was not the true heir to Slytherin.</p>
<p>He had become a laughing stock when the truth of him not only lying about being heir but the fact he was actually a half-blood. Every PureBlood that followed him had at first tried to claim Hadrian was lying about his status but Hadrian actually had proof. Some stuck to that belief and others changed their mind. </p>
<p>Narcissa had helped confirm Hadrian's status with Salazar's word. When Lucius had borrowed Salazar's portrait for that one day Narcissa had snuck into his room and stole it.</p>
<p>She brought it to a meeting place full of Purebloods and had them speak face to face with Salazar. Although she made sure to keep her face and identity hidden. </p>
<p>She had only done it because she hoped Riddle being discredited would kill her sister's obsession with him. Sadly it only got worse.</p>
<p>Narcissa hasn’t told Lucius yet that the reason she was gone much more often wasn’t that she had duties at home she didn’t want to speak on. It was because she was stopping her sister's attempts to kill Hadrian at school while saying she only hung around Hadrian in order to get information for Riddle and killing Hadrian would ruin that.</p>
<p>She knows she should probably say something, but she doesn’t want to ruin Lucius's fun with all the boys by putting such a serious problem upon him.</p>
<p>Knowing Lucius though he won’t be upset that she told him he’ll be upset that she didn’t tell him right away. He didn’t like Narcissa to go through tough things on her own and vice versa.</p>
<p>It still didn’t make telling him any easier.</p>
<p>“She’s always experimenting,” Narcissa says in a light manner.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I think you should see what she’s doing today. It is something to take note of,”</p>
<p>Narcissa can feel dread filling her stomach, “How so?”</p>
<p>“Well, she’s been doing it so often now that I worry she will stress herself to the brink and her little friend Tommy isn’t helping,” Andromeda says.</p>
<p> “I think instead of waiting until the next sleepover for you to come along you should come now and we <em> convince </em> Bellatrix to come along as well,” Narcissa says going off the whim of her gut.</p>
<p>She and Andromeda have known for the past year that when they ran off they’d have to kidnap Bellatrix and force her to let go of this madness and get her the proper professional help she needs.</p>
<p>Narcissa hadn’t expected this to descend upon them so fast.</p>
<p>“I agree,” Andromeda says, “let’s go speak to her now. Let me just grab my bag first and pack one for her,”</p>
<p>“Of course. And as a matter of fact, I should pack another bag as well just in case we decide to stay for another day,”</p>
<p>“Right. Let’s go,”</p>
<p>They calmly walk off to their separate rooms. Narcissa walks into the room and greets the portrait on the back of her door that can see the whole of her room.</p>
<p>“Hello, grandmother,”</p>
<p>“Hello, dear,”</p>
<p>Grandmother is the reason Narcissa is comfortable being in little to no clothing in front of others. She’s had to deal with watchful eyes since she was five.</p>
<p>Privacy does not exist in this house.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why you have to pack another bag dear. How can you be sure Heir Slytherin will let you and Andromeda stay another day,”</p>
<p>Narcissa walks over to her wardrobe and steps inside, “We are very good friends. Besides, I also need more clothes for school and I’m packing them now so I won’t have to zip back and forth from school to home,” she says.</p>
<p>“That makes sense I suppose,” Her grandmother acquiesces. </p>
<p>Narcissa finishes putting her folded clothes onto the table next to her, “do you think this is enough clothes for two months at school?” she says distracting her Grandmother as she quickly places a black bag in her bigger one.</p>
<p>She must always be careful even if she knows her grandmother can’t see what she’s doing inside her wardrobe.</p>
<p>“Mmm, maybe add some more,”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Narcissa responds.</p>
<p>When she’s done she steps out of her wardrobe and closes the doors. She places her clothes inside her bag while facing her grandmother.</p>
<p>Closing the bag she opens the door of her room.</p>
<p>“Goodbye Grandmother,”</p>
<p>“Bye, dear. Oh and say goodbye to your grandfather will you,”</p>
<p>“Of course,” She turns and looks at the portrait hanging above her bed, “bye Grandfather,”</p>
<p>“Bye, dear,”</p>
<p>Walking out she closes the door behind her.</p>
<p>She can’t wait to finally leave this hell hole for good.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Her and Andromeda meet at the pond where Bellatrix is sitting.</p>
<p>“Hello sister,” Narcissa says.</p>
<p>Bellatrix looks up from whatever book she's reading and smiles, “Cissy’ it’s been a few days I’m happy to see you,”</p>
<p>“And I you,” Narcissa says truthfully.</p>
<p>“Hey, Bellatrix you should show Cissy what you’ve been researching,”</p>
<p>Bellatrix’s smile twists into something awful. She holds up the book and Narcissa has to do everything in her power not to gasp.</p>
<p>“The Dark Arts Guide to Horcruxes,” Narcissa says, her voice hitching.</p>
<p>“Interesting right? Tommy gave it to me to read about,”</p>
<p>“And why- and why would he do such a sweet thing,”</p>
<p>“Because he trusts me to help power the spell to make the Horcruxes,”</p>
<p>“Is he making some?” Andromeda says her voice sounding nothing but curious.</p>
<p>Narcissa envies her ability to sound so calm right now.</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s because half-witted Purebloods are trying to kill him because they believe some child is the true heir. And Tommy is making sure he has a way to come back if they succeed,”</p>
<p>“And you will be the one to bring him back,” Narcissa says.</p>
<p>“Of course, he wants to marry me after all,”</p>
<p>“Marry you! He is 24 and you just turned 17. You're a teenager and he’s a grown man how is that ok-”</p>
<p>“Narcissa,” Andromeda snaps.</p>
<p>Narcissa realizes her mistake and quickly does her best to rectify that, “I mean I’m just a bit worried about the age difference, but I can see why he loves you as you are very <em> mature </em> for your age,”</p>
<p>As if maturity means anything when it comes to a teenager dating an experienced adult.</p>
<p>“You think so,” Bellatrix asks, doe-eyed.</p>
<p>“Of course,”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Andromeda adds, “and since our sister is going to have a fiance soon we should meet him face to face. This is the man who will be marrying our dear sister after all,”</p>
<p>What in Merlin's name is Andromeda up to?</p>
<p>Andromeda's right arm suddenly reaches over to her left side and casually scratches her thigh right where her wand sits.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Bellatrix says standing up happily, “let's go see him,” </p>
<p>She grabs both of their arms and Bellatrix starts to cast the apparition spell, but Narcissa stops her.</p>
<p>“We should go deeper into the wood so mother and father don’t see us. We don’t want them to know where seeing Tom as you know they believe he’s a fraud,”</p>
<p>Bellatrix nods her head and they march off into the trees beyond the pond. </p>
<p>Andromeda may want to face off against Riddle and get rid of him as soon as possible. </p>
<p>But Narcissa knows that Bellatrix is the only one out of the three of them that can rival Riddle's skilled Duelling. </p>
<p>“I should warn you,” Bellatrix says, “we may have to wait at Tommy’s house as he is possibly still busy with your betrothed,”</p>
<p>Narcissa has to force herself to keep walking, “What business do Tom and Lucius have?”</p>
<p>“I should have told you this earlier but I wasn’t sure of your loyalty to Tommy until you started spying on that false heir for him. Tommy had plans to Imperius Lucius after he graduated from Hogwarts-“</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“The Malfoys found out Lucius has a secret place in Italy that he’s been moving stuff into. They weren’t all that worried about it, but Tommy got suspicious and decided to have a way to control Lucius in case he was planning to run off,”</p>
<p>Narcissa can feel the dread twisting her gut like a whirlpool. </p>
<p>She and Lucius had agreed to move into that house in London after Andromeda settled into hers. </p>
<p>“And with everyone at school finding out Lucius has been hanging out with James Potter of all people and seemingly has affection for him if that almost kiss in the great hall was anything to go by. It has been a confirmation to me and Tommy that Lucius is not one to be trusted,” Bellatrix says. Her face turns remorseful, “I know Lucius was your childhood friend before he was your betrothed and that you two are close. I’m sorry he’s a blood traitor,”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry too Bella,” Narcissa says. </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because he’s not the only blood traitor,” she answers, stunning her sister. </p>
<p>Her sister falls to the ground and Andromeda is quick to cast a spell that wraps her in chains. </p>
<p>“We have to go now,” Narcissa says, panic settling in her chest. </p>
<p>Andromeda grabs their sister and they apparate into the Malfoy manor. </p>
<p>As soon as they enter they can hear something break down the hall. </p>
<p>“<em> Lucius!” </em></p>
<p><em> “Narcissa!” </em> He yells back as a loud pop goes off. </p>
<p>Narcissa runs down the hall like her life depends on it because Lucius’s does. </p>
<p>She slides around the corner barely staying on her feet and sees Lucius get blown back into a wall. </p>
<p>Narcissa throws a fireball at Riddle’s turned back. He puts the fire out and whirls around towards her as she throws another spell. </p>
<p>He reflects it and Narcissa has to duck as it shatters the mirror next to her. </p>
<p>Riddle blows the wand out of her hand in seconds, he strides towards her faster than she can pick up her wand and backhands her hard enough to send her into the wall.</p>
<p>Her head smacks against the wood with a thumb that turns her world into a dark haze. Dropping to the ground she grabs her head as her ears ring to the point of causing her more pain.</p>
<p>As she lays on the ground she can hear Andromeda yell out for her, Narcissa can do nothing but lay there and hope her sister doesn’t die.</p>
<p>Time passes strangely for Narcissa as one minute she sees Andromeda throwing spells and the next she’s being thrown into the air and is lying next to Narcissa groaning.</p>
<p>Riddle stands above them a smugness etched into his face.</p>
<p>“You two are the most pathetic purebloods I’ve ever met. It is sad it was so easy to defeat the both of you,” he says, raising his wand as the tip of it begins to glow green.</p>
<p>“Enough!” a familiar voice yells.</p>
<p>Narcissa doesn’t know whether to be happy or terrified that her sister broke out of the spells placed upon her.</p>
<p>They still don’t know where her allegiance lies.</p>
<p>“Why are you trying to kill my sisters?” Bellatrix asks coldly.</p>
<p>“They are blood traitors,”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t mean they have to die. Show them mercy and let them leave in shame,”</p>
<p>“If I let them leave they will go home and tell your parents you are still in allegiance with me,” Riddle answers his voice forcefully calm, “If they find out we won’t be able to get married and if we can’t get married I will just be seen as a mudblood instead of a member of the respected Black family. If I don’t have some true connection to a pureblood family, me being backed by the next Malfoy heir will mean nothing,”</p>
<p><em> You idiot, </em> Narcissa thinks unable to stop her laugh.</p>
<p>“I thought you were actually a pureblood?” Bellatrix says turning colder. </p>
<p>“I am,” he says quickly. </p>
<p>“Then why did you say you need a ‘true connection,’ to a pureblood family,”</p>
<p>“I meant a true connection in the eyes of my doubters,”</p>
<p>They stare at each other in silence for what feels like forever before the silence is broken by a laugh. </p>
<p>“You are a liar,” Bellatrix laughs, “I was so blinded by your words and looks that I didn’t see that you were a fraud. This whole time you've been a mudblood. You’re just a pathetic <b>boy</b> who has been desperately chasing after power you will never truly have,” she spits. </p>
<p>“You shut your mouth or-”</p>
<p>“Or what you’ll kill me? Let's be real here, <em> Riddle </em>, I’m a far better dueller than you and after a year of practicing with you I know all of your tricks. Do you really want to take that chance with me,”</p>
<p>Riddle doesn’t answer her as the room stills yet again in anticipation.</p>
<p>The tension breaks when Riddle moves his wand towards her but is blown into the air and slams into the ceiling.</p>
<p>He crumbles onto the floor and doesn’t move. Narcissa hopes that means he’s dead but she wants to be sure of it.</p>
<p>It seems Bellatrix has the same idea as she moves towards Riddle as Narcissa rolls onto her stomach and hobbles up to Riddle.</p>
<p>They stare at his unconscious body. Bellatrix lifts her wand emotionlessly and throws a fireball at hin.</p>
<p>His body bursts into flames and Narcissa’s question on whether or not he died is answered when he suddenly begins to scream and writhe on the ground.</p>
<p>He rolls around on the floor trying to put out the fire to no avail. His skin peels and splits open as it blackens with the recurring fireballs being thrown at him. </p>
<p> Narcissa feels sick as his screaming eventually stop as his flesh turns to ash. Eventually there is nothing left but a black mark on the ground.</p>
<p>As the smell of burnt flesh fills her nose Narcissa giggles -her mind fogged- at what is left of a man that had been a threat to the Wizarding world. </p>
<p>Riddle when he first arrived had thrown things into disarray with his massive support from purebloods and bold attacks towards muggles, light wizards, and non Purebloods. </p>
<p>He had risen to a height in his power that some people had started to avoid saying his name out of fear of being at the brunt of his power. </p>
<p>Things got worse when Hadrian Slytherin showed up and proved he was the true heir and that the great Pureblood Voldemort who carried on the highly respected Salazar Slytherin’s agenda was actually a poor orphan wizard with a muggle father. </p>
<p>It had brought down his reign of terror in just a few days. He lost all of his support and respect and became the nothing he truly was. </p>
<p>And now here he is a skid mark on the floor killed by his most loyal supporter that he had unintendedly trained to be able to kill him one day. </p>
<p>Narcissa looks away from the mark and looks at Lucius to see if he’s woken up yet.</p>
<p>She sees his eyes and hands begin to twitch and sighs in relief.</p>
<p>As she relaxes she tips and stumbles back her exhaustion hitting her like a brick. Her world silences and warps again as the floor begins to look much closer than before. Narcissa’s eyes turn to Bellatrix and her dark wet eyes. The tears rolling down her face is the last thing she sees.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Narcissa opens her eyes to the ray of sunshine shining through the room. </p>
<p>Shifting she can tell she’s on a fuzzy couch. Looking over she sees her sister and Lucius resting on the end of the couch right where her feet stop. Who the hell buys a couch big enough to hold three people that aren’t sitting upright. </p>
<p>“You’re awake,” someone says, effectively startling her. </p>
<p>Turning her head she is met with green eyes. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here Hadrian,” she asks her voice raspy. </p>
<p>“Well this is my house,” he answers playfully. </p>
<p>“Oh,” she replies looking around the simple mahogany room. “Are my sisters and Lucius okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. There the ones that actually brought you here before passing out from exhaustion,”</p>
<p>“Where’s Bellatrix then?”</p>
<p>“She’s not here,”</p>
<p>“What?!” Narcissa exclaims trying to sit up, but is gently pushed back down. </p>
<p>“She didn’t go back home if that’s what you’re worried about. She explained what happened with Riddle, wrote a letter she told me to give to you and Andromeda and left,”</p>
<p>“Can I see the letter,” Narcissa asks. She hopes Bellatrix mentioned something about where she’s going. </p>
<p>“Of course,” he says handing it to her, “get some rest when your done and dinner will be ready when you reawaken,”</p>
<p>“Don’t you leave tomorrow morning?”</p>
<p>“I can stay for another day,” he replies, “besides I’ve decided I’ll be coming back permanently after my home visit,” he says as he leaves the room. </p>
<p>Well the boys are going to be happy about that and maybe her as well but only just a little. </p>
<p>Focusing back into the letter she opens it and begins to read-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Dear, Andromeda and Narcissa I know you are wondering where I am and what I plan on doing. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I am here to tell you that I do not know. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>After killing the man I had thought I loved I realized that our whole ‘relationship’ had been a lie from the beginning. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I had been used and manipulated for my powers and Dueling abilities and later the respect I could bring him if I were to marry him due to me being a Black. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>With these realizations I also realized just how unstable I have been and how easy I went down the road of obsession and cruelty. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>It scares me how easy it was for me to go down such a road with some encouragement. I feel it has to do with the environment we’ve grown up in as well as the infamous Black madness and the growing isolation from the outside world mother and father had been enforcingupon us. I can only imagine how much worse I could’ve gotten if I hadn’t removed Riddle’s hold on me, if I had been even more isolated than we were before. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>So, I am leaving home and Britain so I can be in a new environment on my own and figure myself out. I want to get the help I need that will stop me from ever going down a road like that again. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I wish I could bring the both of you along with me but I know this is a journey I have to travel alone. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I do not know how long I will be gone, it could be months or years, but what I do know is that I will be back. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>With all my love- Bellatrix Black. </em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa doesn’t know whether she should smile or cry. On one hand her sister escaped from Riddle’s hold, but on the other her sister was gone. </p>
<p>She will not see her for who knows how long, she will not be able to laugh with her, cry with her, or even argue over stupid things like her ‘borrowing’ her shirt. (She stole them by the way and Narcissa will never say otherwise.)</p>
<p>“Narcissa,” Lucius says sitting up on the couch, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Bellatrix left,” </p>
<p>“We can start looking for her,” he says without hesitation and grabs his shoes off the floor, “I feel fine so I can come with you,”</p>
<p>“No it’s okay. She left a letter explaining things so as much as I want to find her it’s not my right to do so,” she says, her eyes becoming watery. </p>
<p>“Is the letter bad?” Lucius says.</p>
<p>“No it’s good” she answers with a half smile that quickly drops. “But I don’t know why I’m crying. I shouldn't be,”</p>
<p>“It’s okay to cry, Narcissa,”he says, pulling her to his chest.</p>
<p>She wraps around him and sobs her eyes out. </p>
<p>She lost a sister today. </p>
<p>Narcissa will let herself cry for her sister and then she will pick herself up. She will keep living her life and like always hope for the best at the end of the day.</p>
<p>It was all she could do. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry to those who were expecting smut this chapter 😂. It’s not going to happen until the last chapter... Maybe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Werewolf Cures & Handjobs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: Father I have a confession.</p><p>Priest dude: what is it my child.</p><p>Me: I’ve been writing one shots and posting them on a separate account because I was to lazy to work on my WIP. Do you think I’ll go to hell for it?</p><p>Priest dude: ...Yes.</p><p>***</p><p>Alright dodo heads the queen of stupid is back and won’t be gone as long as I was before.</p><p>And Warning ⚠️: This chapter contains over the top bullshit and some smut. Enjoy😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>        Sunday </b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hadrian had heard Voldemort was killed from the mouth of the woman that killed him he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and he cried until he was hyperventilating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. This task that had been forced upon him since he was 1 was no longer in his hands and it was solved by someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to rework his life around this huge threat. And more importantly, he didn't have to go back to his time permanently because the only reason he was so keen to get back there was because of Voldemort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he can stay in this time with the new people he’s befriended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of his bed he washes his face and brushes his teeth and makes his way downstairs only to see Sirius is already awake and standing in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Sirius replies looking away from his sizzling pan and at Hadrian, “you should probably put some pants on,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in a house full of guys who want to screw you and know you would let them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian shrugs, “whether I’m wearing pants or not doesn’t matter. If one of you wants to screw me-” he slides behind Sirius and wraps his arms around his waist. His fingers slide under the band of Sirius’s boxers but go no farther, “-you will pants or no pants,” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian steps away from Sirius amused at how tense his body is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t get far as his arm is grabbed and he’s pushed against the kitchen island. Sirius presses up against him, his eyes don’t look away from Hadrians and he leans in so close that their lips barely touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on the counter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian hops onto the kitchen island in seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his hand on Hadrian’s leg, his cold hands makes him shiver as goosebumps run up his leg, he moves his leg open and Sirius slides between them. Hadrian bites at his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever’s about to happen he’s ready for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leans in and this time their lips touch in a chaste kiss that deepens at the tilt of their heads. Sirius slips his tongue inside Hadrian’s mouth and he groans, jerking his hips against Sirius’s. They kiss until Hadrian has to pull away to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay on your back,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing what he’s told, Hadrian scoots up the kitchen island so he can lay out comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pushes his legs up and pulls his underwear up to his thighs. Hadrian can feel himself flush, he knows Sirius can see everything and it makes his stomach flip. The way Sirius stops and lets his eyes roam over Hadrian's body hungrily sends heat straight to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius plants a kiss on Hadrian's inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses his way down and as he gets closer Hadrian spreads his legs farther, his heart beating wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Sirius says lowly, staring into his eyes he places his thumb against Hadrian’s hole making him buck his hips up, “you should really learn not to tease people,” he says, dragging his thumb down and pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian sit’s up in surprise only to hear clapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to the noise he sees everyone even Narcissa and Andromeda standing in the doorway off the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bravo!” James says, “that was karma at its finest,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gives a little bow, “thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of you are a big bag of dicks,” Hadrian says irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe but you like us anyway,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw don’t be mean Hadrian,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always mean,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lie and you know so turn that frown upside down,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to hell,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James gasps,” babe you’re so grouchy today. I know just the thing to cheer you up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dick down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something far better...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian prompts him to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kisses!” James yells latching onto him pecking kisses all over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh get off,” Hadrian says, trying not to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that smile. I knew it would work,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little,” he replies, giving James a kiss of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you two just the cutest,” Regulus says disgusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't gotta be jealous. You know it’s open range for everyone,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus rolls his eyes, “for everyone excluding you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James juts his lip out in a pout, “you're so mean,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, as funny as this is to watch, I have a question,” Andromeda says. “What exactly are the five of you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain,” Regulus says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean are all five of you dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one says anything for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we,” Lucius asks quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think we’re just friends with benefits,” Hadrian says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Sirius says, “but I think we need to establish some rules beyond friends with benefits,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re going to sleep with someone outside of this group I think the others should know just to be safe and all that. And if someone wants this to become something serious they should speak up immediately. Just speak up on anything that’s bothering you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James nods along, “are their any objections or something to add,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know how long whatever this is will last, but if it lasts past graduation I should let you guys know me and Narcissa still plan on marriage and a child,” Lucius says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think established relationships outside of our friends with benefits thing is fine as long as no drama is caused. and if drama is caused we’ll break things off and stay friends,” Regulus adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s safe to say we all agree on this right,” Sirius asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone except for Andromeda and Narcissa nod in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” James says happily, “we are officially friends with benefits and a few conditions!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian rolls his eyes, “moving on. We have a lot to do today such as get that vaccine for Lucius,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And see you off,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that,” Hadrian says with a smile, “I won’t be going anywhere. I’m actually only going to go home to say goodbye and then come back,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great dude,” James says, pulling Hadrian into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright big guy calm down,” Hadrian says patting his back, “we’ve only known each other for six days,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter,” James says, “true friendship knows no bounds of time,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian laughs at James but it makes him think that maybe all of this was supposed to happen. He wonders what James would say if he knew Hadrian was from the future and somehow managed to befriend him of all things. Maybe friendship really knows no bounds of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Sirius says rubbing his hands together, “let’s go steal a vaccine,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They crouch behind the bushes as muggle street lights shine down onto the parking lot before them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are the lights on in the hospital?” Narcissa says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s open,” Hadrian answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hospitals do not close,” Lucius asks confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If a hospital closed everyone on life support would die,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That sucks,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Hadrian replies, “anyways we’re going to sneak in through the back once a doctor comes out on they’re break or something then we go to the room where they hold vaccines,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which should be the rabies vaccine, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like our time is here,” Andromeda says pointing at a doctor who has stepped out of a door and is holding it open with a rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all cast the Disillusionment Charm and run past the doctor as she puffs on her cigarette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping inside the hospital Hadrian makes sure everyone is following him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He strides down the hall opening doors, peering inside, and moving on when he doesn’t see what he’s looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they stop at a room with a refrigerator and other medical stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found it,” Hadrian says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking inside Hadrian opens the refrigerator and begins to pull out vaccines and place them on a table nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember the rabies vaccine will be called HDCV or Imovax,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” they answer in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be the lookout,” Andromeda says standing by the half-opened door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian looks through tube after tube but doesn’t see the rabies vaccine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has anybody found anything,” Hadrian asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius shakes his head and the others say no as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James,” Lucius calls, “did you find anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. These tubes just say HDCV,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian exhales slowly, he wants to hit someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are the tubes we are looking for,” Lucius growls, snatching the tubes out of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Hadrian said HDC</span>
  <b>B,</b>
  <span> not V,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said V, James, let’s just go before those two murder you,” Sirius says pointing at Hadrian and Lucius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James shrugs and they make their way out of the room. As they walk down the charm wears off of them to Hadrian's annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get moving,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? We have the vaccines now so we don’t have to worry about being caught anymore,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian carefully breathes through his nose, “that doesn’t matter, James, we need to stay inconspicuous vaccines or not,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the worst that can happen if we get caught,” James asks blasé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh a guy with a black L shaped thing in his hand coming towards,” Regulus says pointing behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An L shaped thing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Hadrian says horror dawning on him, “we need to go,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? It’s just muggles we can handle them just fine,” James says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they have things like that,” Hadrian responds, pointing to a guard who has his gun pulled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move,” he yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw mate I think we’re going to go and you aren’t going to stop us,” James says cockily, his eyes staring pointedly at the man's obvious pouch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James and the others turn around prepared to walk away as Hadrian stands there worriedly. He knows what’s about to happen so he wants to keep an eye on the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard shoots his gun off and it rechoets off the wall. It breaks the tube James is holding causing him to shout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell I ain’t,” the guard growls sending another shot off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of weapon is that?” Narcissa yells as they run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A weapon that propels an oval object through your flesh and will </span>
  <b>kill</b>
  <span> you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell! How do you stop it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get hit by it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What soundful advice!” Regulus yells panicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the time for sarcasm pup!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me pup!” he yells as they round the corner slipping and sliding on their feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get close to me!” Narcissa shouts, “I have a plan,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys (and Andromeda) gather close to her as they run. Once everyone is close enough Narcissa teleports them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They land in the grass, a caught bullet flying past Lucius’s face. They drop to the grass and rest on it trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was awful,” Narcissa croaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone gives a sound of agreement and all is quiet until someone interrupts it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we got the vaccine,” Lucius says quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This elicits groans and shut ups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just saying,” Lucius mumbles pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes Hadrian laugh. He never thought he’d ever apply pouting and Lucius in the same sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning he stands onto his wobbling feet, “I don’t know about you guys but I’m going inside,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking inside of his house Lucius runs up behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Do you have a room I can run my experiments in? if you do not mind of course,” he asks, bouncing on his toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a potions room,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will do,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian points towards a door in the far corner of the room, “that’s the entrance to the basement where the potions room is,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Lucius says a wide smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian finds it cute that he’s so excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are we going to do now that our big task of the day is over?” Sirius says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one. It’s called we need to eat so let’s cook,” Regulus says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really feel like cooking,” Narcissa says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Sirius adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus rolls his eyes, “you guys are so lazy. Well not as lazy as James but that’s to be expected no one is as useless as him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep talking Regulus and you’re going to get poisoned,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are you going to do that,” Regulus asks his eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By using the classic technique of putting it in your cup,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James gets in his face “And you’re an asshole,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your one to talk,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys,” Sirius says coming in between them, “that’s enough. Go find something to do other than argue with each other,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine I wanted to check out Hadrian’s library anyway,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you do that I can make dinner and call you guys when it’s done,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you,” Andromeda says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian beckons her to follow him, “Let’s get cooking,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James despite his outside casualness is beyond tense and full of anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? Because what hormonal boy who has been gifted with opportunity of having sex with a bunch of hotties wouldn’t be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that he’s always horny doesn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best bet of calming down is finding and reading a good book as he doesn’t want to be the weirdo shoving somebody in a dark corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the library he makes a beeline for the nearest shelf. Despite his rush to find a book he thinks the library is beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelf after shelf stacked on top of each other span the entire walls. A set of spiral stairs sits in the middle of the room and leads to a different floor with other books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And leaning against one of the book shelves is a tall ladder that stops at the top of the dome ceiling. The Victorian style of the furniture and room decoration is icing on top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The library is a book nerd's wet dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In other words it’s something out of James’s dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly James’s dream turns into a nightmare when he hears-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Potter,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t in the kitchen with the others?” Sighing he turns around, “and we just saw each other, Regulus,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One, I’m here because I got kicked out for being too bossy and Two, I know we just saw each other but I’m here for a reason,” he says moving into James’s space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James feels no shame in the fact that he steps closer to Regulus with zero hesitation, “which is?” He says quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to annoy you to death,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James groans, “well you’re already doing a good job,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re doing such a good job that I’m starting to hate you in a way,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what way is that,” Regulus asks, running his thumb across James’s bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his wrist, James pulls Regulus’s hand off of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you  in a way that sometimes I want to choke you and sometimes I still want to choke you, but in a sexy way,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus’s lips curl into a smirk that James wants to smack off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cute, James, but the only one who’d be getting choked is you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep telling yourself that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James stares Regulus down and his look is returned just as intensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to kiss you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James leans into him causing their lips to brush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus slides his hand across the nape of James’s neck and yanks them together, their lips colliding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James attempts to pull his head back and change the shift in power between them but is stopped by Regulus’s strong grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss roughly until James’s lips are puffy from the friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus pulls away just enough their lips don’t touch. James’s heart is pounding as he tries to catch his breath.  He stares into Regulus’s dark eyes before reconnecting their lips . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand slides down James’s side and slides up the back of his thigh all the way up to his ass. He grips it in his hand making James jump in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses closer to Regulus, an embarrassing whimper leaving his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His leg rises up and cups around Regulus waist, his other leg quickly follows as Regulus begins to lift him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Properly wrapped around Regulus. Regulus turns and walks to the table near them and rests him on top of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James impatiently pushes their lips together again. He flushes when his pants and boxers are pulled down to his thighs in one swift movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivers when the air touches his cock. Regulus runs his finger up the base of his cock and to the tip, James’s stomach tenses his cock twitching in interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're a dick,” James grunts. “Which isn’t a surprise since you and your brother are cut from the same cloth,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock is suddenly gripped in an almost painful hold that blurs his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it back,” Regulus growls his hand, yanking up James cock, his thumb rubbing his slit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James cries out and blindly reaches out to hang on to Regulus’s shoulder in a death grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus moves his hand from the base to the tip in a harsh rhythm. James can feel his eyes begin to water, his cock throbbing against Regulus’s harsh hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hips beginning to jerk sporadically, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus ignores him and continues his ministrations. James is starting to reach his peak faster than he wants to, cumins fast is just embarrassing, but being at the mercy of someone else is new and arousing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Regulus</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand moves faster and grips James harder as his thumb becomes covered in pre-come. He puts his lips to James’s ear, “apologize,” he says lowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry” James cries out as he finally tips over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind blanks as he’s over taken by his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James breathes deeply trying to calm down his tense and overheated body. He ignores the small whimpers that continue to fall from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James,” Regulus says quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James flutters open the eyes he hadn’t realized he had closed. He has barely two seconds to look at Regulus before two cum soaked fingers are shoved into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gags at the sudden intrusion, his watering eyes finally dripping with tears. He sucks on the fingers the bitter taste of his own spill making him blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus shoves his fingers in deep only to pull them out half way and shove them back in again. James sucks on his fingers and doesn’t stop until the only thing he can taste is his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus slowly pulls his fingers out and pushes them in a little, looking entranced by the act. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment he finally pulls them out all the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to return the favor,” James asks breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s Regulus’s turn to flush as he shakes his head. “I already...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James looks down only to see a wet spot spreading onto Regulus’s jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James pulls Regulus into a gentle kiss. “I’ll return the favor next time. But with a blowjob instead of a handjob,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus pulls them hip to hip, “you might want to reconsider because if you stick to what you’ve said I won’t be gentle when it happens,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James slides his arms around Regulus’s neck, “who says I want you to be gentle. Maybe I want you to face fuck me,” he whispers, biting at Regulus’s lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James can feel his soft member attempting to stir back to life at the thought. Regulus grabs James’s red cheeks harshly; James shudders at the thrill that runs up his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a filthy mouth,” he growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it makes me want to do terrible things to you ,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, but not right now,” he says letting his face go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James can feel his growing irritation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later James,” he says, opening the library door. He tilts his head towards James, “and pull your pants up will you,” he leaves the room a smirk etched into his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James huffs and pulls his pants up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got some damn nerve being smug,” he grumbles to himself, “with a cum stain on the front of his pants,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James ignores the fact that he also has a stain on his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius steps into the potion room bored out of his mind because the others ditched him to go cook in the kitchen including Narcissa cause she got bored doing nothing. And James and Regulus are somewhere doing something.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking they’re probalby fucking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He decides to aggressively ignore his intrusive thoughts and pretend like he may or may not want to find his brother, wrap him up in his arms and hiss at any man who comes near him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to keep his possessiveness for his brother where it’s always been, in the hidden depths of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucius,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up from his science thing Lucius looks at him bewildered, “what are you doing down here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see if you made any progress,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling Lucius begins to talk,” well I’ve been studying the effects of rabies on an infected individual and animal ever since I found out rabies were a thing. Studying this antibiotic I decided to make a bunch of replicas as you can see,” He says point at the table full of exactly copied test tubes,” and I figured the best way to make a cure is to make this antibiotic strong enough to not just prevent the rabies but get rid of it as well. The issue is I can easily make it strong enough with magic to heal a wizard  but not one strong enough to heal a werewolf due to their accelerated healing. Anything foreign that begins to attack their system is immediately fought off. In other words I need a cure strong enough to fight their system and cure the rabies. The only thing strong enough to weaken a werewolf potions wise is wolfsbane and that would kill them so I can’t use it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well how much wolfsbane kills a werewolf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a tablespoon anything less puts them through a painful process until they turn back human,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then just use a teaspoon of wolfsbane in the potion. Enough to weaken their system but not kill them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’d be in pain,Sirius,” Lucius says, looking pained himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but better to feel some pain then being forced to become an uncontrollable creature every full moon that kills people including kids if given the chance. Besides turning every full moon puts them through far more pain than taking a teaspoon of wolfsbane,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius bites at his lip, “it sounds like a good idea I just don’t want to cause pain unless absolutely necessary,” he stands from his chair and grabs a book, “maybe if I can add a painless/healing  potion that won’t ruin the cure I can dampen the effects of the wolfsbane pain and have an actual cure. Although there is another roadblock I have,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This potion won’t work on a werewolf in human form,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to give this to someone who’s already shifted! I mean it sounds dangerous, but I’m more than willing to help,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might have to do that, but giving it to someone before they shift on the day of the full moon might work and if it doesn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We go full attack and cure mode,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not attack but capture instead,’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomato tehmato,” Sirius responds. “Now that you’ve planned all that out and got shit worked out I would just like to say… </span>
  <b>Congrats on making a cure!!!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t made a cure yet,” Lucius says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius puts his hands on Lucius’s shoulders, “you made a cure,” he says, pulling Lucius into a kiss and letting him go in his excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucius made a cure!” he yells to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running up the steps he kicks the door open and shouts “Lucius made a cure,” over and over until everyone ends up in front of the basement door area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucius made a cure?” Hadrian says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lucius rejects, “I have not made one yet it is mostly theory at this point,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s totally not theory. He already has the rabies cure for wizards; he just needs to tweak it to work for werewolves too. Which he’s already figured out how to do he just has to actually do it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how amazing this is,” Narcissa says, “you made something wizards and witches have been trying to do for centuries in just a couple of years. I’m so proud of you,” she finishes looking teary eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius wraps her up in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for always supporting me. Even though my dream of creating a cure seemed childish at the time,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always support you, Lucius, you’re the love of my life,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so freaking much,” he says, tightening his hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” She replies, giving his cheek a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius wants to gush at that display of friendship. Nothing melted his heart more than seeing friends boldly state their love for each other. He has to look away because he might cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Narcissa says, “how do you want to celebrate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there alcohol here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hadrian pours wine into Narcissa’s mouth as she attempts to drink the whole bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away from the stream she coughs, “how much did I manage to drink,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swirling it around a bit Hadrian look at the side of the bottle, “there’s about a third left,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His statement is met with cheers. Sirius high fives her, “you beat me fair and square,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say I’m just that good,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's my sister</span>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Andromeda yells drunkenly, throwing a bottle onto the floor. She points to the mess on the floor, “I’ll clean that later,” she slurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucius I have a question for you,” James says swaying with the bottle in his hand.</span>
</p><p><span>Lucius lifts his head up from his lap, “I don’t wanna answer </span><em><span>ANY</span></em><span> questions</span><em><span>,” </span></em><span>he slams his bottle onto the table, “I’m sic of all of this</span> <b><em>conversation</em></b><em><span>,” </span></em><span>he says the last word like it’s something disgusting, “I’ve been waitn all dang day and I will</span> <b><em>not</em></b> <span>be delayed any more. Let’s just do it already</span><em><span>!</span></em><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” They cheer at Lucius’s speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys do that, me and Cissy’ here are going to keep drinking until we drop,” Andromeda slurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian just watches it all amused and sober. Although Narcissa is relatively sober or she can just really hold her liquor down if her small swaying is anything to go by. Anyway it turns out Hadrian’s not someone who likes to drink. He drank one cup and was not into the slight buzz he got so he stopped. Thankfully the buzz wore off thirty minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He follows the guys as they stumble towards his room. He knows these idiots are too drunk to do anything so he’s going to tuck them into bed when they pass out and make sure no one throws up everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping in front of his room James begins to pull on the door and is unable to open it, “open up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head Hadrian </span>
  <b>pushes</b>
  <span> the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all pile inside while stumbling around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James stumbles forward, “I am going to recite what I memeroized out of the sex book I read a month ago before we do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he slurs while waving his hand in an odd motion,”I just want to set the rule that no should be shamed for liking somethin or be embarrassed for makin a lil mistake. We’re all inexperienced so we’re going to mess something up,</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hadrian thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he may be super drunk but he’s still setting rules to make sure everyone’s comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Too bad those rules won’t matter tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Regulus says quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out Regulus is a quiet drunk.</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><b><em>James!</em></b> <span>give me an example of messing up or makin a mistake cause I’m not completely sure,” Lucius hiccups, ”on what you mean,”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I mean like if you fart-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude what are you talking about,” Sirius asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>People fart during sex sometimes, Sirius, especially when doing butt stuff</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never heard of that,” Hadrian says bewildered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a thing. An older experienced Gryffindor told me about it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure he or she was fucking with you,” Regulus states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wasn’t,” James says pointedly staring at Regulus, “Anyway, it’s not that big of a deal it’s just little farts and that’s it no pooping or otherwise,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And nobody’s shit during anal sex before right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James pauses, “uh, well... this Gryffindor girl told me about the time she was eating her boyfriend out and he sharted in her mouth,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian gags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nasty,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” James says, annoyed at their reactions, “I’m just saying a little pfft here and there isn’t going to kill anybody. So let’s just move past this and get busy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no,” Sirius says. “How the hell are we supposed to fuck when everyone’s got wet fart in the mouth on their minds,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys really aren’t in the mood anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! How are </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> still in the mood</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sirius asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always in the mood,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great for you, but we aren’t exactly the same,” Regulus says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry guys,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s too late for sorry dude. I just want to go to sleep now and try another day</span>
  <em>
    <span>,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree immensely,” Lucius adds, not as enthusiastic as before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sigh at the lost opportunity tonight and take off their shoes and climb into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They strip into their underwear and climb into Hadrian's bed that unsurprisingly fits them all comfortably. Laughing Hadrian climbs in as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying under the covers everyone is quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian doesn’t really mind the silence as it’s a comfortable one. Rolling onto his side he closes his eyes as he is slowly pulled into sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfffhhhbbbt,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody says anything for what feels like forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” James whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you started talking about farts,” Regulus says, “you were trying to warn us that if we went poking around your ass hole you’d shit yourself,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not true,” James says quickly, “just because my stomach was a little rumbly before</span>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was rumbling and you didn’t tell us!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sirius yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you?” Lucius says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Not you too Lucius!” James rolls onto his side and fluffs his pillow aggressively, “You know what. I did not come here to be attacked. So I’m just going to go to sleep</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do,” Hadrian replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And make sure you keep those rumbling ass cheeks closed,” Sirius adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw you</span>
  <em>
    <span>,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> James mumbles. . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot,” Hadrian says laughing, “but a lovable one,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” James says quietly. “At least someone appreciates me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian wiggles on the bed until he finds a comfortable position wrapped around Sirius’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rests his head on Hadrian’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadrian clings to Sirius wine scented self peacefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning he’ll tell them everything. He’ll tell them about the time travel, Voldemort, the incoming second wizard of warin his time, etc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he’ll visit his time and he might even bring them along for the ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just to make things interesting.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m already half way through the last chapter so it should be up in a week or two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Something Old Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I deleted the chapter I uploaded earlier and posted the rewritten one. Some things have been added, changed, removed and completely stayed the same.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione doesn’t know when he left or how or where, but she knows why.</p><p>Ever since Hogwarts began for the three of them they’ve gone through hell. They faced things no eleven year olds should face, but they faced it together.</p><p>And for a while that was enough. Except kids get older their ideals, motives, values, opinions change and friends don’t stay best friends forever.</p><p>Sometimes friends fight, sometimes friends eventually grow apart. Hermione. Ron, and Harry had over time grown apart and the more they tried to force the friendship they had in the beginning the more they fought.</p><p>They never fully went their own ways before Harry disappeared.</p><p>Harry leaving without saying anything to anyone felt like it was his own way of not only saying F you to the adults that were forcing him - <em> them </em> into awful situations and his way of saying goodbye to Ron and her. </p><p>At first Hermione was angry that Harry didn’t say goodbye, but over the few days he’s been gone she’s starting to accept it. If she could leave these grown ups and go to school and home like everything is normal she would.</p><p>So she doesn’t blame Harry for leaving without a word because if he did try to leave by saying something first she is completely certain that he would’ve been hunted down or trapped in Sirius’s home until he could be sent to the dursleys.</p><p>Anyway Hermione is thankful that Ron shares the same opinion with her. They may have grown apart, but they still cared for each other. The love wasn’t gone and it never would be they just had to do it from a distance.</p><p>Sighing Hermione sticks her hands into her pockets and continues her stroll down the street.</p><p>She can’t wait to go home after they find the Horcruxes and be done with this Voldemort/war thing. This wasn’t her responsibility so she refuses to pretend like it is any longer. It was all suffocating.</p><p>And in this new wave of  not pretending she’s noticed strange things that have been happening lately. Yesterday when she went to the market with George and Fred she had heard Draco talking about his ‘uncle’ Regulus.</p><p>As in dead Sirius’s dead brother.</p><p>Not to mention that when Hermione had caught Draco’s eyes he didn’t sneer at her he waved and turned back to his father who strangely enough looked nice if that made sense.</p><p>He used to give off a cold and cruel feeling, but that day at the market he felt like any other kid's parent.</p><p>It was strange and she could’ve shrugged it off if death eaters hadn’t started to go silent. When voldemort came back they had been getting louder and louder and now it was just radio silence. </p><p>It made Hermione nervous yet hopeful.</p><p>Life has been strange for her and she’s tired of it. She just wants a break for a little while. She just wants to be a regular student.</p><p>Getting closer to Sirius’s home she notices people sitting on his porch when she gets closer she notices a boy.</p><p>A boy with green eyes, black hair, and red freckles. Harry didn’t have freckles and he had glasses, but she knows that the boy she’s staring at is her missing friend Harry.</p><p>And he was standing next to a young looking Sirius Black.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>Hours Before</b>
</p><p>“You’re from the future,” James states. </p><p>“Knew it,”</p><p>“Wow,”</p><p>“I did not see this coming,”</p><p>“Wait,” James says turning towards Sirius, “what do you mean you ‘knew it’,”</p><p>“Dude. He has my family heirloom that allows people to travel through time if they’re strong enough,”</p><p>“The watch,” Regulus says, “I knew it looked familiar. That thing has been sitting in your room since you were five,”</p><p>“If this thing has been in Sirius’s room since he was five and Hadrian is from the future. How do you know Sirius? I mean it has to be a close connection if you end up in his room at some point in order to take the watch,” Narcissa says. </p><p>“I didn’t take the watch on purpose I was messing with it and then suddenly I was here,”</p><p>“Start from the beginning and don’t leave a single detail out,” she says firmly. </p><p>Hadrian opens his mouth and tells them everything… sorta. </p><p>“The big challenge you had to face and why you had to go back home was to defeat Riddle?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“And you had to fight him because a bunch of <b>adults</b> decided to believe in some prophecy and leave defeating Riddle to a child even though they themselves couldn’t beat him,”</p><p>“Pretty much,”</p><p>“I end up marrying Lily but we’re killed before we even have the time to enjoy our married life or have a kid,”</p><p>“And you’re parents really were killed and you became an orphan and I agreed to take care of you because of reasons that you don’t want to specify on, but before I could take you in I get framed for the murder of Lily and James by Peter,” Sirius states. </p><p>“Yuuup,” Hadrian may have changed a few itty bitty details. </p><p>He’s not ready to tell James that he’s his dad and that Sirius is his godfather. In all honesty he may never tell them. </p><p>Things might get a little funky when he takes them to the future, but he’ll figure it out when he gets there. </p><p>He’ll have to keep the flirting to a bare minimum otherwise he’ll get caught out by everyone in Sirius’s house in the future. </p><p>“So Bella goes to Azkaban and is stark raving mad and ends up killing Sirius after he gets out of  Azkaban,” </p><p>“I’ve already told you guys this can you please stop repeating what I said,”</p><p>“No!” They all answer. </p><p>“And I mysteriously disappear some years after I graduate, I’m presumed dead <em> and </em>me and Sirius never make up!?”</p><p>Hadrian nods. </p><p>“And I end up being Imperiused by Riddle, become his loyal supporter and the baby I have with Narcissa becomes corrupted with Pureblood ideals and is a bully/brat,”</p><p>“Yeah. He’s a real piece of work,”</p><p>“I got that from the long rant you went on about him,”</p><p>Hadrian shrugs in response.</p><p>“Also me almost taking you in as a baby doesn’t explain how you managed to end up in my house and have a close connection to my family,” Sirius says. </p><p>“I’ll explain later,”</p><p>“Why not now,”</p><p>“Because I don’t want to,” Hadrian responds tersely. </p><p>They stare at each other for what feels like forever hoping the other will break first. </p><p>James clears his throat awkwardly, “Anyway it’s a good thing you showed up and changed things. Otherwise we would have all been screwed,”</p><p>“Aw come on you guys don’t have to thank me,” Hadrian says sheepishly. </p><p>“We didn’t thank you,”</p><p>“Well you should,” Harrian replies, his eyes sharp and smile false. . </p><p>“Thank you,” they all half heartedly mumble. </p><p>“<em> You’re welcome </em>,” </p><p>“So um why did you decide to suddenly tell us this exactly,”</p><p>“I wanted you guys to come to the future with me,”</p><p>“No way!” Andromeda squeals. </p><p>“Yeah way,” Hadrian replies, “it’ll just be a quick visit. I’m going to pick up my owl Hedwig, my personal belongings, and say my goodbyes,”</p><p>“Going to the future sounds amazing and all, but how are you sure the future hasn’t changed,”</p><p>“I don’t but I’m hoping the changes to the past haven’t caught up to the future and yet so I can actually say goodbye and what not. I may not like most of the people in my life that are from the future, but my friends Hermione and Ron deserve to know where I am and where I’m going,”</p><p>“I didn’t know you have friends other than us,” Sirius says quietly, “are you sure you want to stay here?”</p><p>“I’m sure. It may have been a few days but I already can’t imagine life without you rambunctious idiots,”</p><p>Narcissa wraps him up in a hug, “you made your decision so don’t regret it later okay,” she whispers in his ear. </p><p>“I won’t,”</p><p>“Good,” she replies, patting his cheek and pulling away. “Let’s get dressed and go to the future!”</p><p>“Never thought I’d hear something like that spoken seriously,” Regulus says. “What a world,”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Present</b>
</p><p>“Hermione,”</p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>He wraps her up in his arms and does a little spin. “I hope you weren’t to worried about me,”</p><p>“I was worried at first, but I assumed you left without a word for a good reason”</p><p>“Hermione,” Ron says appearing opening the front door, “what's all the commotio-” he stops when his eyes land on Hadrian, “Harry!” he says dragging Hadrian into a hug. “Where have you been mate? Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine I swear,”</p><p>“Where have you been?” Ron repeats</p><p>“I... endedupinthepast,”</p><p>“Say that again,”</p><p>“I believe he said he ended up in the past,” Lucius says, appearing beside Hadrian.</p><p>Hermione gasps and points at a clearly younger Lucius Malfoy, “no,”</p><p>“Yes,” Lucius replies.</p><p>“Harry! What have you done?”</p><p>“A whole lot. Which can all be explained privately,” he looks to Lucius and the rest of the group that’s stopped bothering to hide in the bushes by the house, “away from the people from the past. There are some things I wish to keep a secret from them,”</p><p>“Everything about the future should be kept secret from them. We can’t risk the past being changed,”</p><p>“About that,”</p><p>“<b>No</b>,”</p><p>“Yeah,”</p><p>“Merlin, Harry, how much did you change?”</p><p>“Enough to change the entire course of this timeline which includes the death of Voldemort like really really early,” Hadrian rushes out.</p><p>Hermione sits down on the steps of the porch.</p><p>“This explains the weirdness going on,” she mumbles to herself.</p><p>Hadrian will have to ask her what she means by that later.</p><p>“Mate if Voldy is dead why is he still alive right now?” Ron says.</p><p>“I figured it’s because the changes to the past haven’t caught up to the future yet,”</p><p>“So the very fabric of our time is going to change at some point in front of our very eyes!”</p><p>“Probably yeah,”</p><p>“It’s already started,” Hermione says.</p><p>Ron stares blankly for a second and sits down as well.</p><p>“What is life?”</p><p>“Who knows,” Regulus says, “I’ve been asking myself that since Hadrian appeared,”</p><p>“Hadrian?”</p><p>“That's his name isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“No,” Hermione looks to Hadrian confused.</p><p>“It turns out my real name is Hadrian not Harry,”</p><p>Her lips tighten, “explain everything now,”</p><p>Hadrian looks to the group from the past.</p><p>“Just put up privacy shields,” Sirius sighs, “we can sit here and wait for you to explain everything <b> <em>quickly</em> </b>,” </p><p>And so he explains everything.. Again.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Hermione doesn’t know whether to punch Harry for being so stupid or laugh at him for getting into this kind of situation. The kind where he wants to bang his 16 year old dad, godfather, nemesis’s dad, his godfather's brother <em> and </em> they all want to bang each other. </p><p>Harry or Hadrian’s life truly is a strange thing and she sincerely hopes from the bottom of her heart that she won’t get dragged into this.</p><p>Don’t get her wrong she loves Harry, but if she knew what her life would be like when he entered it she’d prepare a lot more. She would make a point by point life plan in order to not feel like she’s losing her mind. Which is something she is very strongly feeling right now.</p><p>“So you don’t want Sirius and James to know that they are related to you,” she states.</p><p>“Yes. Can you please help me keep it a secret,”</p><p>“There is no way I can stop the others from accidentally letting their connection to you slip, but there is a spell that will make them unable to hear the secret when it gets spilled,”</p><p>“You are a lifesaver,” he says hugging her tightly.</p><p>Hermione squeezes him back and pulls away a hand resting on his shoulder, “I may have saved you from this but you gotta deal with them yourself,” Hermione says looking past Harry- Hadrian’s shoulder. </p><p>“My boy, where have you been?” Dumbledore says. </p><p>“In the past,”</p><p>“Causing trouble it seems,” Dumbledore responds looking at the past adults pointedly. </p><p>Who wave enthusiastically at Dumbledore like they find something funny.</p><p>“Let’s talk inside,”</p><p>“Sure,” Hadrian says his obvious displeasure in every letter.</p><p>Walking inside Hermione is not excited for any of this; the present adults have worn her out to the point anything they say or do is tiring.</p><p>They settle at the kitchen table and Hermione watches Hadrian watch Dumbledore as he watches Hadrian watch him.</p><p>“How did this happen?” Dumbledore says.</p><p>“A old watch brought me there,”</p><p>“The dark heirloom that belongs to the Black family,”</p><p>“Why are phrasing it like a question if you already know?”</p><p>“I simply need to confirm that you used dark magic,”</p><p>“And if I did so what,”</p><p>“This is a huge matter, my boy. your core could possible be becoming corrupted,”</p><p>“I’m not doing this with you . What I do with magic is my business,” Hadrian says firmly.</p><p>“You are the boy who lived, Harry, you can not do whatever you wish,”</p><p>“I didn’t choose to be the boy who lived!”</p><p>“That does not matter, you have a responsibility and you can not run away from it,” Dumbledore arguess clearly becoming annoyed with Hadrian’s new found disobedience.</p><p>“This is not my responsibility, it's the ministry's job to get rid of Voldemort, not me!” Hadrian yells standing up in anger.</p><p>“The prophecy says otherwise,” Dumbledore says, his usual grandfatherly tone replaced with a seething one.</p><p>“<em> Fuck the prophecy!” </em></p><p>Standing Dumbledore slams his hand onto the table, “It has become very clear that you have become corrupted in some way shape or form while lost in time,” he growls.</p><p> Hadrian sneers, “I’m not corrupted you are,”</p><p>“I hope that you think about what you’ve said and try understand my view as an adult that cares for you,” Dumbledore says his tone back to a disappointed grandpa.</p><p>“Is your disappointment supposed to make me feel bad cause it won’t,” </p><p>Dumbledore sighs and says nothing else in the tense silence that is broken by Remus.</p><p>“You’re acting a bit childish,” Remus comments, “Dumbledore has a point. You can not run away from responsibilities,”</p><p>“There will never be another day where I claim a responsibility that is not mine. And if that makes you feel some kind of way you can take it up with someone who cares,” Hadrian says harshly.</p><p>“Enough,” Dumbledore says sharply, “retire to your room along with your friends while we talk about what to do next,”</p><p>Hadrian rolls his eyes and turns away. Hermione has to drag him along to get him to start to move.</p><p>“And Harry I will need that watch soon,”</p><p>Hadrian stops in his tracks, “no,” he says quietly.</p><p>“Harry,” Remus starts.</p><p>“Your not getting this watch because I’m not staying here,”</p><p>Hermione slowly slides out her wand prepared for what is about to happen.</p><p>“You can not leave Harry,”</p><p>Hadrian turns to face Dumbledore, “And who’s going to stop me,” he challenges.</p><p>Hermione expects things to come to a still then suddenly go haywire but it doesn’t happen like that. The chaos starts in seconds the moment the words leave Hadrian's mouth.</p><p>The kitchen table explodes wood flying everywhere as everyone throws spells at the Remus and Dumbledore. Hermione shields them as the side of the house catches on fire from the fireball Regulus threw.</p><p>“Run!” Hadrian yells pointing to the room with his stuff.</p><p>Scrambling down the hall they barely miss the spells being thrown while also doing their best to throw spells back.</p><p>She has never in her life ever thought Dumbledore would attack students. Would attack Hadrian.</p><p>Hadrian heads straight for his things and hedwig. Grabbing them he shrinks his luggage and tucks it away. He blows a hole into the wall and sends Hedwig off through it.</p><p>The rest of the group is protecting the room by throwing increasingly dangerous spells as Dumbledore and Remus get closer and closer.</p><p>“Anyone got a portkey to somewhere safe!” Ron whisper yells.</p><p>“I have one,” Hermione answers, “But only to a muggle park near my house,”</p><p>“Good enough,” Hadrian says.</p><p>Hermione pulls off the human shaped charm off her bracelet. They surround her, everyone touching the charm. The moment they touch it they drop into damp grass.</p><p>Sitting up Hermione sees the old rusty swings and breathes a sigh of relief that they successfully got away.</p><p>Hermione turns at the sound of flapping wings and laughs when she sees Hedwig casually flying over to Hadrian.</p><p>“Ron took care of her while you were gone,” she states.</p><p>“Thank you Ron,” he says petting the feathers of Hedwig as she happily rubs against him.</p><p>“No problem mate,” Ron says climbing to his feet. He offers a hand to Hadrian and pulls him up, “so you’re leaving for good,”</p><p>Hadrian nods, “I came back for Hedwig and to say goodbye, but as good as an idea as it is I’m not leaving right now,”</p><p>“Explain,” Hermione says.</p><p>“Well people from the past are here and have very recognizable faces. I was thinking we could have some fun with that,”</p><p>“Like having Lucius meet his future self,” Sirius buts in.</p><p>“Not just that but scare the crap out of Snape since I’m assuming he’s back at school terrorizing everyone,”</p><p>“He is. It’s the only reason I’m happy me and Ron haven’t been allowed back into school yet,”</p><p>“Why can’t you go to school,” Hadrian asks.</p><p>“Dumbledore suddenly dropped the bomb that Voldemort has Horcruxes. Me and Ron were preparing to start looking for them, but I suppose finding them won’t matter when the timeline rights itself,”</p><p>“Thank Merlin for that,” Ron mumbles.</p><p>“Anyhow now that we've got an idea on who we’re going to terrorize, how should we go about it,” Narcissa asks.</p><p>“First we need to make a stop at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes,”</p><p>
  <em> Oh Merlin. </em>
</p><p>******</p><p>The three of them land in front of the entrance to the school supplies locked and ready to go. </p><p>They had managed to escape from Sirius’s house the moment the adults decided to have a private meeting about something super secret. </p><p>“This is going to be one hell of an adventure albeit a short one,” Ron says.</p><p>“True, but at least we get to have one last adventure together before I’m gone,”</p><p>Hadrian breathes in deeply trying to put a stop to his burning eyes. After this the remnants of the golden trio would be ash in the wind. </p><p>It’s been a long time coming.</p><p>“Let’s do this,” Hermione says, making the first step inside.</p><p>Following inside Hadrian can feel his sadness be replaced by anticipation for what they’re about to do, this is going to be hilarious.. for them.</p><p>They ignore the stares as they walk inside and make a beeline for Snape’s classroom. Hadrian busts opens the classroom door dramatically not caring one bit that he’s interrupting class. Striding in he practically bursts when he sees Draco is in class right now.</p><p>
  <em> This just got way better. </em>
</p><p>“And what do you think you’re doing <em> Potter </em>,” Snape drawls.</p><p>“Having some fun and getting a little revenge,”</p><p>“Oh and how are you and your little friends going to do that?”</p><p>“We’re not actually doing anything, we're just the distraction,” Ron answers.</p><p>“Distraction?”</p><p>Hadrian points behind Snape and he turns around to look at nothing but his desk and notes for instruction. Hadrian watches him scoff.</p><p>“What dist-” his words are cut off by the strangled noise he makes when a-</p><p>“How you doing Snivilus?” is said by James who suddenly appeared on the desk with his legs crossed.</p><p>Students gasp and begin to stand out of their seats.</p><p>“How-” Snape starts and stops when Sirius appears as well.</p><p>“How what?”</p><p>“I believe he’s asking how we’re here,” Regulus says answering Sirius’s question.</p><p>“Ooh or maybe he’s asking how we look so youthful still,” Narcissa buts in.</p><p>Causing Draco’s draw to practically drop to the floor. The reaction in the room is one of shock as students start to back away as old/dead people keep appearing. And Snape of all things stands there frozen.</p><p>“I highly doubt that. I am sure he is asking how dead people are alive,” Lucius says appearing on the side of the room.</p><p>“Well that’s a bit boring isn’t it,” Andromeda asks appearing too.</p><p>“Mmm I don’t know, let's ask Snape,” James says, turning towards him.</p><p>“Well,” He prompts when Snape says nothing.</p><p>“I think he’s frozen,” Sirius says.</p><p>James smiles wickedly, “then lets snap him out of it,”</p><p>James rises off the desk and begins to float with the others. They all pull out different colored pouches. James throws a hot pink one right at Snape.</p><p>It works like a charm and Snape finally moves to pull out his wand but is too late he’s hit by the pouch. Everything he’s wearing, even his hair and eyebrows, turns pink.</p><p>Laughing Hadrian, Hermione, and Ron begin to float too and the room is turned into chaos as they all begin to throw their neon colored pouches at everyone and anyone in the room.</p><p>Pulling out his broom, Hadrian hops on it and flies out the room with the others and flies down the hallway dye bombs getting dropped on anyone as they zoom down the school. Chases screaming and ducking students and professors.</p><p>Hadrian laughs when his pouch beans some kid upside the head. </p><p>The fun comes to an all time high when Dumbledore storms in. They knew he’d catch onto their trail eventually. Hadrian has never been more glad that Dumbledore is persistent and practically obsessive when it comes to him.</p><p>Looking at the others he gives the signal.</p><p>Before Dumbledore can even say a word he is hit from all sides with the dye pouches. He can only cough as he is turned into a rainbow.</p><p>The fun has to end when Dumbledore pulls out his wand. They fly to the nearest window and before Hadrian completely leaves he can’t help but be a little childish.</p><p>“Hey Dumbledore,” He yells and waits for Dumbledore to look at him. When he does Hadrian gives him the middle finger and flies out the window cackling.</p><p>He quickly catches up to the others laughing and talking.</p><p>“Man did you see Snape’s face,” Sirius says laughing.</p><p>“He looked like a spooked deer,”</p><p>“I think the best part was Draco’s face when you guys showed up,” Ron says pointing at Narcissa and Lucius.</p><p>Giggling they continue to fly through the sky until they land at the park, the final destination they’ll be at in this time.</p><p>Landing on the grass everyone but Hermione and Ron puts away their brooms. </p><p>Hadrian can feel the adrenaline start to fade as he walks up to his first ever friends.</p><p>As fun as it was to scare the crap out of Snape and for the first time ever actively and blatantly go against Dumbledore. A huge relief has been lifted off of Hadrian's shoulders. He doesn’t have to fear being dragged back to the dursleys or being forced to be ‘The Boy Who Lived’ and everything that entailed. </p><p>He will never again meet a Dumbledore that knows him and expects so much out of him. He said what he’s been wanting to say to Dumbledore for so long and now he’ll be free from this chapter of his life for good.</p><p>Hadrian sighs, “So this is it,”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ron says quietly, “but as stressful as it was our friendship was fun while it lasted,”</p><p>“No kidding,” Hadrian says going in for a hug.</p><p>He drags Hermione into the little group hug. They hold each other for the last time and after a moment they let go.</p><p>Hadrian walks over to the people that will be a part of his new beginning.</p><p>“Bye Harry,” Hermione and Ron say, hopping onto their brooms as Hadrian pulls out the watch.</p><p>“Bye,” he says quietly, watching them fly into the sky until they are only dots he can barely see.</p><p>Facing the others he has them each put a finger on the watch. He turns back the hands on the watch and watches the world become engulfed in the white light. He looks at his friends and is happy with this new beginning no matter how absurd.</p><p>Smiling Hadrian succumbs to the bright white light.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sooo about that fivesome,”</p><p>“<b>Shut up James!</b>” they yell.</p><p>“I was just saying,”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>